This is who I am
by madkins
Summary: Bella has a huge secret that destroys her budding relationship with Edward. The two come face to face again years later and the real truth is known. Can Edward forgive her deceit by omission? Can she forgive his walking away?
1. Chapter 1

**When he found out**

He looked at me with horrified eyes and all my fears were validated. In just a few moments Alice had torn my world apart but I had no one to blame but myself. I'd let my fear of rejection prevent me from revealing my secret and now it was out with misinformation. The disgust was written on his face and his eyes showing nothing but contempt.

"Edward let me explain.." I began but he cut me off.

"Explain" he choked out harshly "how do you explain this Bella? Jesus Christ that can't even be your name." He ran his hand down his face a clear sign of frustration. "You've lied to me, my family, and led me on in the worst way possible. I would've never…." I felt my world around me crumbling, but he didn't finish his sentence instead he began to gather his things. "This is sick, YOU are sick. You don't do this to people. Just so I'm clear don't contact me ever again." He headed out the door with Alice in tow. She threw me a murderous glare before following her brother and slamming my door shut.

I wouldn't lay eyes on Edward Cullen again until five years later.


	2. Chapter 2

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT**

 **Chapter 1**

 **BPOV**

"Mommy Mommy watch me!" I smiled at Erin's excitement she had finally mastered her back walkover. My daughter was a natural athlete and had excelled in her tiny tots beginners gymnastics class.

As my agile 6 year old daughter showed off her newly acquired skill I noticed a man scowling at me. My heart beat quickened as I tried to ignore him and focus on my daughter. I knew it was possible he recognized my face from my Headline interview but it had been four years ago. America was fickle with news and had moved on to the next hot topic.

"Did you see me Mommy?" Erin was excited as she gathered her things so we could leave.

"I did pumpkin, I'm so proud of you." I rubbed her wild hair and made a mental note to send her to the beauty salon this weekend for treatment. I loved her big curly hair but I was ill equipped to deal with African American haircare. I washed it and used the products her beautician recommended but I made sure to send her to Senna, her stylist, once a month for treatment and trimmings to keep it healthy. She also braided her hair frequently when we needed a break from the constant battle of wills when it came to combing Erin's wild mane.

I had found my angel baby almost four years ago at an orphanage. I walked in and there was the prettiest little girl I had ever seen playing with dolls in a nursery. She had big fluffy curls and gorgeous eyes. I'm pretty sure she is biracial but it's obvious with her caramel skin that she is at least part African American. She looked at me and I was a goner. I didn't look at another child that day as I had found my baby. It had taken a full year for the adoption to get approved, but I had been able to take her home immediately as a foster child. We have been together every since.

As we headed to the exit I heard the man mumbling to his wife. "It makes no sense they couldn't have found a black family to raise her. Now she calls a white woman Mommy." I glanced at Erin to be sure she hadn't heard but she was to engrossed in telling me all about her day.

My blood boiled how dare he. I smiled at my daughter "Erin sweetie you wanna give this to your coach now?" I was thankful it was the young lady's birthday and gave me an excuse to get her out of earshot for just a moment.

Erin's big hazel eyes lit up and she remembered the necklace and bracelet set she and I had made for Bree's birthday.

As she ran off to give the coach her gift I rounded on the man and his wife, thankful that their kid hadn't joined them yet.

"Excuse me I frankly don't care if you have a problem with a white woman raising a black child. What I do care about is the fact that you choose to voice your opinion in front of impressionable children. So how about you keep your opinions to yourself."

He bristled and his wife looked like she wanted to crawl in a hole and die. I'm guessing they didn't realize I could hear them.

"I have a right to my opinion and it isn't right."

I laughed harshly "Really tell that to Erin who was in an orphanage from birth until she was three years old. I guess if it was up to you she should have stayed there until a black family decided they wanted her. Or better yet foster care, which was next up by the way, and we all know how great foster care turns out." His jawline tightened and before this turned into a yelling match I decided to diffuse the situation.

"Look you are entitled to your opinions and think what you like, but just keep them from little ears please." Just as I spoke Erin ran back over followed by another young girl around her age. "Mommy this is Zafrina can we have a sleepover tonight?" she rushed out excited.

"Uhmm that's fine with me but Zafrina needs to ask her parents first sweetie." I didn't mind Erin was a happy go lucky little girl despite her start in life and she made friends easily everywhere she went. I hope that I had a little something to do with that. I showered her with affection praying that the love I bestowed upon her negated the years she went without it. DNA didn't make a parent love did and I made sure she knew she was very loved.

To my disappointment Zafrina turned towards the judge mental asshole and his wife. "Mommy daddy can I sleep over Erin's house please." She was adorable with big eyes and her two front teeth missing. I knew what the answer was before she got her question out.

"No" Her father didn't disappoint me. Zafrina's eyes widened not understanding the harshness of her father's reply and Erin's grin fell.

Not wanting to cause a scene I smiled at Erin and stated "Come on sweetie they probably have plan's tonight maybe another time." I grabbed her hand in mine and pulled my confused daughter towards the exit. I needed out of here before I lost my composure.

I should be used to prejudice lord knows I've experienced enough of it with my situation as an adult. It's another thing to have your child subjected to it. I knew one day I would have to sit down and tell Erin all about me. I prayed every night that none of Erin's classmates parents recognize me, or even the teachers for that matter. I learned the hard way that teachers were not always a person to have your best interest at heart. Teachers were human too and all humans were capable of being biased, and everyone that had ever discovered my secret had an opinion about it.

I felt a pang as I thought of my parents….and him. I shook off the memory as soon as it wanted to surface. I deserve happiness and acceptance and I refused to pine over individuals who could not offer me that.

I noticed Erin was quiet as I buckled her in and she remained so all the way home. She was still rather down as we pulled into our driveway. Getting settled in at home I ordered pizza not in the mood for cooking and set up a few movies for us to watch.

Settling onto the couch after Erin's bath we curled up next to one another and we watched Minions.

It wasn't long before Erin was asleep and I let my mind drift to the decision that changed my life four years ago. My decision to speak up so that others just like me would know that they were not alone.

 **(A narrator's voice tells the story below)**

 _Up next on Headline, Benjamin Swan. A person that struggled his entire life with his identity as a boy. Only to discover that his parents had kept a big part of him from himself. Benjamin was born with both sex organs and his parents decided to have his gender assigned at birth to "fix the problem." Benjamin Swan was born that day and for 22 years struggled with his identity. Benjamin was slender and petite, he had delicate bone structure and no facial hair. His final height, a whopping 5 foot 4 inches. Looking at his high school pictures he looks like a girl with short hair. He was attracted to boy's and living in a small town he kept that a fierce secret, adding to his struggles. Benjamin thought he was gay._

 _After college Benjamin decided to use money from an inheritance to have gender reassignment. After making the decision he decided to come clean to his parents about his intent. Only to find out that he was born with both sex organs and they had in most likelihood chosen wrong when they decided to make him a boy. His mother had suffered several miscarriages and knew that there would be no other pregnancies. His father wanted a boy so badly that they made the choice._

 _Benjamin spoke with a doctor and the prognosis was not good. Most gender assignment babies are stuck with the genetically altered genitalia. This wasn't the same as a "sex change" as the person was born with both genitalia and had already had one surgery altering them. Benjamin also learned heartbreaking news. After getting his medical records he learned that his parents were advised to make him a female as he had more female chromosomes than male, but the final decision rested with the parents. If they had allowed for the correct surgery Benjamin would have in all likelihood been able to bear children, other women that had been given the right assignment had full families. In theory Benjamin wasn't having a sex change but correcting a mistake that his parents made. He would have to undergo a series of test to see if they could undo the surgeries. As luck would have it a young gifted surgeon took on the task that nobody else wanted and successfully reassigned Benjamin, who is now Bella Swan._

 _Her story and struggles when we return_


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Twilight**

 **Chapter 2**

 **BPOV**

Shaking off the memories that were both unpleasant and freeing at the same time. I raised up from the couch to put Erin to bed. She was getting bigger by the day and in a few months I probably wouldn't be able to pick her up like this so I was cherishing my moments when I still got to baby her. I smiled softly at my thoughts she hated being babied. My little dynamo was all adventure and excitement and a hovering mom cramped her style. Placing her in the bed with a kiss to her forehead I watched her for a few moments and went to bed myself. Refusing to allow memories of heartbreak and rejection to penetrate my world. I'd long since given up hope for love and Erin was my main priority now.

I went to bed and willed the tears of loneliness not to fall. I was a mother. I had my daughter. She was enough. This was my reality, this was my life. Erin brought me unimaginable joy and I would be content and not be ungrateful.

I woke up the next morning to Erin curled into my side as she normally is most mornings from sneaking into my room in the middle of the night, not that I minded. Slipping from her little arms I went into the bathroom before heading to the kitchen to cook breakfast. Pancakes and fruit were her favorite.

"Mommy "I heard her voice still full of sleep call out for me. Seconds later she was climbing in her chair looking adorably rumpled.

"Good morning sweetheart." I kissed the top of her head. "After breakfast how about you and I pack a picnic lunch and go to the zoo for a couple of hours." She squealed in delight causing me to chuckle at her excitement.

"Mommy why was Zafrina's daddy so mad yesterday? Did he not like me?" She watched me wide eyed and innocent. I took a deep breath before answering knowing I had to be delicate with my answer but truthful. I had tried my best to shield her from the harshness of the world wanting her to have the best childhood imaginable but in some cases it wasn't always possible.

"No sweetheart his anger had absolutely nothing to do with you. He was angry with me." She frowned at my declaration as if that thought never occurred to her.

"But mommy you're nice to everyone why is he mad at you?" Her forehead was wrinkled at the thought of anyone not liking her mommy.

"Remember when that girl from your class didn't invite you to her birthday party and she told you her parents wouldn't let her invite you because of your race?" She shook her little head yes. That particular chain of events still infuriated me. Erin had point blank asked the little girl why she wasn't invited to her party and the girl told her exactly what her parents had said upsetting Erin. She was one of only fifteen African American students at her small school. I had a long conference with the principle who informed me while they could regulate behavior at school they couldn't cross over to at home beliefs unless it was a danger to the child. She did let me know she would speak to the parents and for some unknown reason the girl was transferred out less than a week later, but the damage was done and Erin and I had to have a hard conversation about race.

"Well Erin its almost the same reason Zafrina's father doesn't think I should be your mother because we have different skin." I told her in terms that a 6 year old could understand.

"But mommy you love me and tuck me in and feed me and love me. That's what mommies do and you do it the best." She declared vehemently. I pulled her up in my lap a squeezed her to me how could I not after that.

"Remember that ok always remember that mommy loves you and no matter what anyone says that is what matters ok sweetie. Zafrina's Dad just doesn't agree with that and that's ok but that doesn't mean he is right but we will respect his opinion and it's still ok to play with Zafrina." I had to throw that in after the birthday party fiasco Erin had completely ignored the little girl in question and never played with her again. A child is not responsible for their parent's prejudices and I wanted to make sure Erin understood that.

Erin looked skeptical about that I chuckled at my little protector. "Erin." I used my mom voice. I loved having a mom voice.

She rolled her eyes and mumbled "Ok ok." Lord what would I do with this child in her teenage years.

I sobered up a bit before asking her "Do you understand what I'm saying sweetie?"

"Yes Zafrina's daddy is stupid." She declared.

I gasped "Erin Swan you do not use those words."

"But mom," she whined "It is stupid for someone to not want me to have a good mommy. Sooo that makes him stupid. Auntie Tanya told me always tell it like it is. Uncle Metri says she is good at giving out pinions." I had to cover my mouth to keep from laughing out loud.

"Well having an opinion is ok but that doesn't mean we have to say what our opinion is, some things are not appropriate to say out loud and calling people stupid is one of them." I had to remind myself to kill my quirky lovable neighbors.

"Let's finish breakfast baby then we will clean up a bit and get ready for the zoo." Just as she started digging into her pancakes Tanya breezed through my back door, followed by Demetri. I sat their plates down on the table and glared at the two of them. Demetri grinned and shrugged, dark eyes twinkling knowing he was probably in trouble for some prank he had pulled with Erin.

Tanya and Demetri were the only two people here that knew about my past. They were the first real friends I made that didn't judge me. They were both so free spirited and accepting it was never an issue for them. Tanya was a beautiful ditzy strawberry blond with wide blue eyes and a body to die for. She was literally drop dead gorgeous she left men drooling in her path. And her soul was as beautiful as her outer appearance.

Demetri was her male counterpart in attractiveness totally hot with dark hair and eyes. His body was chiseled from his work as a physical therapist and time in the gym. He had a wicked sense of humor and he kept Erin in trouble. The two of them had actually stolen a neighbors garden gnomes and sent them on a wild goose chase to find them. That old lady loved those gnomes and we found out later they were antiques that her mother had left her before she died. Thank god they hadn't damaged them but I'm pretty sure that neighbor knew it was Erin and Demetri because she never spoke to me again. She also took her gnomes out of her garden.

They typically ate breakfast a dinner with Erin and I as Tanya couldn't cook to save her life. I attempted a few times to teach her and after she almost killed Demetri with food poisoning we decided they should just eat with us.

Erin loved her "Aunt" and "Uncle" who were actually her god parents, and in return and they dotted on her. She was a little spoiled as Tanya and Demetri had no children. At 26 they both had plenty of time to have their own but Tanya was reluctant to have children as her mother had Familial Alzheimer's disease and it could be passed down to close family members. She was scared to get tested for the gene not that I blame her. Knowing that one day you could no longer be yourself is not something to look forward to. To top that off you could continue to pass it to your children. For this reason she lived her life to the fullest, just in case. She documented, videoed, and facebooked everything. To others she seemed vain and as if she was oversharing but she wanted her memories to be stored somewhere that couldn't get lost or stolen and the internet wasn't going anywhere.

Erin swallowed a mouthful of pancakes before asking the question I knew was coming. "Mommy and I are going to the zoo today. We gonna picnic and everything are you coming too?" She turned her big hazel eyes on full force not that she needed to. Tanya worked from home with her job as a closer and she generally didn't work weekends and Demetri worked at a private clinic so he had regular hours unless it was a special case.

"Well yeah." Demetri exclaimed with a mouthful of food. I shook my head he was almost as excited as Erin, who was the six year old here.

After a loud boisterous breakfast Erin and I tidied up the house and I packed up a picnic lunch. I made chicken salad sandwiches made with croissants, crackers and cheese, sliced fruit assortment, chips, and a few water bottles.

Tanya and Demetri met us at my car and we were off.

After two hours of animal watching Tanya and I decided to grab a picnic area while Demetri carted Erin off to see the monkey exhibit.

We found a nice shaded area and I left to retrieve the basket from the car. On my way back in I got the feeling of being watched I looked about but no one seemed familiar so I shrugged it off. After being let back into the zoo Tanya and I spread out the blanket and set out the basket. Tanya text Demetri that we were ready for lunch and he was on his way.

Tanya wasted no time with her on going theme of let's set Bella up.

"So I have this coworker and he really wants to meet you. Handsome successful, very open minded. He is perfect." I sighed knowing she meant well but dating for me was a scary thing. I had to be careful as to who I told about my past. I wasn't ashamed not anymore but now I had Erin to think about.

"What do you mean by open minded?" I had an idea as to what she meant.

"Well he is bi-sexual so I'm sure he wouldn't mind your secret." She smiled slyly. "He is totally freaking hot too."

I cringed "Tanya the last bi-sexual guy you hooked me up with wanted to have a boyfriend as well as a girlfriend. I never even got around to telling him because it's obvious that a monogamous relationship wasn't in the cards for him. I know that's your answer to my perpetual singleness but I'm not sure that's necessarily the answer." I wasn't being a hypocrite but I didn't want to date someone just because they accepted me I wanted to feel that spark. I had given up finding that someone for me but Tanya wouldn't read the memo.

"Bella" she whined as she rolled her eyes Now I knew where Erin got it from. "You will never know unless you put yourself out there. You're a beautiful WOMAN" she said stressing the word. "any man should be proud to call you theirs. I just want you to be happy."

My eyes watered I knew she meant well but I couldn't allow myself that hope because the let down was so bad. She saw my watery eyes and pulled me into a hug. "Oh Bella don't cry I promise I will drop it…for now here comes double trouble." It was her very apt nickname for Erin and Demetri.

"Mommy mommy the monkeys were awesome! They were swinging and stuff!" She was running full speed and I caught her as she jumped in my arms almost causing me to tumble over. Yeah these days are almost over.

I laughed at her exuberance I saw Demetri cock his head to the side and glance at Tanya who just looked off. "Come on monkey lover lets go wash your hands so we can eat." She giggled and I lead her to the nearby restroom so she could clean her hands.

As she chatted away I once again felt someone watching me but I still didn't see anyone familiar. I made a mental note to tell Tanya and Demetri to keep an eye on Erin, you couldn't be too careful these days.

As we left the restroom area. Erin asked me excitedly "Mommy can we get a dog?"

It was my turn to roll my eyes I knew Demetri put her up to this. The two of them had been plotting on Tanya and I for weeks. Just as I was about to answer I looked up and locked eyes with a face from my past and stopped dead in my tracks.

She had hated me from the moment Edward introduced me to his family. She was the only person I had ever seen who rivaled Tanya in beauty. But she was always cold, cruel and condescending towards me. She even accused me of being after Edward for money and connections. I never knew exactly what I did deserve her ire. I'm positive she was overcome with joy when everything went down and I was cast aside.

Now her blue eyes watched me and my daughter curiously. Erin realizing I had stopped and looked from me to her before asking. "Mommy do you know the barbie lady?" I stiffened and my eyes searched for Tanya and Demetri I needed them, I was panicking.

The Barbie in question smiled at Erin, something I had never seen her do. Hell I didn't know her face was capable of anything other than bitch face I wanted to grab Erin and run screaming when she stooped down and said "Hi pretty girl my name is Rosalie what's yours."


	4. Chapter 4

I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT

Chapter 3

BPOV

Erin cocked her head to the side and eyed Rosalie warily before answering "Erin". She must've sensed my unease because she loved meeting new people and she is right Rosalie looks like one of her many Barbie dolls or even Elsa. And lord bless her she gave me a perfect out to end this unwanted reunion.

"Mommy I'm really hungry."

I nodded and mumbled "Goodbye" to Rosalie. Erin was all but pulling me towards our little area and I took a moment to look back over my shoulder and Rosalie was still standing there watching us.

Reaching the blanket Tanya knew something was up immediately. I must've really looked shook up because she blurted out "What's wrong?"

"Mommy saw someone she knew and I don't think Mommy likes her much. Who was she Mommy, she said her name was Who..ro.. ro." She was rambling, her little mind wanted answers.

"Rosalie." I finished sofly.

Tanya's eyes snapped to mine and I nodded answering the unspoken question. She had heard all about that she devil. The version of her name wasn't exactly very common so she knew exactly who we had just run into. She looked behind me in the direction from which we came and her features hardened. I glanced back and almost fainted, Rosalie had been joined by Emmett, Esme and Carlilse. Esme was pushing a stroller with a toddler in it and Emmett was looking in our direction.

I wanted to scream to the heavens why me. Can't I have any peace. I moved clear across the country to get away from all the horrible events in my past to start over and here it was all up in my face. Threatening the little piece of a life I had carved out for myself. I glanced at the group again and I swear they looked as if they were having a debate about me. They all kept glancing in my direction and Emmett had yet to take his eyes from our little group. It was making me very uncomfortable and Tanya wasn't having it.

"You know what I need to clean my hands guys I will be right back." Tanya declared and my eyes widened Tanya was the sweetest person I knew …until she wasn't. The girl could go from zero to bitch in 1.5 seconds and she was fierce when angry. But this wasn't the time and definitely not the place for one of her famous verbal smackdowns.

"Tanya no.." I started but she was already up and off. Demetri and I could only watch as Tanya confronted the group. She greeted the group and I saw Esme reply but something Rosalie said set her off. Tanya's head snapped in her direction. I could see her head moving side to side as she said whatever it was she was letting loose on the group she then turned on her heel and stalked off leaving the four of them looking bewildered. She came back and smiled "Let's eat." She mouthed later to me as we all dug in. Demetri had been keeping Erin occupied as much as he could after his uncontrollable wife took control of the situation.

"Mommy who were those people and why was Auntie Tanya talking to them like she did the lady when she accused Uncle Metri and I of painting her bird bath pink." Apparently Demetri didn't do such a good job of distraction.

"Just people Mommy knew a long time ago before she was your mommy that's all." Tanya supplied when I seemed at a loss for words.

Demetri started coughing and his eyes darted behind me in warning. I turned to see Esme Cullen approaching us. "Bella can I give you my number it's imperative that I speak with you. I know how you must feel but if you give me an opportunity to say some things I think we can all get past this." She glanced at Tanya warily and she handed me a card. "This is Carlisle's business card my cell is written on the back. Bella I'm begging you to please call, I just can't leave it like this." Her eyes were pleading and watery. I looked at the woman who was the mother to the first and only person I had ever truly felt that connection with. I was confused because although she was never particularly mean she wasn't exactly warm and fuzzy either it was as though she was tolerating me until Edward came to his senses.

She grimaced at the look on my face "I know what you're thinking and If you call I promise I we can discuss it in a much more private setting." She glanced at Erin so I could get her meaning, not that it was necessary. Erin was always in my thoughts.

"I will think about it, that's all I can promise." I responded.

She nodded her head sadly before turning to leave. She stopped halfway around to say "She is really a beautiful girl Bella." I grinned widely "I know." Because I did know and she was.

I turned back to my friends to find Demetri discreetly restraining Tanya and laughed out loud. "Down Tanya." I sputtered out between giggles.

"I must be losing my touch I could've sworn I put the fear of God in them all." She muttered under her breath so Erin couldn't hear. She looked at me with a frown on her face but looked at Erin and decided to keep silent but I could literally screaming at me in her head that we would be talking later.

Demetri asked me quietly "Are you ok? I have a pretty good idea who those people were." I smiled at him Demetri was a big kid but when he needed to be he was very protective of Tanya, Erin and myself and I loved him for it.

"I'm good let's enjoy the rest of the day ok." And that's what we did. I tried to put the chance meeting out of my mind and forget about the card that was burning a hole in my pocket.

Later in the evening after I had given Erin a bath, washed her hair, braided it down and put her to bed. Tanya, Demetri and I were sitting in my backyard around a fire pit drinking wine.

"I don't understand why she wants to speak with me. The fallout after that night with Alice and Edward was horrible. Rosalie came by my house and physically threatened me, I had to call the police on her. I was slapped with a restraining order from Edward and Esme had me removed from all Cullen Design projects I was working on." My eyes closed as I remembered the fallout that prompted me to do my interview. "I couldn't find a job anywhere they had blackballed me which is a big reason why I moved. I was near destitution and my parents as you know aren't speaking to me so I couldn't turn to them. I got down to my last 500.00 bucks and made a decision. I called Headline, they had been calling me for months wanting to interview me about my operation. I have no idea how they even knew my records were supposed to be confidential, but yet they knew." I shook my head now at my stupidity. "I was silly to think moving one county over was gonna help keep my secret. Honestly I would have had moved already if I hadn't met Edward, but me keeping this secret from him blew up in my face so now I had nothing to lose at this point so I agreed to do the interview." I wiped the flowing tears from my face. "I was offered a lot of money by them to tell my story. At the time a young man had sued the hospital that assigned his gender stating they didn't have the right to make those choices. That the child should stay as they were until it was obvious what sex he or she should be. He killed himself when he lost his case it was the hot story of the moment so they were willing to pay me more for my story."

In the end I got to tell my side and how everything happened. I should have been a girl from the start. It's documented that the hospital performed test and confirmed this. So why allow parents to make such a decision based off emotion and desires is what I could never understand. People looked at me as if I was having a sex change but I wasn't I was having a bad decision reversed.

"I took my check and moved clear across the country because I wanted a fresh start. I found my new job and a few months later I had Erin and that's that. I don't understand what she could possibly have to say to me now after how I was treated. Don't get me wrong I know I was wrong, so so wrong for not telling Edward as soon as we started dating but I was so scared of losing him. That however is no excuse and. I can't discount my whole part in the mess but I learned a very valuable lesson." My voice cracked on the end that lesson had broken my heart in a million pieces and I would always live with the what if. Maybe if I had been forthcoming it wouldn't have went down so badly but hindsight is 20/20.

Everyone was quiet for a moment before Demetri cleared his throat and said. "Bella I get what you are saying about a lesson learned because some men may have reacted violently. I thank God he didn't but at the same time it could have ended totally different. But on the flip side of things if you two had gotten as close as you say then he had to have some emotion for you. That doesn't just go away because you are angry. If nothing else he should have heard you out even if he decided to end the relationship."

He took a sip of wine before finishing with "Call her and get closure, find out what she wants maybe they want to apologize for how they treated you. Emotions are a very powerful thing and people have knee jerk reactions to situations and later they think "Maybe I shouldn't have done that" but it's too late because the damage is done. Hear her out and if nothing else you get to tell her just how badly they all hurt you with their treatment. And I'm not just talking emotionally she and her family screwed with your livelihood, what if things hadn't worked out like they had? You literally had no one to turn to for help. That's what I think anyway."

"Ughhh I hate to say it Bells but I think Dem's right I don't want you anywhere near those people I remember how broken you looked when you first got here, but closure may help you. You keep discounting love and I think they have a lot to do with the that. Maybe if you see what they have to say it can set you free." Tanya's nose was scrunched up as she thought about her next words. "I have to admit I think they seemed hopeful not angry at seeing you today. I was telling them that they had better not start any drama in front of your child and a whole zoo full of kids. It wasn't until Rosalie got all holier than thou about what they were OWED that I flipped out."

She nodded her head "Call her Bella put an end to it all and then you can move on."

I decided Tanya and Demetri was right and after bidding them goodbye I dialed the number on the back of the card.

Esme light breezy voice answered "Hello."

"Hello Esme it's me…..uhh Bella." My voice wavered a bit with my nervousness.

"Oh Bella I'm so happy you called….I wasn't sure you would." She actually did sound relieved.

"Yeah I know it's kinda late I just wanted to maybe set up dinner tomorrow around 7. I will have gotten off and gotten Erin settled. I know this very nice restaurant and they have a private room I will make reservations with them and text you the address.." I rushed out. I wanted privacy but I didn't want them in my home.

"Well Bella" Esme began hesitantly "we live here now. We recently made the move as Edward and Carlisle jointly run the new Cancer institute opened in the City. We can have dinner at our home…if you like."

I felt myself sway and caught my balance by grabbing the counter. Edward live here in Trinity. Oh God Oh God Oh God. I took a minute and gained my composure before saying "No I 'd really rather meet you somewhere if you don't mind." My voice was strained even to my own ears.

"I…I understand." She sounded sad. "Bella I must warn you that Edward is aware that you live here and he wants a chance to talk to you as well. ….Do you mind if he…if he joins us it will be just Carlilse and I along with Edward."

I didn't speak my voice was stuck in my throat. I heard Esme calling my name as I just held the phone to my ear. It wasn't until the next voice spoke into the phone that I reacted.

"Bella?" A rich baritone spoke into the receiver. Even after all this time I recognized his voice I gasped loudly and pulled the phone away from ear before promptly ended the call.


	5. Chapter 5

I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT

Chapter 4

BPOV

I was breathing heavily as I stared at the phone in my hand. I felt as if my chest was about to cave in. Why him, why now? I almost dropped the phone when it rang in my hand. It was Esme calling back or Edward. I closed my eyes and counted slowly to three before answering.

"Hello" I said softly bracing myself for his voice again, but it was Carlilse. "Bella please don't hang up. I'm so sorry for the behavior of both my wife and son. I'm sure seeing us today was a shock and they overly eager to see you. Bella if you would still allow for myself and Esme to meet you I promise it will be only Esme and myself. I give you my word. Should you choose to meet with anyone after seeing us is entirely up to you."

"O… , Let's meet tomorrow at 7 as I told Esme. I will text the address of the restaurant to her beforehand." I was going to need a shot of Tequilla once this call was over.

"Thank you Bella. I will see you tomorrow dear. Have a good night." And he ended the call. I sat down at my kitchen table and stared off into space. My mind a jumbled mess. Esme and Edward had thrown me for a loop. I mean I didn't hate Edward but I wasn't sure exactly what I felt about him to be honest. I do understand why he walked away, I wish he would have heard me out first but I mean I understand. I do think the restraining order was a bit much it isn't like I was stalking him. That was more humiliating than anything. For so long I've just banished that awful time to the back of my mind and focused on raising Erin that I didn't know how I felt about him.

Could I face him? Did I want to? What would he say? What would I say? Was I going to give him a meeting as well? I grimaced at the thought but the answer was probably yes. Truth of the matter was that Trinity was not a small town but it was a far cry from a big city. I loved it because of it's inbetweeness. I didn't feel swallowed up by millions of faceless people but it was just big enough not to be mind numbingly boring. We were nestled just a short drive away from a major city when looking for even more excitement and the schools here were great. The downfall to that means I was sure I would run into Edward and some of the other Cullens eventually, it would be inevitable.

I groaned and placed my head in my hands before getting up and getting ready for bed. It was the worst sleep I had in years.

I awoke with Erin snuggled next to me as usual and I laid there for a moment just savoring the calm and peace of the early morning before I had to get to work. Kissing the top of her head I breathed in Erin's little girl smell wishing I could just stay here all day and not face the world.

After a few minutes natured called and I got up waking her up in the process. "Wake up sweetheart It's time to get ready for school."

She stretched and blinked at me as she begin to gain consciousness. "Go get dressed sweetie while I get ready for work and get breakfast cooked." She scrambled into her bedroom and I headed to the shower. I didn't really have to dress her for school as she wore uniforms so other than combing her hair I could let her dress herself.

After my shower I went downstairs and proceeded to make a quick breakfast of scrambled eggs, bacon, and toast. I poured Erin some orange juice and went back upstairs to get dressed myself.

Twenty minutes later I reemerged in a black pencil skirt matched with an apple green silk wrap top. Demetri and Tanya were at the table eating with Erin as they normally are.

"Uhmm guys can you watch Erin tonight I have dinner with Esme and Carlilse?" Tanya's eyes widened and Demetri coughed on his juice.

"Dinner?" Demetri choked out. "How did that happen."

"Well we agreed that I should talk right so I'm going to hear what they have to say. This isn't exactly a phone conversation." I was acutely aware of Erin soaking up all the conversation and I didn't want to say too much in front of her.

"Erin finish your juice and go get your backpack sweetie." She scrambled from her seat and ran upstairs.

"I didn't want them to come here and I definitely wasn't going on to their home so it was dinner." I rushed out before Erin came back.

"Ohhhh I didn't think about that." Tanya frowned. "Do you want me to come? Dem can watch lil bit."

I smiled at my friend "No, but thanks for offering." I needed to do this on my own.

Tanya nodded understanding. "OK and yes I will hold on to the squirt until you get in, you know you don't have to ask."

Just then Erin ran into the room and headed to the door. Tanya and Dem followed us out, I set the alarm and was off.

I couldn't concentrate at all at work. My mind was obviously elsewhere lucky for me my boss was on vacation so no one noticed my lack of productivity. I remembered to make our reservations requesting the private room and texted Esme the address and restaurant name. My day finally came to an end and I left to pick up Erin from school.

She was excited to spend the day with her fellow troublemaker Demetri. "Erin." I was trying to use my stern voice. "No pranks, I mean it. Stay away from Mrs Olsen's cat and Mr Suggars mailbox."

Erin's eyes grew wide. "Yeah did you really think I didn't know about that." I smirked at her, "I'm a mom I know everything you do kid."

"No pranks Mom, I promise." She nodded her little head but she had a glint in her eye, normally I would give her the third degree but I had too much on my mind.

After getting home I made her a quick snack and helped her with her homework. I would tell Tanya to order pizza for dinner. While we were finishing up her homework Demetri and Tanya arrive. It was unspoken that they always babysat her at home so she could sleep in her bed. I was hardly ever out late anyway unless I was out with Tanya for a girls night out and Demetri would just sleep in my guest room.

I touched up my makeup, said goodbye, and headed to Brinton's. The restaurant was very nice but not crazy expensive. My hands were shaking as I drove, the closer I got the more nervous I became. I was a jittery mess when I arrived at the restaurant and took a few moments to calm myself down. Just then Esme sent a text stating that they had arrived and were waiting. I went into panic mode. No I wasn't going to do this, I decided I wasn't ready. I moved to crank the car and my phone was ringing in my purse, it was Tanya's ringtone so I picked it up.

"Hey is Erin ok?" I answered.

"Yeah Erin is fine. Her and Dem are….." Her voice trailed off "You know what never mind that's not why I called. Get out the car and go inside." She said.

"How ..did you.." I stuttered.

"Bella please I know YOU. Now get out and go face them like the strong woman you are. Show them they didn't break you. Let them know they hurt you and tell your side. Get this out of your system Bella you can do this."

I almost teared up she knew me so well. "Have I told you lately how much I love you?" I asked her softly.

"Aww B I love you too, you're my person. Now get your ass in there." And she hung up.

I took a deep breath and I got out.

I didn't allow myself to think as I entered the restaurant. I just informed the hostess that a party was already waiting and I knew where the table was. Entering the private room I saw Carlilse and Esme sitting speaking quietly to one another.

Esme looked up and grabbed Carlisle's hand when she caught sight of me.

"Hello Mr and Mrs Cullen." I greeted them softly. Carlisle stood and pulled my chair out for me.

We were awkwardly silent for a moment before the waiter came over as I had eaten here before I said. "Let's order first okay." They both agreed and we placed our orders and once the waiter left it was awkward once again.

Carlilse cleared his throat and said. "Bella thank you for coming I know this couldn't have been easy for you. First off I want to apologize for everything that happened. Esme and I didn't know exactly why you suddenly disappeared until your Headline interview. After the program aired the kids all had to come clean."

I frowned "What do you mean you didn't know. Esme had me black balled, I couldn't find a job anywhere. And let's not forget I was served with a restraining order for Edward and Esme."

Carlisle's eyes hardened "That was a combined effort of both Rosalie and Alice. Edward left the country for over eight weeks to stay with relatives. He wasn't even there in the beginning of the fallout. Rosalie used the family connection with a judge to get the restraining order served. He happily complied without going through the proper channels thinking you were in some way harming Edward. I don't even want to think about the story they came up with. Alice is Esme's right hand at work her word is as good as her mother's so black balling you wasn't very hard for her to achieve."

Esme was shaking her head "I thought the two of you had just broken up like any other couple. Edward was taking it hard but we had no reason to suspect anything else was amiss." She seemed angry which was confusing to say the least.

My mind was reeling. I knew Rosalie was a vindictive shrew but Alice being this malicious was something new. "Wow, uhmm ok Esme forgive me but why do you care? I mean it was 5 years ago and let's be honest here I wasn't your favorite person, you barely tolerated me so why was it so important for me to know this. It's over and done with."

She bowed her head and looked ashamed. "I'm sorry for that. I wish I could say that that wasn't the case but that would be a lie. I didn't think you were good enough for my son Bella and I apologize for my behavior. I was so very wrong on top of being a hypocrite."

"I don't understand what you mean."

"Bella Carlilse come from money not me. My family was dirt poor up until my father won the lottery when I was 20 years old. I was then able to go to college because at first we couldn't afford it. I met Carlilse our freshmen year and we've been together every since. It's how I'm three years older than him by the time I was accepted and the new semester started my birthday had passed." She looked remorseful.

"That still doesn't answer why do you care now. I'm not trying to be mean but you guys have sorta thrown my life in turmoil." I was getting frustrated.

"Because I have never seen my son as despondent as he was when he came home from Italy. It was like he was numb and I realized he was heartbroken. And no matter how I felt about you I want my son happy. This is his life to live not mine and you made him happy. I can do a lot of things for my children but be a mate isn't one of them. And then there is the fact that Carlisle reminded me that I used to be just like you and being poor doesn't make you a bad person no more than being rich makes you a good one. I'm really sorry about my behavior Bella."

"I'm not poor." I scoffed "Just because I don't have millions doesn't mean I live in poverty. I have a comfortable life."

Carlilse interjected sensing this conversation was about to get off track. "Once the truth was out I tore into Rosalie and Alice because I had never been so utterly disappointed in my daughter in my life. Rosalie isn't my child and I didn't raise her but Alice …." He shook his head. "I had to explain that you were NOT a man, never had been. Despite the operation, which you had no control over, it didn't and couldn't change who you were. I saw the records Bella and there is no way a responsible doctor would have went along with that operation, your female chromosomes were off the chart. Bella as a doctor I see the medical standpoint on this. Your genitals were man made not God given and you righted a wrong. And even if they were God given they had no right to do what they did to you and Edward. Granted you kept a big secret but on the other side I can understand why you felt the need. People can be very judge mental and their reactions only justified your fears."

"Wait how did you get a copy of my records." I was shocked almost angry.

He smiled softly "Bella you made your medical records public when you appeared on the show. It wasn't hard to get a copy. I'm sorry I overstepped but I was trying to understand your case after we saw the show." He explained. I nodded stiffly knowing he was right I did make them public but I couldn't help but feel that my privacy was violated.

Carlilse continued on. "I explained to the family your condition and what it meant in terms they could understand. In their heads they decided you were a man and had a sex change. They understand now after many many conversations, but even before this Edward had finally reached his breaking point and decided he needed to speak with you. He was looking for you when the Headline show aired and everything was revealed concerning his sisters actions."

Carlisle squeezed the bridge of his nose. "I've never seen him so angry and that was the worst fight I've ever seen them have. Edward hasn't spoken to his siblings since that day. He knows Alice and Rosalie masterminded everything but he also knows the two of them don't move unless their husbands know about it. There is no way Emmett and Jasper had no clue about what they were up to. They made decisions on his behalf that they had no right to make. They are all trying to right that wrong but Edward hasn't found a way to forgive any of them."

Esme picked up then "Edward moved here to get away from the family for awhile, Carlilse recently accepted a position in the same facility so we live here now but the others are just visiting. Carlilse and I are living with Edward until we buy a home of our own."

At least the entire family didn't live here that tidbit of information made me feel better. After all I'd heard tonight I couldn't be responsible for my actions if I saw them on a regular basis…really it was Tanya's actions I was more concerned about.

"I don't understand." I mumbled. I was being hit with so much at once my mind couldn't compute. Edward had looked for me. He had wanted to talk. He fought with his family about me. What did this mean? I took a big gulp of wine I was almost overwhelmed. But the next words sent into orbit.

Esme grabbed my hands "Bella, Edward desperately wants to see you and talk. I'm begging you to please hear him out just once. I know he had a bad reaction but after some soul searching he realized he was more upset that you kept the secret not what the secret was. Normally I wouldn't interfere but I feel like my actions may have been partially to blame for you not telling him sooner. Rosalie and I were not very welcoming and we both know Alice is all about Alice. I love my daughter but she is very self- absorbed. They all want to make their amends but my concern is Edward."

She took a deep breath and said. "I know this should be coming from him but I fear he may not get the chance to tell you. He told me about that last night and I personally wouldn't blame you if you never wanted to see him again. But he is my son and I love him and I just want to see him happy and he hasn't been for a long long time now. He still loves you Bella and he never got over you."

AN: Next up EDWARD! Finally right. I want to thank each and everyone of you for reading my little story it makes me happy. I hope I am doing the subject justice.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5

BPOV

I stared at Esme for what seemed like an eternity as I struggled to find the words to convey my feelings.

"Esme I really appreciate you guys wanting to set the record straight. I can see that you and Carlilse really played no part in the fallout of our breakup. I don't really know what to say to you about your daughter that wouldn't offend you so on that front I won't speak on Alice. Rosalie was always a bitch so I'm not surprised at her. As for Edward to be honest I'm not sure I ever want to open this door with him. Maybe if he and I had spoken a few weeks or months later it would be different but it's been five years. If he had wanted to contact me he could have, so really how much could he really miss me? I'm a mom now and I have more than myself to consider. Your family hurt me badly and a few I'm sorry's will not negate that. I accept my part in the fallout of me keeping my past a secret. I should have trusted him and even if he had wanted to end our relationship I should have spoken up sooner." She looked sad but I kept talking.

"I don't hate Edward but…." My voice trailed off because I really didn't know how to put into words what I felt. "I've been constantly let down by the people in my life who were supposed to be on my side. My parents, old friends, and then Edward. I know that may not sound fair since I lied to him by omission but I was alone and on my own…"my voice broke when a sob threatened to erupt from my chest.

Carlilse cleared his throat and said gravely "We completely understand but we will leave his card with you at his request and if you want to talk the ball is in your court. No pressure from us and Edward will respect your wishes."

I saw Esme discreetly wipe her cheek as she moved her food around on her plate. I could tell there was more she wanted to say but she was holding her tongue. Probably wanted to defend Alice in some way but really she couldn't.

"I'm curious however about what you mean by the others want to make amends?" I looked at them curious.

Esme took a deep breath. "The others want to apologize to you, especially Alice. She…" I cut her off before she could even continue.

"Not a snowballs chance in hell." They had some fucking nerve. "First off Alice is probably trying to win brownie points with Edward. The entire time Edward and I were together I never and I mean absolutely never saw her do anything that didn't benefit Alice. Shopping, going out on the town, lunches everything was always what Alice wanted. Rosalie was nothing but cold and mean to me since day one. What I do know is how close Alice and Emmett are to their brother so if he really isn't speaking to them then it doesn't take a rocket scientist to figure out that Alice is trying to get on his good side and Rose was probably demanded to apologize by Emmett." I laughed at the absurdity of it all. "Emmett never not once when Rosalie was throwing out her insults came to my defense, he couldn't have cared less despite the fact that I was his brother's girlfriend. And Jasper seemed to hold me in the same regard as you did. Beneath him therefore not worth getting to know."

Esme reeled back as if I had slapped her but the truth was the truth no sugar sense coating it.

"I came here tonight because you really seemed to be sorry and I guess I wanted a little closure. But after hearing what truly transpired I have no desire ever to see either of your other two children or their spouses." I closed my eyes and exhaled "As far as Edward goes tell him that I don't hate him but don't hold his breath waiting for me to call. It's too much bad history and I'm trying very hard to move on with my life."

The table got silent after that was we finished our meal as we settled our ticket Carlilse spoke to me softly. "I wish you all the best Bella but think about what you said earlier you said you were trying to move on not that you had. You don't seem to be over him either. I think you owe it to yourself for your own happiness to either see what really lays in store with Edward or to put it for rest once and for all don't you think." He leaned in and kissed my cheek. "And let the record show I always saw you for the bright beautiful soul you are. You were always good enough for him don't ever think otherwise and I'm so very sorry that my own family played this horrific role in shattering your life. Take care Bella." He smiled at me sadly and left with his wife.

I got home and found Tanya waiting anxiously for me to arrive. I took one look at her and burst into tears. I cried for every fucked up thing that had happened to my doomed self since that wretched operation when I was born. But most of all I cried over lost love. Tanya held me and cried with me knowing I was purging it all out.

After that meeting with the Cullen's I felt lighter for some reason and I kept Edward's card in my purse but I hadn't made a move to call him. I wasn't sure I would. It had been three weeks and I had gone on with my life as best I could without obsessing over it.

Tanya and Demetri were not in agreement about what I should do so they were no help. Demetri felt like I needed to hear Edward out and maybe we could continue our relationship. "Bella!" He sounded frustrated. "I'm not making excuses for him but he was hit with some pretty devastating news and was given wrong information to boot. He flipped out and said some really fucked up shit but it was in the heat of the moment. There isn't a person alive not guilty of that. The fact is he had nothing to do with the fallout and you are holding him accountable for other people's actions. You care about him still otherwise you wouldn't be this torn up about it. Why deny yourself happiness if he can provide it."

Tanya wasn't hearing any of that logic. "Five fucking years Bella he had five years to find you and explain and he didn't so fuck him." And that was that with her. Like I said no help.

As luck would have it fate took the decision right out of my hands. Three weeks after dinner with his parents I ran into Edward at the animal shelter trying to find Erin a puppy for her birthday which was the next weekend.

I was playing with the cutest puppy ever when I heard "Bella?"

I knew who it was before I even turned around. I had known running into him was a possibility but I was hoping it would have been months later. I turned slowly bracing myself for seeing him the first time in five years. Time was treating him well but he looked different. His hair was shorter than he used to wear it, which was surprising. Women loved his wild hair and he knew it. He was bigger, more bulked up than before. He had more muscles, his t-shirt showed off a chiseled physique. Which was weird because Edward hated exercise of any kind and really never had to anyway since he was naturally tall and lanky like Carlilse. He was still gorgeous that was still the same.

He looked about as stunned to see me as I was him. It was strange, I was dreading seeing him and I felt…fine. I guess I read to many romance novels where the heroine always feel weak in the knees no matter what said asshole has done to her. Yeah none of that here. I spoke first after we stared at one another for a few moments. "Hello Edward. How are you?"

He swallowed hard and shuffled uncomfortably. "I'm doing well…look I can come back if you like. I know you don't want to see me." His eyes flashed with a bit of pain as he looked at the little guy in my hands. "He's cute." He smiled sadly before turning to leave. Just as he opened the door he stopped abruptly before turning around.

"No, I can't leave it like this." He stalked towards me causing me to instinctively take a step back. "Bella I swear if you give me 15 minutes I promise I will never bother you again. I'm begging please just hear me out. I know I don't deserve it but I'm asking anyway." I looked up at him wide eyed. Edward was 6'2 and without my heels on I felt really small next to him. He noticed my look and backed up a bit giving me a little room.

I've often heard people talk about moments that could define the rest of their lives and I knew I was having mine. I knew I would be fine if I never spoke with him again. I had lived the last five years without him and I could walk away now without a backwards glance. That is ultimately the reason I agreed because no matter what I knew I would be okay. It was time to bury my past and move on one way or another. There were questions I wanted answered and I'm sure he had several as well.

"Uhmm ok let me finish up with this little guy and I will meet you across the street at that café I'm a bit hungry anyway." He seemed surprised at my acceptance and nodded fast before hurrying out, almost as if he were afraid I would take it back.

I shot Tanya a quick text and finished up the paperwork for our newest family member.

About 25 minutes later I was seated across from Edward. We placed our orders before we got into it all.

"Thank you for meeting me."

I nodded "Yeah I think this is necessary besides today just proved that we are bound to run into one another from time to time we may as well get this out of the way." I wasn't trying to be as callous as it sounded to my ears but I wasn't going to apologize for that.

He rubbed the back of his neck and I asked "Have you lived here in Trinity long?"

"About a year ago when the institute was almost finished I applied for a position. I needed a change and I was also sick of the long hours of traditional hospitals. The institute offered me a position to run the facility with my background in research as well as my field choice of Oncology it was a win win for me. Of course once Carlilse made the calls to come here himself they immediately offered me another spot running the institute beside my father as his second in command. The original head decided not to take the position leaving a wide open spot unfilled that was perfect for my Dad." He took a sip of water and smile. "I didn't know you lived here Bella. I know that was your next question."

I relaxed at that admission that was one of my many questions. "I want to say I'm sorry first and foremost for my behavior that night. I was shocked and didn't know how to wrap my mind around what Alice told me. She basically burst into my office and blurted out that you were a man and had a sex change operation. I'm by no means excusing my behavior but as a heterosexual male that sent me into a tailspin. I knew I was only attracted to women and I had never questioned my sexuality. I felt like you had deceived me in the worst way. You took away my choice in the matter and I was furious and confused." I couldn't argue with him about how he felt because he was right I did take away his choice.

I interjected at this point. "I'm sorry about that I was wrong to do that. I can only tell you why I didn't tell you and hope you understand." He nodded. "My entire life I was a disappointment to my father he tried to force me to be the boy he wanted. After I turned 15 he realized that wasn't going to happen and he checked out of my life. He was ashamed of me. He was the big strapping man, the chief of police no less, and he had a waif of a son that was more like a daughter. My mother stopped trying to force him to love me after so many years because it was useless. She was a typical meek housewife and never stood up for me. In school I was bullied horribly and he knew and never did a thing about it. He told me once that I needed to man up and maybe I wouldn't be such a target. I wasn't big or strong enough to defend myself against high school boys who bully physically. I had more black eyes and bruised ribs than I can recall."

Edward looked like he was going to be sick. I smiled sadly at him. "The only thing I could do was study hard to get away from that place. I graduated two years ahead of schedule and received a scholarship to UDUB I never went back except to tell them about my change."

I didn't realize I was crying until Edward handed me a napkin to wipe my face. "That's why I didn't say anything. I'd been alone for so long and I was scared of losing you and the few friends I had made if anyone found out. I was selfish but it came from a place of fear and loneliness. You can never understand that because you have your family. Hell your parents have moved across the country to be near you, mine could care less if I was dead or not."

"I'm not trying to justify what I did no matter the consequences I should have told you and for that I am so very sorry." I sniffed.

Edward exhaled harshly he looked angry as he spoke. "Wow, Bella I watched the Headline show and I got a good idea of what it was like for you. Your parents are awful and selfish and I hate that now I may be lumped in with them. I should have listened to your side of things instead of losing it like I did. When you needed me I let you down by running away and you had to deal with the fallout. You will never know just how sorry I am for that. But Bella I had decided long before the show aired that I didn't care. It took me a while to come to grips with it because I was still in the mindset that you used to be a man."

"Well why didn't you look me up?" I asked frustrated. "If you had wanted to find me you could have it's not like I assumed a new identity."

"So many things came into play Bella. I came home from Italy and tried to get back to my life and I couldn't. Then I was dealing with Rosalie at home. She was ridiculing me at every opportunity she got. Everywhere I went she was there questioning my manhood and trying to emasculate me. Her antics were over the top and not really helping my head space at the moment because I was still missing you like crazy." He stopped for a moment when the waitress delivered the food to the table.

"What is her problem anyway? No one is that awful for no reason at all but it seemed to me that most of her hatred was directed towards me." I really had no clue what I had done to the woman.

Edward chuckled humorlessly and shook his head. "That's easy. You had me. Rosalie came on to me really strongly before she got with Emmett and I turned her down. She just isn't my type and I actually was dating someone at the time, so her timing was off. No one ever knew because I really didn't think it was an issue when her and Emmett started dating it's not like we hooked up or anything. I went away to college and moved back home after graduation and things were normal. It wasn't until after they were married she started being really mean to any woman I dated. I normally just steered clear of her but you were important and I wanted you to meet my parents. She was extra horrible to you because I had never done that before."

My mouth dropped open in disbelief "Are you kidding me! Who does that? Does Emmett know? Why would he put up with that?" Emmett Cullen was an absolute gorgeous specimen of a man. He reminded me of that actor Henry Cavall all dark hair and blue eyes with a body made from porn dreams. I didn't get to know him well for obvious reasons but he also seemed like a nice enough guy.

"He didn't at first because I didn't want to hurt him he loves her and I didn't want to be responsible for discord in their marriage. But after the show aired Dad confronted us all and the truth came out. I was livid and spilled the beans about her behavior over the past few years. She and Emmett almost divorced behind that fight. I don't even think she really wanted me she just hated the fact that I didn't want her." He stared into space a moment before continuing. "Some hard truths came out that night and I don't think my relationship will ever mend with my brother and sister or their significant others. What they did to you affected me as well."

He sighed heavily. "I knew then that you probably hated me. The restraining order and I heard about Rosalie calling you "a fucking faggot" to your face, them tampering with your job, topped with how I reacted when I first found out. Alice telling all of your friends about you that didn't know. I didn't see how you could forgive me. After everything was done I felt like we owed it to you to allow you to move on with your life in peace. Granted I should have looked you up to apologize I really have no excuse for that except cowardice. I was ashamed to face you Bella scared of seeing hate in your eyes when you looked at me. What I didn't count on after letting you go was me never getting over you. The question of what could have been always lingering."

I was stunned but in a way I understood what he was saying. I was hurt beyond belief and I'm not so sure I wouldn't have held him accountable for everything that happened. In lala land love conquers all but in the real world sometimes things happen out of your control that can kill a relationship.

"I have a question Edward." He motioned for me to ask away. "If I had told you in the beginning about my condition would you have dated me?"

He looked shocked not expecting that. "Wow uhmm in a perfect world I would say yes but that would be a lie. If I'm honest with myself, I would have to say no, probably not."

I swallowed hard at least he was honest I nodded as he went on. "But I wouldn't have known you at that point. I wouldn't have feelings for you. I wouldn't know what you would come to mean to me. I know you now and if asked now the answer would be absolutely."

 **AN. So we have the talk. Let me point out a few things in Edwards defense. Bella lied about a very important part of who she is. He had a very real right to know maybe not first date but before things got serious. This is something that men would have a very hard time accepting. I know in the land of make believe we would like to say that it shouldn't matter but it does. Pretending like any man would be okay with this is not reality most would flip out just like he did. She needed this talk because he wasn't guilty of anything except his initial reaction and running away. Rosalie and Alice are the bad guys here and they effectively ruined any chance they had of reconciliation at the time.**

 **Oh and this isn't going to be a long story guys. Originally it was 8 chapters but Im thinking maybe 12-15 now.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6

BPOV

Meeting with Edward was freeing in a way. We both put it all out in the open and apologized for our mistakes. We left it there and Edward hinted at getting to know one another again even if just as friends. I was honest and told him I needed to think things over before making a decision about that. I just felt that too much bad was overshadowing the good. We parted ways that day and although I had given him my contact information I was clear about how I felt about reconciliation of any kind.

I had received a few texts from him to which I responded but he wasn't pushing me for which I was grateful.

That was a week ago and today was Erin's birthday party. I was currently setting up her Wonder woman cake. It was a 2 tier cake. The bottom was blue with stars on it and the top was of course red with gold trimming. Erin had wavered back and forth between a Wonder woman or Mystique themed party. My girl was enamored with all female supers, good or bad. I'm very happy she decided on Wonder Woman as I had to make some of the decorations, but I got a lot of Justice League stuff off ebay. Mystique would not have been as easy.

The kids were now in the backyard participating in a scavenger hunt. I had combined my backyard with Tanya and Demetri's and created an obstacle course. The kids were in teams and various treasures were hid all over the backyard. Each team had a route and had to solve a riddle when they found hidden treasure in order to get the map to the next spot. It would keep them busy for a while, which was my main goal. I had yet to bring her puppy out which was being kept at Tanya's until present time. I didn't want the kids distracted and a puppy would surely do that.

Demetri came into the living room as I finished setting up all the treats for the kids. "Bella that is one rambunctious puppy you found. He is gonna fit right in with me and Erin. The things we are gonna teach him to do." He was grinning ear to ear and I rolled my eyes. Leave it to me to find the most mischievous puppy in the world.

He sobered up for a moment "You and I are overdue for a talk. After the kids go home yeah?" I sighed and nodded. I knew it was coming Demetri had been working extensively with a client and had worked longer hours all week I had only seen him at breakfast which doesn't actually give the opportunity to have an adult conversation.

"I Know Dem but right now I don't want to think about anything but Erin. It's my baby's birthday and I want her to enjoy it without me being distracted." Today was about Erin and I was devoting all my attention to her.

Dem kissed the side of my head "I know but after the party ok, I'm just worried about you."

"I know Dem." I replied softly.

At that moment my very excited 7 year old came barreling into the living room. "Mommy Mommy we found the treasure, we found it!" Erin was followed by several Batgirls, Supergirl, Catwoman, and various other superheroes. A few of the rebels were dressed as villains Poison Ivy and Harlequin, one parent had went all out and her daughter was the comic book version of Storm, white hair and all. The girls looked absolutely adorable. Erin had given strict instructions that she was to be the only Wonder woman so no one else had on her costume.

"Way to go squirt!" Demetri high fived my pint sized cutie and whispered in her ear. She fell into a fit of giggles before looking at me.

I narrowed my eyes. "Whatever and I mean whatever it is you to heathens are up to stop it now. Don't forget I still haven't punished you two for that little stunt last month." The night of my dinner with the Cullens I came home to an irate neighbor.

'Well Mom in a court of law you would lose your case. You said no pranks and we didn't pull a prank. We wanted to pologize about the whole mistanding bout the birdbath. It was an pology" Erin stated smugly.

"It's pronounced MISunderstanding and you two think you're slick you filled her backyard with 50 pink flamingos." The next week the two future cellmates had tied 50 windchimes to the branches of another neighbors yard. The week after that they decided to play cupid with two single neighbors. They deemed that the two neighbors needed a little push to get together and switched their mail. That one wouldn't have been so bad except Jake was a white hardcore biker, tattooed and all, and Nessie was a very nice quiet African American woman. A very conservative African American, she was an accountant for god sake. They were as different as two people could possibly be.

"But she said she wanted pretty birds in her backyard. So we just gave her what she wanted." Erin looked at me all wide eyed and innocent. Yeah uh huh.

"The windchimes in Paula Dentons trees, the trail of sugar all over Mrs Wilsons flowers and sidewalk. Ants were everywhere! You two know she hates any kind of bug. Switching Jake and Nessie's mail." I shook my head as I ticked their antics off the last few weeks using my fingers. "I still don't get why you cut off Nessie's water."

"Oh Jake is a plumber, he owns his own company. We knew she would ask for help when she answered the door." Demetri supplied as if that made any sense.

"Unca Metri said we were helpin nature." Erin defended her uncle when I glared at him. "And they are friends now cuz that day he went in he didn't come back out not even when her lights went off."

Demetri chocked on the hot dog he was stuffing in his mouth, this apparently was news to him.

Erin kept right on digging his grave. "He has been there every night with the lights off. Unca Metri did you cut off her lights by accident? Maybe you should fix em cuz you said he worked with water all the time but maybe he doesn't know how to fix lights. But then why do they only not work at night, how do you do that?"

"Yeah I think I hear Tanya calling me. Coming honey." He bolted from the room which was smart on his behalf, I wanted to kill him.

I hugged my big girl and announced it was time for cake and ice cream and after that presents. Anything to get her mind off of this conversation.

The girls sang happy birthday and Erin soaked up the attention. Her squeal could probably be heard in China when I carried her puppy in. He had a huge bow around his neck and was in a huge wicker basket. She immediately named him Bandit. I snorted at that one as Tanya laughed herself silly.

Later that evening after Erin was finally asleep. Bandit was tucked right in with her much to my dismay but she refused to sleep without him claiming he would be lonely. I, of course, caved in.

"Spill Swan" Demetri started. "Tanya gave me the run down of it all but I want to know what you are truly feeling about it all now that you know."

"I'm not sure I want to start a relationship with a guy whose family I hate. Well not all Carlilse is great and I can see that Esme was sincere. I may not have been her choice but she understands that she cannot chose Edwards significant other. His siblings however have no chance at a relationship with me. Then there is Erin to consider. Besides we seem to be jumping the gun a bit here…" Demetri cut me off before I could finish.

"Bullshit." He said simply.

"What?" I exclaimed and Tanya scoffed and rolled her eyes at him. She still wasn't really feeling warm and fuzzy about Edward.

"I call bullshit." He repeated. "You are coming up with a million excuses and for what? Erin will always be here so what you aren't going to date until she is an adult. You will have the same precautions with any guy you date when it comes to Erin. You are scared to take a chance on the guy because he hurt you. His family hurt you. You were let down. I get it but do not use his family or Erin as an excuse to walk away. Be honest with yourself here then maybe you can stop dwelling on it. I'm not telling you that you have to give this guy a shot but don't walk away out of fear." I must have looked shell shocked because he sighed.

"Look Bella the only reason I'm saying this is because not once since I've know you have you ever been twisted up over any guy. He evokes emotion out of you which mean you feel something for him the question is, is it strong enough to overcome all you've been through."

"How do I decide that, it's been five years!" I exclaimed.

"Ughhh just go out with him Bella damn!" Tanya piped in. "That way when he proves that once again he is an asshole you can put his ass to rest."

Demetri shook his head at Tanya. "Bella what would getting to know him again hurt? You said yourself that he wasn't really the cause of most of what went down so why not see if things can work out between you two?"

"Because I was crushed the first time around, but truthfully I was always waiting for the shoe to drop. I knew my secret would tear us apart so when it happened I could say see I knew it. But this time he knows and if he leaves again it just means that I'm not worth it and I'm not sure if I could take that from another person." My eyes watered.

"Oh Bella." Tanya engulfed me in a hug and Demetri looked pained to see me so upset.

"Bella maybe.." Before he could finish the doorbell rang. I frowned and looked at Demetri.

"Demetri I swear to God if that's another neighbor complaining about you and Erin I'm going to castrate you." I was very serious he was turning my sweet baby into a juvenile delinquent.

Tanya went to answer the door and I just watched Demetri with my arms crossed as he tried to figure out what stunt he could possibly be getting blamed for. In the next second we heard. "What the fuck are you doing here!"

Demetri and I jumped and scrambled to investigate and we find Tanya nose to nose with Rosalie Cullen. My eyes went wide and my mouth dropped open.

"This has nothing to do with you I came to speak to Bella." Rosalie fired off.

"Are you serious right now? First of all, you are here uninvited and unwanted. And Bella is my business, so whatever bullshit you are about to spill, you can shove it up your nonexistent ass." Tanya took another step forward. "She doesn't want to see you and your god awful family. If she does she will seek you out. You had no right to just show up at her home after what you did. What the hell is wrong with you."

Rosalie faltered just for a second, shock written all over her face she wasn't used to anyone talking back to her. I'm also pretty sure she also expected me to be home alone. She squared her shoulders and faced Tanya, lord the last thing I wanted was these two amazons fighting in my living room. "Look I just came to clear the air with Bella and apologize. I just want all this behind us so my family can move on from this."

"You want to move on!" Tanya screeched. "Really? You talk about this as if you didn't try to destroy someone's life. You were vindictive and malicious and you are not welcome here."

She ignored Tanya's tirade and looked at me over her shoulder. "Can we talk?" she asked me.

Tanya raised her finger and said "No, bitch. What you can do is get out."

Rosalie sneered at Tanya. "Call me a bitch again."

"Bitch. Bitch. Bitch. Bitch." She said each word slow and menacing. "Now what?" I knew this Tanya, this was end up with an assault charge Tanya. I looked at Demetri pointedly who was already headed to pull his wife back.

"Hey guys Erin is upstairs asleep we need to tone this down." I hissed at both of them.

Demetri moved Tanya back who shot daggers at him and Rosalie looked at me and said. "Really Bella you can't fight your own battles." I looked at her like she had two heads. Well there went any chance she had of me hearing her out. My face must've reflected this because she immediately looked contrite.

"I'm sorry that was not called for." She said weakly.

I was about to tell her to take a hike when I heard a voice call her name. "Rosalie!"

Edward was walking towards my door and he looked furious. "Are you really this dense Rose? You're not helping anything by coming over here. I told you all to leave us alone."

Rosalie's face twisted into a scowl. "You're just going to throw away your family because of this?" She threw her hands up. "It's been five years Edward, you won't even talk to your brother." Just for a second she looked sad. "He won't get passed this unless you forgive him. I don't know how we will survive that."

I almost felt sorry for her. It was obvious she was losing her husband due to the rift she had created. But then I realized Rosalie probably wasn't even sorry. She was just here because of the fallout from her and Alice's action's. I was just a means to get what she wanted.

Edward chuckled humorlessly "So your solution was to harass Bella into what exactly? Even if Bella let me back into her life Emmett and I will be on the outs. As long as you are his wife, he and I…" He shook his head at the blonde. "Rose you messed with my life for years and then almost destroyed it out petty vindictiveness. My brother stood by and watched you try to tear apart a person I love and never said a word to stop you. My happiness didn't mean a thing to him when he allowed you to behave like you did. So the state of your marriage is all on your shoulders not mine."

"I love him Edward. Please." She pleaded to her brother-in-law.

Edward didn't seemed to be moved at all as he looked at her. "Well it seems you figured that out a little too late huh? Now get out and don't come back here."

She choked out a sob and looked over at me with water filled eyes. Her expression was one of embarrassment as she realized we had heard the entire exchange. She lowered her gazed and fled the house.

Edward then turned to me looking apologetic. "I'm so sorry Bella. I gave them all strict instructions to leave you alone. Rosalie flew in this morning but I didn't know why until Emmett called me to tell me he asked Rosalie for separation. He was giving me a warning that she as coming to see you. She has it in her head that if you forgive them all you might reconcile with me and all will be fixed."

"She's desperate." I supplied.

Demetri cleared his throat behind me. "Oh Edward uhmmm this is Tanya and Demetri, my neighbors and best friends." Demetri greeted Edward and held his hand out for Edward to shake as Tanya eased over to me to whisper in my ear.

"Shit he is fine." She was looking at him appreciatively.

We stood there and stared at each other for a few moments before Tanya interjected breaking the silence. "I have to say you got here just in time I was about to go Laila Ali on her ass. How about you join us for a glass of wine." She elbowed me in the side. I swear she was about as subtle as a rock but god bless her because I was at a loss.

Edward searched my face seeking permission and I smiled softly and nodded my head. His answering megawatt smile almost made my knees buckle. Tanya muttered "Shit." under her breath and Demetri chuckled.

I let out a breath as we headed for my backyard.

As we sat around the fire pit Tanya and Demetri cuddled up together. Leaving the other couch free for Edward and myself. He sipped on his wine before speaking. "You have a beautiful home Bella this backyard is amazing." I was proud of my backyard I'd had a landscaper transform by backyard into a haven. Erin had a huge swing set/playhouse combo in the far corner and I had a koi pond and massive garden filled with exotic flowers.

"Thank you." I replied. "I'm sorry I hadn't called. I needed time to think you know."

He shook his head "Bella that's perfectly fine I knew you had to digest everything that I told you. I mean really I've waited five years to speak to you a few days hasn't exactly killed me." He joked lightly.

I bit my lip and giggled.

Edward tentatively asked me about the party decorations he noticed.

"Oh it is Erin's birthday today we had her a party." I responded shyly. "The puppy last week was for her."

"Ahh Mom told me she was a cutie." He smiled. "Was she excited about her puppy?"

"Yeah she was pretty excited." Unbeknownst to us we were shifting closer to one another until Tanya cleared her throat. I jumped and looked over at her and she raised her eyebrow at me. I was confused until I realized Edward and I were very close, almost touching with our heads inclined towards one another. I blushed beet red. Thank God it was dark outside I'm sure he couldn't see.

Demetri looked like the cat that ate the canary. He had that I told you so look on his face. I glanced at Edward who was watching me quietly. His expression held a flicker of hope and he breathed in deeply and asked me? "Bella would you like to have dinner with me Saturday?"

I made a decision right then. "Yes. Yes I would like that."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7

BPOV

I don't know who was more excited Tanya or myself. From the moment I said yes she had practically been vibrating in anticipation. I mean she had married me off to the man already, a complete 180 from her attitude before, which I totally called her on.

"Well that was before I saw the two of you together. It was eye opening to see you so entranced by someone. I thought I was going to have hose the two of you down." She huffed into the phone. "Not to mention how he gravitated towards you. And he is one hot piece of ass let me tell ya. I gotta give you some credit you have some good taste."

I snorted knowing she was right. Attraction wasn't a problem between us never has been, but it was as if the universe was against us.

"I'm just hoping this works out. Edward and I are two different people now but I want to try. I haven't really been honest with you or myself. I'm lonely and I want someone to call my own and grow a family with. Whether or not that's Edward I don't know but I intend to find out." I paused "I do know this, I'm going to let go of the past and give dating a try if Edward and I don't end up together. I….I don't want to grow old alone. One day Erin will be an adult and go off to start her own life and …"

"Sooo what are you wearing? Do you know?" I think Tanya sensed the conversation was get to emotional for me and I was at work. I had been trying not to think about my pending date until necessary so I wouldn't work myself up. I sighed "No Tanya I haven't decided. Maybe we can go shopping Saturday afternoon to pick something out. We can grab lunch at the square and hit a few of those boutiques." I was killing two birds with one stone, well actually three. Erin loved shopping of any kind, I needed some girly time with Tanya and I needed an outfit. Win-win.

Tanya squealed she loved shopping with me. She claimed she had no fashion sense and always managed to look like trailer trash Barbie when she dresses herself and I always looked like I stepped from a magazine catalogue. I put together most of her outfits which she loved. She in turned was gifted at hairstyling and kept my mane sleek and healthy. She was actually a licensed stylist but decided after working in the business for a year that it wasn't what she wanted to do with the rest of her life.

We chatted a few more minutes before she had to get back to work. Just as I put the phone back in it's cradle it rang again and I picked up without looking at the caller ID.

"Bella Swan speaking, how may I help you." A warm baritone filled my ear.

"Hello Bella, it's Edward." I was caught off guard to say the least.

"Hello Edward…how how are you." I sputtered out. "I'm a bit surprised to hear from you."

"I was wondering if you wanted to have lunch with me today. If you don't already have plans that is. I want to see you before Saturday and today my afternoon schedule is light." He finished out.

"Uhmm yeah that would be nice. There is a sandwich café called Hewt's that's about midway between her and the institute. What time would you like to meet?" I was actually pleased maybe I wouldn't be so nervous about the date if we get a little of the anticipation of seeing one another out of the way. And I really wanted to see him again.

"Let's say about an hour from now?" I could hear him shuffling papers in the background and a female voice call his name. I knew he had to go.

"An hour is fine see you there."

About fifty minutes later I sat at a table waiting for Edward to arrive. I was gazing out the window watching people walk by when he got out of his car. I watched him walk towards the café and marveled at his physical transformation he was always attractive but his body now was drool worthy.

He entered the café and I noticed several heads turn in his direction and shook my head. He scanned the room for me and grinned broadly when he caught my gaze. I could see the disappointment roll off several women in the restaurant. I smiled in his direction and rose to greet him. He reached me and without hesitation kissed my cheek in greeting. I almost knew he would, his father had instilled certain behaviors in his sons and Carlilse greeted all the important women in his life with a kiss on the cheek.

"So what's good here." He asked.

"Uhmm I really like their lunch duo specials half sandwich and half soup or salad. The chicken salad sandwich is really good." I said as I skimmed the menu. He took my advice and we placed our orders with the waitress.

As we waited we delved into small talk. "So I can't help but notice that you've gotten a little …uhmm bulked up. What prompted that?"

"Well" he started slowly. "After you left and everything happened I needed an outlet for my frustrations. I was at odds with my family…still am really. I was missing you and my work was suffering. I felt myself slipping into a depression. I saw a therapist a few times before a friend of mine suggested boxing. It helped me compartmentalize my anger a lot. So I began training which means running and weights. After a while the workout becomes ingrained so I have a home gym now and I spar with other guys from time to time at the local gym." He held my gaze unwaveringly the entire time he spoke.

He paused as the waitress arrived at our table with food. "I wonder if I'm getting to big sometimes."

"I like it." I blurted out causing my face to flame.

He grinned and looked at me playfully waggling his eyebrows at me causing me to laugh out loud. And just like that the tension was lifted. Edward had always been this mischievous mix of naughty and forceful that I loved. He was all man no doubt but he had a sense of humor when needed.

"What exactly do you like." He teased.

I could feel my ears burning. "Shut up, you know you look all Wolverinish. Oh God did I just say that." I covered my face with my hands.

"I always loved that blush of yours." He quipped.

The remaining lunch was light hearted and fun. We kept it simple. I think we were both intentionally doing that. We talked about our jobs and he asked me about Erin, it was over much too soon. But I was right it helped curb some of my nerves about our date.

After work I picked up Erin from school and decided to let Demetri grill a few burgers and hot dogs. We lit the fire pit, I wanted to soak up the remaining warm weather as much as I could. It was easy to tell winter was on its, way the evenings were getting a little cooler.

As Tanya and I sat around watching Erin play with Bandit she spoke up. "Demetri and I are discussing having a baby. I know we have other avenues other than me carrying my own child. We could use a surrogate using his sperm and someone else's eggs or try adoption like you did, but I can't help but think I'm being selfish by not having my own child with my husband." I saw Demetri glance over at me before turning his attention back to the grill. "He says I'm being silly that any child we have biologically or otherwise will be loved so much."

"But Bella my mother's disease is so scary and I don't know if I can condemn a child to the uncertainty of their future. I mean I know you can't guarantee that their life is going to be perfect but you can remove as many obstacle's as possible right? I don't know what to do here and I don't want to obsess over it and turn into a crazy lady who loses her husband and friends over baby obsession ya know." I chuckled Tanya was crazy and she watches too much lifetime.

I smiled not surprised at all Tanya and Demetri were ready for children they were great with kids. I knew that eventually they would get the baby bug, it was inevitable with how much time they spent with Erin.

"Wow I don't know what to say T. That's a tough decision I know you're going to have to follow your heart and only you can decide the right course to take. I can tell you this I couldn't love Erin more than I do now biological or not, but I did want to experience pregnancy so I'm not going to dismiss your feelings about carrying your own child. I was devastated when I found out I wouldn't be able to conceive. But once I held Erin the first time, all that hurt and anger, it just melted away. Whatever you choose to do you know I will support you no matter what and so will Demetri." I wrapped my arms around her and she laid her head on my shoulder.

"I know you will."

We spent the rest of the evening watching Erin tire herself out under the stars.

 **AN: Sorry this chapter is a little shorter than usual but its my busiest time of the month at work and Ive been working 12 hrs at the office so…yeah**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 8

BPOV

It was Friday morning and Erin was out of school for the day. An in-service teacher day is what the calendar called it. I decided to take a day off from work so Erin could get her hair done at her salon with Senna and then she and I would get mani/pedis if we had time. Tanya was great with my hair but African American hair care was totally different especially in its natural state. I had decided to get her some individual micro braids. She loved them and they typically lasted about two months, they could also be styled just like regular hair. They were expensive and the hair cost a ton, but six to eight weeks of not having to deal with Erin's mane was worth the 300.00 I was about to spend. Senna normally took about six hours to braid her hair in this style so I could leave her at the salon and run a few errands and get myself a massage. Her appointment was at 9am and she would be done around 3pm, I did this so she could sleep in an extra hour before we had to get up.

Breakfast was the lively affair that it always was. Tanya was reading a Cosmo, while Demetri teased Erin when out of the blue Erin asked.

"Mommy who is Benjamin and Charlie? Why do they have our last name?" Her mouth was full of eggs but I heard her loud and clear.

My eyes snapped to Tanya whose own eyes had widened in shock. I think my stomach was turning flips. I wasn't ready for this conversation. I always had the intention of explaining everything to Erin but she was a child and I didn't feel the need to potentially confuse her about the situation. The older she was the better she would grasp the concept. The room was silent for a long moment. Erin sensed something was off she looked back and forth between the three of us confused. "Mommy what's wrong?"

I found my voice and asked "Uhh honey where did you hear that name?" Please God don't let it be some parent from school.

"Da letter on da counter." She stated matter of factly and pointed towards a small table I had near the door. I had a key bowl on it and an umbrella holder below it. I typically threw all the junk mail on here. Most of my bills were directly debited from my account and all my credit was e-billed to me. I very rarely got important mail unless I ordered something online.

I walked towards the table and there on top was a letter addressed to Benjamin Swan from Charlie Swan. I saw red. How dare he. I hadn't been Benjamin even when Benjamin was my name. Why couldn't he just leave me the hell alone. He had made himself perfectly clear where we stood when I went to see them after my surgery.

FLASHBACK

I stood on the porch anxious for my parents to answer. I knew they were home because my Dad's cruiser was in the yard as well as my Mothers sedan. I knocked on the door, harder this time wondering what could be taking them so long. Our house wasn't exactly huge, a standard three bedroom home.

Just as I was about to knock again the door was yanked open and there stood my father with a look of utter contempt on his face as he looked down at me. "What in the hell are you doing here?" He all but shouted at me.

"I….I wanted to come see you and Mom. My surgery was.." I didn't even get the sentence out before he interrupted me.

"Yeah your surgery which I forbid you to have, you ungrateful brat. Your Grandmother would roll in her grave if she knew what you used that money on." I could see my Mother standing behind him now silent as always.

"I've always been disappointed in you so I shouldn't be surprised you turned out like this. Embarrassing your Mother and I like this and now you expect me to welcome you into my home after you've turned yourself into an abomination." He sneered and I gasped in shock at the harshness of his words.

"Let me make myself clear Benjamin you are no longer my son. Don't ever come here again." And with that he slammed the door in my face as I sobbed on the front porch.

END FLASHBACK

I must've stared at the envelope longer than I should have because suddenly Demetri was beside me taking it from my hands, which were trembling. "Hey you're freaking Erin out." He whispered in my ear.

I glanced at Erin who was watching me closely wide eyed. "Oh sweetie this is nothing to be concerned about." I forced out cheerfully, I knew I was handling this horribly. "You and I have a busy day today so go and grab your braid hair okay. It's on the bathroom counter." Erin slid from her chair slowly and went upstairs looking back at me once before disappearing.

Tanya immediately snatched the letter from Demetri's hands. "Friend law in effect." She declared. I was about to protest when she stopped me with a hand up. "You know the rules. I will give this back to you after your date Saturday. Whatever is on this letter can wait. I know you Bella, if you read it and its bad you will let it affect your self-esteem and you will mope and doubt yourself on your date with Edward. You deserve to be happy Bella don't let him take it away. Maybe I'm wrong and he wants to apologize." She shrugged "Who knows what this letter could possibly say but the fact remains he addressed you as Benjamin and that says a lot. He has waited five years to contact you he can wait two days." I gulped and closed my eyes trying to hold back tears. Why was I crying for God's sake? I hated that he had this power over me.

"But what if something has happened to my Mom?" I whispered quietly. It's the only reason I could see my father contacting me.

Tanya regarded me for a moment before answering. "Okay I tell you what. Enjoy your day with Erin and think about if you want to really read this. If you do I will give it to you tonight. You've already freaked Erin out enough but if this letter is bad it will just ruin the day for both of you. And I hate to say it Bella but you always blame your Father for everything. Your Mother is just as responsible honey. She did nothing to protect you from him. You've made yourself believe she was a victim as well but that's bull. Do you know what I would do to you if I thought for a minute you mistreated Erin? And she isn't even my kid! I cannot imagine any Mother standing by and allowing what she did. She failed you Bella and she is just as accountable as your Dad. It wasn't you and her against him. It was YOU against him, a defenseless child and she stood on the sidelines and watched." Tanya finished her tirade and I'm sure she wasn't finished but Erin was coming down the steps. It's not anything I haven't heard from her before and subconsciously I knew she was right. But my heart had a mind of its own.

"Hey Squirt you fill Bandits bowl yet? I hear you're going to be gone all day you need to make sure he has enough food and water." Demetri was once again saving the day. I knew he was buying me some time to get myself together. I went into the bathroom and splashed water on my face quickly and patted it dry. I hadn't applied makeup because I was just hanging out with Erin so I was barefaced. I breathed in and out deeply calming myself and getting my emotions under control. After a few minutes I went back into the kitchen. "You ready Erin? Your appointment is in about half an hour." I gathered my purse as she scrambled to the door with her hair bag.

Tanya hugged me before I left and whispered "Call me when you get home."

Despite its start the day went well. I ran several errands and I even fit in a very much needed hour massage before Senna called me letting me know that Erin would be done within the hour. As I drove towards the salon my mind couldn't help but wonder what was in that letter. I was curious as hell what could he possibly say. I doubted he was sorry I knew my father very well even when he was wrong hid pride wouldn't let him admit it. To be honest I knew my Father had never loved me. I had figured that out at a young age and accepted that. Doesn't mean it didn't hurt or I didn't try to gain it. I was just a kid and didn't understand why I was such a disappointment. I pulled up to the salon and sat there for a moment. I decided Tanya was right whatever was going on could wait. I was going to force myself to put it in the back of my mind until Sunday morning.

After Erin and I got our manicures and pedicures before heading home. Tanya ooohd and aaahd over Erin's hair and then they played dress up in my clothes while I cooked dinner. Demetri was working late apparently, so it was just the girls tonight. I would send a plate home with Tanya for him to warm up when he got home later. Lord knows we didn't want her cooking.

After Erin went to bed Tanya and I talked briefly and I let her know that I would be retrieving the letter after my date. She smiled in victory and the we spent the rest of the evening giggling like school girls obsessing over a date.

The next day we spent browsing boutiques in the square and I found the perfect dress. A slim fit tea length tank dress with a deep cut back and spaghetti straps. The dress fit amazing and the design was a black and white zig zag print. It was bold and sexy. I paired it with a royal blue pair of pumps and blue and black clutch. Tanya just shook her head at me. I found a perfect silver collar like choker to wear as well.

"I swear you should have been a stylist you have amazing taste." She said admiringly. We found her several pieces including a tan and white Herve Ledger dress at a consignment boutique for a hundred bucks. She looked beautiful in it with those long legs of hers.

We then had to appease my little diva and scoured a few kids stores and found her a few dresses and jumpers after a couple of hours we called it quits and headed home I didn't want to be tired for my date tonight.

Making it home around 4pm I decided to take a short nap to rejuvenate myself Erin curled up with me and we drifted off. My alarm went around 5:30 and I proceeded to get ready. Tanya flat ironed my hair and made it super sleek and shiny looking, before scurrying Erin to her place. She knew I wasn't ready for her to meet Edward just yet. I applied my makeup going for glam and sprayed my favorite perfume. Around 6:55 I heard my doorbell ring took a deep breath and went to answer.

I opened the door and I swear I heard angels singing. Edward was dressed in an expensive black suit with white dress shirt but no tie. The jacket was open and it was obviously tailored to fit him. The shirt was unbuttoned at the top allowing for just enough skin to show. He looked like sex walking.

He eyed me appreciatively for a second and I blushed at his scrutiny. "Bella you look absolutely stunning." He stepped forward when I moved by to let him in.

"Thank you Edward, you look nice as well." Understatement of the year but a girl's gotta be cool. He handed me a beautiful bouquet of flowers.

"Oh thank you let me put these in water and we can be off." He nodded eyes still roaming me. I could literally feel his eyes on my back as I walked into my kitchen. I put on my sexist walk.

The ride to restaurant was filled with comfortable silence. I love his new car a BMW M6 convertible. It was beautiful and purred like a kitten. "What happened to the Ashton Martin?" I asked.

"Oh I still got it you don't sell a car like an Ashton Martin but to keep the miles low I decided to get something new. I have a used pickup truck as well for when I go biking or boating." He supplied as he rode the car smoothly through the streets towards the square.

"Biking?" I said laughing. "I remember you hated exercising with a passion and now you're suddenly the fittest person I know." He chuckled with me.

"Yeah I know, but now I feel off kilter when I don't work out and it's a great stress reliever as I said." He sounded amused at me. "Perhaps you can start running with me some mornings it's a great way to stay in shape."

I feigned indignation and scoffed "Are you implying I'm fat." I placed my hand across my chest theatrically.

"Oh Miss Swan fat is not a word I ever use to describe a woman but one word for you does come to mind." He paused for effect "Tempting, maybe but never fat."

And here is that blush again. I lowered my lashes shyly as I smiled at him. My heart was fluttering and jumping all over the place. We arrived at the restaurant called Private, a new one to Trinity and very upscale. It had a reputation for serving exquisite food and was very spacious. The tables were spaced far apart so you couldn't hear your neighbors conversation. They were enclosed in teepee like drapery that you could leave open or closed. It was two stories and had a separate bar area that had a jazz band play where patrons could lounge after their dinner and dance to mellow music. I hadn't had a chance to eat here yet and I was excited.

As we were seated I noticed a dark haired young woman blatantly staring at Edward wide eyed. I didn't pay it any mind until she gestured to her companion a middle aged brunette, who looked our way as well. "Edward I think you have some friends here." I motioned my head in their direction. He glanced over and looked annoyed.

"Not really friends that is the institutes Board Director's wife and daughter. His very infatuated daughter who is too young for me and not to mention I'm not interested." He said with a sigh. "Aside from the fact that she isn't even 21yrs old yet she is not very…bright I guess you could say."

I laughed at his attempt at being diplomatic. Our waiter greeted us just at that moment presenting us with menus.

"Before we begin would you like for us to close your drapery Mr. Cullen?" The young man asked politely. Edward glanced back at the table and the young lady was still staring. I knew he was about to say yes so I answered quickly.

"No leave them open. I like the view of the restaurant." I smirked at him and shrugged, Edward raised an eyebrow at me. "What? Let her stare."

The server gave us the rundown of the menu including the chef's recommendation. We placed our order and Edward ordered us a bottle of wine, which was promptly delivered to the table.

"So Edward how do you like Trinity so far?" I asked him as we sipped on wine.

"I like it a lot actually. I didn't want to live in a really small town but huge cities don't appeal to me either. Trinity is perfect." He enthused basically echoing my sentiments. "Low crime, good schools, pleasant communities and the city is just big enough to have a bustling nightlife on the weekends with a few bars and a dance club or two."

"I felt the same way when I first got here I was running away from everything and not sure if I would be staying long term. But I love it here. I met Tanya and Demetri almost immediately. I was sitting in a diner and Tanya just plopped herself at my table and said. "We saw you sitting here and no one should eat dinner alone so we decided to keep you company. I'm Tanya this is Demetri. What did you order?" I haven't managed to get rid of them yet." I laughed.

He chuckled at my watered down version of my first encounter with the force of nature I called Tanya. "She's been a good friend to you huh? I could tell that the two of you were close last weekend at your house."

I nodded my head "Oh yes and not just her Demetri is great too, although he spends most of his time corrupting my kid. They are really like my family, the two of them are all Erin and I have. I mean I do have a few friends but no one like those two."

"Yeah its funny sometimes the family that you choose sometimes are better than those God given aren't they?" I could see his eyes flash with something before he put it away.

"Do you see yourself reconciling with yours?" I honestly wanted to know. It wasn't necessarily a deal breaker for me but it would make things awkward. I had no intention of playing nice with anyone except Carlilse and Esme and even Esme was tentative. Although she apologized I was still put out from her earlier behavior but I believed she deserved a chance to redeem herself.

He looked thoughtful for a moment and said "With Rosalie, never. Alice is still trying to make excuses for what she did and I cannot put it behind me until I stop hearing "I'm sorry but" from her. So I'm pretty sure we are approaching the land of no return. She is my sister and I love her, but I don't have to deal with her." He took a sip of wine. "I'm on the fence about Emmett he didn't actually participate but he did nothing even when she was antagonizing you before the breakup. He has always let her get away with murder but there should be a limit to spoiling your wife. Jasper I can honestly say is a non-factor. He is simply my sister's husband we have no long history or lifelong friendship. I met him when she introduced him to the family. I could care less about salvaging a relationship with him."

"I'm sorry if I overstepped but I'm still trying to decide if I should pursue a relationship with you." I said honestly. "We may end up being just friends, I mean a lot of time has passed." I tried to sound confident but that sounded weak even to my ears.

"Just friends?" He repeated before he smiled a slow seductive smile. His eyes gleamed at me and just for a moment he looked predatory. "Well Ms. Swan, then you really shouldn't have worn that dress tonight."

My breath caught as I stared into his green eyes he held my gaze unwaveringly. I could almost hear Freak me baby playing in the background. I took a big gulp of wine.

"Let me be frank with you Bella. I want you and I will do whatever I can to have you. Rest assured my family will never do you harm again. I let that happen once and I will spend the rest of my days being sorry for that." He leaned forward slowly. His voice was rough and low. "But let's be clear of my intentions, I don't want to be friends with you. Friends don't think about doing the naughty things I want to do to you. You can run all you want but after spending the last five years miserable all I can say is let the chase begin."

Oh boy.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 9

BPOV

I was very buzzed and having a really good time with Edward. Dinner was superb and I knew I would be visiting this restaurant again.

Edward had effectively thrown me off balance with his declaration and I found that I liked the exhilaration. My life had been so structured for so long that this was definitely exciting. It felt good to be wanted and he made me feel so sexy with the looks he was giving me. He achieved it all without being too over the top with his flirting. We had a pleasant meal without raunchy innuendo, he said his peace and that was that. We spent the meal catching up on our lives. I was surprised to find out all the hobbies Edward had picked up. He was currently working on his helicopter license much to my delight. He almost had enough flight hours logged he needed about 10 more solo hours. He planned to buy his own helicopter once completed. He promised to take me up once he was legit.

I could really picture him sitting in a helicopter with those aviator shades on, hair tousled looking extremely sexy. The visual was wet dream inducing.

Afterward our table was cleared Edward informed me that a friend of his and his sister were singing in the bar area tonight with their jazz band. He settled our tab and we made our way towards the bar to find seats. The bar area had a massive oak bar that stretch across the entire room with 5 bar tenders behind it. There was a dance floor and small stage that the jazz combo was set up on. Around the floor there were tall elegant pub bar tables with stools, the tops of the table matched the bar. Edward found us an empty one and I excused myself to the ladies room.

I finished my business and as I was washing my hands I checked out my reflection. It had taken me years to grow into myself after my surgery. I had spent my entire lifetime as a male and it had been a culture shock to learn to, dress as a woman, walk in heels and do makeup. All things that I had secretly coveted but wouldn't dare experiment with. My father would have killed me for sure if he had ever caught me. Even as a child I knew no good would come from me playing in my mothers clothes.

My dark hair was still in place I had grown it out over the years and it now fell to the middle of my back. Tanya had layer it and highlighted it subtly with a light honey brown. My eyes were wide set and lips full and pouty. My face was narrow and I had high cheek bones. These same features had gotten me teased and beat up mercilessly in school because I looked so….feminine. Now I was considered beautiful. I was still very slender only now I had small A cup breast added to my frame. I had never been shaped like a boy how anyone could have thought I was a boy is beyond me. My hips had a gentle curve and so did my backside. My legs and feet were dainty as well and my neck was slender. I opted out on the breast implants I decided I would deal with whatever the hormones allowed me to grow naturally. One surgery was enough.

For the first time in a long time I was allowing myself to hope that maybe just maybe things would work out for me. My eyes were sparkling and cheeks flushed. I looked extremely happy, I could stop kidding myself I wanted it to work with Edward. Of course it was a possibility that it wouldn't but it was worth a try. And I hoped I was enough for Edward I couldn't help but wonder if I could truly make him happy. Or doubt that I was enough "woman" for him. I knew we had so much to discuss but tonight wasn't the night. I wanted to just enjoy myself in the company of a man without worrying about a secret. It was refreshing to just be able to let loose without thoughts of repercussions. I redid my lipstick and gave myself a once over before exiting.

On the way out I actually passed the young lady from the dining room. She looked as if she was starting to address me but I kept walking as if she wasn't there. I had no time for foolishness tonight.

After rejoining Edward we ordered more wine. Edward assured me after I started to protest that we could take an Uber home and he could return in the morning for his car. I relaxed as we watched an elderly couple be serenaded by the band. They were on the floor dancing to At Last by Etta James. Several people were surrounding them I would guess family and friends. As the singer crooned I was envious of the way he looked at her as they swayed softly to the music. Even at their age you could tell she meant the world to him and she adored him in return. They only had eyes for one another. It was the sweetest thing I had seen in a long time. I felt a pang in my chest wondering if that would ever be me.

After the song ended the singer said "Lets wish John and Mable a happy 50th anniversary!" the crowd erupted in applause and Mable blushed down to her roots at the attention as John hammed it up and took a bow.

"Beautiful isn't it?" I heard Edward say to me. I turned to look at him just to catch him watching me closely.

"It's something to aspire to a lasting love." I answered with a smile. "They are adorable I hope one day I have that."

"Hmmmm" was the only response I got from him. I cocked my head and looked at him but his attention was caught by something on the stage. I followed his gaze and a young African American man was now on the mic. He caught Edwards eye and pounded his fist over his heart and pointed at Edward who nodded back in return. I blinked at the exchange.

"This special request is for a friend of mine it's one of my favorites I hope you enjoy." At that moment Edward grabbed my had and led me to the dance floor. He pulled me softly into his embrace as the music started and I felt at home in his arms. He was so much taller than I was and now with the added bulk his masculinity had never been more pronounced to me. It called to me like a beacon in the night. I melted into his arms instinctively as he led me around the floor.

The singer begin singing, his smooth beautiful voice sending the room into silence. But it was the lyrics that rocked me to my core.

I wake up to shadows,

Touching your pillows, looking for a trace of your smile.

And that's when it hit me, you're no longer with me,

In facts it's been quite a while

Since I sit here drinking coffee as you sipped your tea.

And you swore you'd always love and always care for me

And even though there's no more us to save

It's you I crave.

I crave your touch

I crave your lips

I miss so much

The excitement of your kiss

But since your gone my heart wont behave

It's your love that I still crave.

The words begin to fade in the background as I trembled in his arms. I looked up into his eyes and my vision blurred with tears I was trying my best not to shed. He pulled me closer and I buried my face in his neck as he whispered in my ear. "Every time I heard this song it reminded me of the tragedy that was us. Everywhere I looked I saw something that reminded me of you or something I wish you were there to share with me. It was never ending torture not knowing what you were doing or who you were with. I think the biggest haunt of all was the thought that you hated me, that alone gave me more sleepless nights than anything."

I raised up and looked at him Edward had always been a good guy but he was like every other male not exactly forthcoming with gushy emotions. He just wasn't a sappy guy so for him to open up like this without any prompting told me a lot. He pulled me back in close as if he was trying to meld me to him. His lips were close to my ear.

"For the first year just getting out of the bed took effort. I was just existing without you. I don't know how I managed to not track you down all these years. Now my reasoning seems ridiculous when you are here in my arms. All this time wasted so I definitely plan to make up for lost time." He murmured against my ear. He then took his finger and skimmed my jawline causing me to shiver before he pulled back. His eyes were stormy and determined.

The singer ended the song and the audience erupted in applause as Edward lead me back to our table. We spent the remainder of the evening listening to great music and before long the night was over. The mixture of wine and Edward had me on cloud nine. True to his word Edward called an Uber and saw me home. I could tell he wanted to stay but it was much too soon and neither of us wanted to ruin what could possibly be by moving too fast.

At my door he waited for me to get my keys out before saying. "I will call you tomorrow if that's ok with you." He was slowly walking me backwards until my back was against my front door. I felt his arm circle my back just as I made contact with the door.

"I'd ..I'd like that." I breathed out. Edward was so close to my lips that I instinctively closed my eyes. He brushed his lips ever so softly across mine before lingering at the side of my mouth and placing a soft kiss there. Just this single simple kiss sent electric shock waves through me. He pulled away lust heavy in his eyes before smirking at me.

"I think I'd better go before I lose all my good intentions." He raised my hand to his lips kissing my knuckles. "Good night Bella."

I somehow managed to say "Good night Edward" before entering my house only to find Tanya on the inside still awake waiting up for me.

"It's about time you got home I've been dying with curiosity." She hissed accusingly.

I burst out laughing before I squealed into my hands and did a little tap dance in place.

"Oh wow that must've been some date. Spill!" She demanded.

Pulling off my heels I plopped on the couch next to her and gave her the rundown of the evening. She was impressed to say the least. Edward had planned a date that wasn't over the top cheesy. We had a lovely meal listened to good music and really got to talk to one another. The first time around I was always so careful with topics about myself that there was lots of things now that he was naturally curious about.

"It was perfect Tanya." I said through a yawn the wine starting to takes its toll.

Tanya grabbed my hand and dragged me to bed I slipped out of my dress and into a t-shirt and she climbed in next to me. Hands under our cheeks we faced one another her as we talked.

"Do you think you guys can make it? You know after everything." she was whisper talking.

"I hope so but I'm scared." I admitted softly.

"Love is scary hun. Especially when you've been hurt as much as you have but don't you think that if you could be truly happy that its all worth it in the end? You have to decide if he is worth the risk."

"He could really really destroy me T. He almost did once."

"Have I ever told you that I left Demetri before we got married?" I shook my head no. "I was so scared of what would happen if it came out that I had my mothers disease. My father left my mom after a few months. He just couldn't handle it and so he had her committed to a home and just left. I thought to myself if a man that has been completely devoted to a woman for over twenty years can abandon her so easily I didn't stand a chance. I felt that he would someday want children and I couldn't give him that and what if I had early onset." Tears ran down her cheek at the memory. "Just the thought of him not wanting me scared me shitless. I ran and was gone for almost four months and they were the worst of my life. I ran into him by chance one day. He was with another woman and Bella I thought I would die it hurt so bad."

I frowned I at the image. I couldn't even imagine Demetri with anyone other than T they were so evenly matched.

She chuckled at my expression. "I know right. It turned out to be innocent she was the wife of a patient and they were going over treatment. But it gave me a reality check he wouldn't stay single long, girls were already sniffing around. I realized it was worth the risk HE was worth the risk. I told him everything and well here we are. Everyone thought he was so stupid to just forgive me and take me back so simply. But he told me he knew I was meant to be his and he was miserable without me so punishing me would be hurting himself. But I know I hurt him really badly Bella which is why I can somewhat relate to Edward."

I placed my forehead against hers. "I want to try I really do."

She yawned this time. "Good cuz B he is really really hot."

I giggled "I know."

"We should take him and Demetri somewhere to show them off soon. Make some bitches jealous."

I snorted "Go to sleep T."

"Ok."

We woke the next morning with Erin squeezed in between us snoring softly. It was only 8am but I smelled coffee which indicated Demetri was in the kitchen since T was still sleeping soundly. I eased out of bed and went downstairs.

I walked in and Demetri handed me a mug. "I figure coffee would wake you. I guess my wife is upstairs?"

"Yeah she's in my bed." You know in college that line would have sent my libido in overdrive. He grinned lasciviously.

I rolled my eye at him. "So how do you feel about the baby thing." I asked him since we had a little private time.

He sobered up and sighed. "I'm ecstatic that Tanya is even considering it. There are so many options Bella. I could use my sperm and a surrogate. Tanya could use someone else's eggs and my sperm and carry the child herself. We could adopt a child. Or we can simply have our own biologically. I truly don't care as long as Tanya is it's mother. But Bella TANYA has to come to terms with it all. I'm thrilled we get a kid no matter how he or she comes into our lives but she needs to wrap her own mind around everything. I think she has convinced herself for so long that children were never an option that now it's all overwhelming her."

I could understand that I had almost done the same thing.

He looked thoughtful for a minute. "I guess I have to thank you for this." I must've looked confused because he said. "Bella you and Erin showed her that you can create a family more than one way. Before you guys Tanya wouldn't even approach the subject now she sees that DNA has nothing to do with loving a child. So thank you for giving us an alternative to what we thought we wouldn't have."

I smiled at him knowing what he said was probably true. "Just make sure you tell her that and keep supporting like you are and she will eventually make a decision." I patted his hand.

I got up and started breakfast. French toast, eggs, and bacon. I was just about done cooking when my house line rang. I didn't even bother answering assuming it was a telemarketer or something. No one had my home line because I really only had it for my alarm system and it was part of my cable bundle. It eventually stopped ringing.

Tanya and Erin came downstairs both stretching and yawning still half asleep. Tanya greeted Demetri with a kiss he handed her a mug as well. Just as we all sat down the phone started ringing yet again.

I huffed irritated and went to answer so I could tell them to add me to the do not call list.

"Hello" I spoke into the phone with attitude. A sales pitch for frequent flyer miles or better cable service is what I braced myself for. What I didn't expect to hear was the gruff voice of my father on the other end.

 **AN: The song I used during the restaurant scene is called I Crave by Marc Dorsey. It is an absolutely beautiful heartbreaking song youtube it after you read this chapter and you can totally feel Edwards emotions and why it fit this scene so perfectly. It's from a favorite movie of mine The Wood it's on the soundtrack. The restaurant is an idea I've been considering doing here with a friend and I'm hashing out the details. I can't help but wonder if it's possible for me to own and still keep my job….Because IM NOT QUITTING MY JOB LOL Wish me luck.**

 **Poor Bella wants to give Edward a shot but is understandably frightened. And Charlie rears his head what could he possibly want.**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 10

BPOV

"Hello may I speak to Benjamin." He knew my name was legally Bella, the fact that he would call my home and be this blatantly disrespectful was mind boggling. I can't even describe the many emotions that coursed through me at that moment but the one that I could pinpoint was anger.

"I'm sorry no one lives here by that name. Do. Not. Call. Here. Again." I punctuated the end to let him know exactly who he was talking to. I heard him intake a harsh breath and as I hung up the phone I heard him start to speak but the phone was in the cradle.

I turned around cheerily and waved off the call. "Telemarketers always trying to sell stuff you don't want." Tanya raised her eyebrow but I glanced at Erin who was busy trying to sneak Bandit a piece of bacon.

"Erin no it's not good for him to eat our food. He has his own." She frowned not liking my answer but I had no desire for a puppy that refused to eat dog food.

"But Mommy he doesn't like that food and he loves bacon." She whined.

I laughed "I guess he told you this and newsflash Erin everyone loves bacon? No feeding him table food Erin." And tapped her nose. "Once you finish breakfast take him in the backyard for a few minutes so he can go okay sweetie."

The phone rang again causing me to stop movements knowing exactly who it was. Demetri made a move to answer it but I held up my hand to stop him.

"Let it ring." The last thing I needed was for the calls to draw Erin's attention.

"Are we attending church today Mommy?" Erin's little voice was muffled by French toast.

"No not today hun next Sunday definitely. I want to do some cleaning around here today." I attended a church in the neighborhood but we weren't exactly every Sunday members. I made sure we attended at least twice a month. I've always believed that attending church every Sunday and some Wednesday's didn't make you a saved person. Heck my father was a faithful member of the local church in my hometown. Your heart is what God wanted to be good not your church attendance. "Is there something you wanted to do today?"

"I want to grill burgers and dawgs. I invited Mr. Jake and Ms. Nessie over. Ms. Nessie and Mr. Jake are really good friends now. I asked them yesterday when I walked Bandit did they need Unca Metri to fix her lights cuz they are always off at night when Mr. Jake is over. Ms. Nessie's eyes got really big and Mr. Jake laughed." She frowned "I don't understand what was so funny about Ms. Nessie's lights not working right."

"Oh my God." I was laughing so hard that poor woman must have been mortified.

"Then Mrs. Wilson started screaming at me about Bandit and her stupid flowers and Ms. Nessie stepped in and told her off about yelling at me. Mean ole lady. I like Ms. Nessie Mommy she is very nice and Mr. Jake is so cool. He has pictures all over his arm. So I invited them for burgers since their lights don't work at night and how can she cook in the dark." She stopped rambling long enough to stuff some eggs in her mouth.

At this point Tanya's face was red she was laughing so hard.

Demetri used to her antics just grinned shrugged and said "Burgers and dawgs off the grill for dinner fine with me. Bella can you whip up some potato salad and coleslaw."

I rolled my eyes and agreed trust my kid to get my thoughts off the unwanted phone calls by deciding to have a cookout spur of the moment. I didn't really mind I hadn't really gotten a chance to know my quiet neighbor. She had moved in shortly after I had.

"So Demetri where were you when Mrs. Wilson decided to ambush my kid?" I eyed him. He knew I hated for her to be left unattended for long periods. Trinity was a very safe place but children came up missing every day and it was my worst nightmare for something horrible to happen to my baby. Call me paranoid or crazy but I never want to feel that sort of agony.

He looked affronted "Come on B don't insult me. I was in the front yard working on my bike, while she walked Bandit. I saw her the whole time and she's right Nessie ripped her a new one before I could even get across the street."

"I'm sorry Dem I know you wouldn't let anything happen to her." I did know that He Tanya loved her to pieces.

The phone rang again this was now the fourth call and I had been trying to ignore it. Erin jumped up and ran to the back door. "Come on Bandit do you wanna pee in Mrs. Wilson's bushes mean ole lady." He barked in response I swear it sound like he was saying yes and they were out the door.

The responsible parent in me wanted to stop her from teaching Bandit to pee in the cranky lady's bushes. The spiteful mother in me wanted him to pee on her damn flowers for yelling at my kid. The spiteful mother won of course and Demetri smirked. The phone started ringing again a few moments later.

"I got it guys." I sighed and went and grabbed the phone. "Hello." I answered annoyed.

"This is your father don't hang up." I wish I could say that I told him to fuck off and hung up but curiosity was killing me. Whatever was in that letter was obviously the reason for this call. There was also a small part of me that really wanted him to say he was sorry for how he had treated me and he wanted me in his life. I can't help it all people want love and acceptance from their parents I was no different.

I sighed and rubbed my temple. "Okay I'm listening what can I help you with."

I heard him grunt into the phone. "I would rather we have this conversation face to face but you are several hundred miles away so that is not an option. I take it you haven't read my letter?" I felt my stomach drop and my eyes fill with tears. That short simple statement let me know whatever he was calling for had nothing to do with making amends. It wasn't the words it was his tone of voice which was cold, detached, and angry. I was very familiar with this tone I heard it often enough when I grew up.

"No I haven't what is it? Just tell me is it Mom is she okay.?" I was almost begging at this point.

"Humph your mother is fine. Look we have an offer on the house and want to sell it." He stated matter of factly.

I was confused as to why he would call me about that? "Okay what does that have to do with me exactly?"

"The house is in your name your Grandmother left it to you when she died. We need you to sign over rights to us so we can sell. I can't believe she left it to you anyway it was rightfully mine. She was always on my case about you."

I felt the bottom fall out of my stomach. I couldn't get coherent thoughts together. I heard him continue to talk but really I wasn't even paying attention to him anymore. My mind was reeling and I flashed back thinking about the grandmother I barely knew.

"Charlie you should be ashamed." I always thought she meant ashamed of me, now I'm not so sure.

"Charlie you will never make a man out of him."

"Charlie what are you doing he will never be the boy you want him to be."

Suddenly everything clicked into place. Why she left me everything she had. She had never agreed with what he had done. I had always misconstrued her comments and took them out of context. She had been chastising Charlie about the decision to make me a boy and subsequent treatment of me after the fact. She had not been not criticizing me.

When I became about 13 my father had banned me from seeing her. I never thought anything about it because in my mind she was someone else that didn't like how I was.

My eyes blurred with tears, it all made sense now and it made my heart ache. She had cared about me and even spoke up in my defense. I was robbed of having a loving adult in my life because he refused to acknowledge that he had made a mistake. I grew up thinking I was unlovable and that no one wanted me and he stole the one person who did.

I choked on a sob and Demetri snatched the phone from my hand his face thunderous. "Look here you bastard if you call here again I will slap a harassment lawsuit on you so fast your bigoted head will explode. Don't write, don't email, don't call, DON'T CONTACT! Do I make myself clear?"

He hung up the phone and I collapsed in his arms in tears. I felt him lead me to my couch and he just held me while I cried. I don't remember how long we sat there, he just rocked me gently as I let it out. I cried for growing up in a misery, I cried for the little girl trapped in a boy's world, I cried for the child that never knew hugs, kisses, and terms of endearment from her parents. I cried for the relationship with my grandmother that could have been.

After the well ran dry and I found my voice I looked at Demetri. "I need a lawyer." My voice sounded scratchy from the crying.

"B you gotta tell me what's going on sweetie. T took Erin next door under the guise of looking for her cellphone but that is not going to last long."

I wiped my face as I spoke. "My grandmother left me about 40,000.00 dollars when she died. It was actually a life insurance policy and I was the sole beneficiary. My family isn't wealthy at all so that was a lot of money. My father was furious I remember being happy that I was away at college when he found out. Anyway apparently she owned my parent's home it's funny I never knew that. Long story short she left it to me as well. He was calling because they want to sell and they can't because it belongs to me. He had the gall to ask me to sign over my ownership rights to him." My emotions were all over the place. I could not believe that one person could be so cruel to their own flesh.

Demetri looked like I was speaking Japanese to him. "So let me get this straight." He spoke slowly. "Your grandmother cared about you enough to leave you with an inheritance. The same grandmother left a house to you." I nodded my head as he kept talking. "The very same house that you were made to feel unloved and unwelcomed in and later banished from. That bastard literally banished you from your own home." I could see the steam coming off him.

"Yes but that's not why I'm upset. My grandmother lived two counties over I could have lived with her. He didn't want Demetri, he made it perfectly clear that I was a disappointment to him. Why wouldn't he let me live with her?" Tears started to fall again. "I remember coming home one day after school and she was there they were arguing. Now when I think about the argument I think she was trying to get me to come live with her. She looked at me that day she seemed so sad. I didn't understand why. He banned her from the house that day, I only saw her a few times after that."

Demetri was stunned almost speechless. "Laughs on him now huh? She found a way to help me anyway even in death she fought for me. That policy was taken only a few years before she died. It was just enough for my operation. My grandmother was on a fixed income and didn't have much money it was probably all she could do to keep that policy paid."

"Wow your Dad has some balls on him. I mean really B he banned his mother from a house that she owned. Who does that?" He was right I'm not sure my father was mentally all there anymore.

"That's a good question. Maybe she was trying to keep me safe. Think about it who do you think my father would blame if she had taken our home? He had never physically abused me but I always felt he was just a sliver away from it. I walked on eggshells around him. I stayed out of his way as much as possible. Truthfully he scared the shit out of me." I shivered at memories of my father. I took a deep breath I needed to get cleaned up before Tanya and Erin got back. "Fill T in when she gets here I'm going to take a shower really quick so I can calm down."

Entering my room I heard my cell phone chime.

Good morning beautiful – E

Good morning 2 U 2-B

Sleep well?- E

Yes. I had a grt time last nite-B

Me 2 lookn 4ward to seeing U again –E

Can I call u in 20 min?- B

Certainly beautiful- E

I stepped under the hot spray and let the water relax me. I needed to get my head together so I could deal with this situation. I had no idea what I was going to do but one thing was for sure my father was done walking over me.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 11

BPOV

After a long shower I ended up calling Edward about 45 minutes later. "Hey Edward." I greeted when he picked up. "Sorry it took so long I was about to jump in the shower when you first text me." I heard him groan before chuckling.

"I really wish you hadn't told me that." I blushed again at the thought of him imagining me wet and naked.

"Oh…uhhh sorry?" This made him laugh again.

"No need to be sweets it's a great visual." I blushed even harder. "So I was wondering if you want to meet for lunch at the park? I know you have Erin so not long just an hour or so. I feel like we have so much time to make up for and I really want to see you." Talk about timing. I really wanted to but I had to deal with this issue with my parents.

"I wish I could but I've had an unpleasant situation come up that I really need to deal with. How about another day this week?" I asked. Delighted that he wanted to see me again so soon. I once again cursed my father's name. Just for a moment I debated on asking him over for our little impromptu cookout but decided against it. I wasn't ready to bring someone into Erin's life just yet. I needed to know this thing with him was going somewhere first.

"Is something wrong Bella? Maybe I can help." His voice sounded worried.

I sighed "I wish you could but unless you know a great civil lawyer in Washington State then there is not much you can do." I wasn't sure if I wanted to unload my family issues on him just yet.

He was quiet for a moment before stating "I do Bella."

I knew the minute the words left his mouth that he was referring to Emmett Cullen. Emmett was a phenomenal lawyer and worked for one of the largest firms in Washington.

"I don't think that's a good idea Edward." I had no desire to ask Emmett or anyone else in his family for help.

"Hear me out Bella, whatever situation you are in Emmett can give you free advice and direct you to the best lawyer. I'm not saying that you need to allow him to represent you but his expertise can benefit you. And after what they all did to you, a free consultation is the least he could do. And to be honest he would do anything at this point to get back in my good graces. He will give you the best service just for that alone." I knew he was right but that didn't mean it was something I wanted to do. It would be awkward as hell.

"I get that Edward and I appreciate what you are trying to do but I would rather not. Can you just ask him to direct me to a good attorney instead?" I asked.

"I understand Bella I haven't exactly spoken to him in a while. I can imagine you wouldn't be thrilled to have to have any dealings with him." He sighed. "It would help if I knew a little about the reason you need an attorney. You don't have to get me details but just enough info so that the he can direct you to the right attorney." I cringed not really comfortable revealing this to him but I did need help and I no longer lived in Washington. It would be hard trying to find an attorney to represent me from across the country.

He noticed the hesitation and spoke softly. "I promise that this is in complete confidence Bella you have my word."

I took a deep breath "My father and mother are living in a home that I legally own. They are trying to sell it to gain the profits off the sale. They are also living in the property and have been for years."

"Wow uhmm that's….I will call and talk to Emmett and he can direct me to the best person for you." I could tell he was shocked and wanted to ask more questions but was respecting my privacy.

"Thank you Edward I appreciate it. I know you aren't on good terms with your brother so I can imagine what it will take to reach out to him on my behalf." He snorted into the phone.

"Bella speaking with my brother won't kill me, he will welcome the call actually. I wouldn't be surprised if he begs to take the case. I know he actually mentioned once seeking you out to apologize and I forbid it. He wanted to make amends but he wasn't willing to piss me off even more than I already was." I was surprised at that piece of information. Emmett didn't seem to really care about what was going on between Rosalie and I. I guess making up to me was a way of getting in Edwards good graces.

"I do believe he is sorry Bella. I know what you are thinking and yes he knows that you forgiving him is a good way to get in good with me but I'm not his only motivation. That however is another story that's not mine to tell. I do miss him I just think that sometimes I'm sorry just isn't enough, it doesn't fix the damage people do you know." I could hear the sadness in his voice and I had to remember that despite what they did they were his siblings and I knew they had loved one another fiercely.

"Why don't you forgive them?" I asked softly "I mean don't get me wrong what they did was pretty bad but they are your brother and sister. And most of their actions were towards me not you"

"Well Alice has always been a bit spoiled being the only girl but my parents weren't outrageous. With her she is just self centered. It's bullshit to say what she did was for me she was more concerned about her image than my feelings. Worried about what would people think to find out her brother was involved with who she thought was a transgender. All about her. Not once did she ask me if I was hurt, how did I feel, how was I doing, or if I was okay. Not once, so she wasn't doing any of her dirt for me it was all for her. Maybe if she had done it in the name of sisterly love I would be more forgiving but it wasn't. It came from a selfish place which makes it harder to swallow. I'm not saying that I won't ever forgive her but until she can own up to the real motivation for her actions and stop making excuses I have nothing to say to her." He paused for a minute as if gathering his thoughts.

"Wow I knew she was kinda selfish but that's just beyond my comprehension." I shook my head.

"With Emmett he just stuck his head in the sand and allowed Rosalie to do whatever she wished. He didn't actively get involved but he knew what they were up to. I know he did, there is no way that judge would have given her an ear and Emmett didn't know about it. He didn't try to stop Rosalie or even give me a heads up to the shit storm she and Alice were creating. Even before everything happened I spoke with him once about Rose's bad behavior towards you. His excuse was that you weren't my wife as if her being married to him gave her free reign to act like a shrew and terrorize you." His voice sounded bitter and I could completely understand. "He was crushed when he realized his wife that he loved to the point of idiocy was basically coveting his little brother. It was even more shocking to figure out the only reason she initially gave him the time of day was because of me."

I gasped in the phone. "No way."

"Yes way." He confirmed. "I'm still unclear as to how she thought that was gonna pan out because I was away at college when they met and got serious, but nothing she does makes any sense to me. I've long since gave up trying to understand."

"Wow that's a lot to just get over." I couldn't help but think that one day they would reconcile and the drama would start all over again. At the very least it would be awkward as hell if Edward and I became a couple. I would never ask him to give up family for me but I wouldn't want him asking me to forgive or get along with them.

That thought disturbed me. Edward must be part mind reader because he adressed the unspoken thoughts. "I know that concerns you Bella and I cannot guarantee that I won't reconcile with my siblings. With Emmett I can see us working it out my biggest issue with him is his wife. I had to separate myself from his life as long as she is in it. She is toxic and his complete acceptance of her doing the shit she did and does bugs the heck out of me. Alice has no regard for the consequence of the crap she does and this time it affected me. I want her to acknowledge that sincerely then maybe we can move towards a better relationship. What they did was bad but not completely unforgiveable. But I would never put you in the middle or expect you to deal with them in any manner other than what you choose Bella. They are my siblings not yours."

I heard him but I wasn't entirely sure if what he was saying was realistic. I couldn't think about that now. "I will keep that in mind Edward." I abruptly changed the subject back to the more pressing topic at hand. "Uhmm when do you think you can speak to Emmett?"

He wisely decided not to call me out on the subject change. "Actually I should call him now it's Sunday so he shouldn't be too busy. I will speak to him and call you back shortly."

We bid goodbye and I headed towards my living rom. No one was in sight and I glanced out my front window. Erin was in the front yard playing with Bandit while Demetri tinkered with his bike and Tanya was lounging on my front porch.

I took the time to clean up as I planned. I tackled the kitchen and bathrooms first. After moping and wiping down those rooms I vacuumed the living room which really wasn't in disarray. I checked on Erin again who was still occupied with her new best friend. God bless dogs. Two and half hours later the house was spotless and Erin finally came in exhausted.

I smiled as Bandit jumped in his little basket by the back door and drifted to sleep. I knew Erin was probably just as tired I told her to take a bath because she was filthy. After her bath she too drifted off to sleep in her room. I started prepping the potatoes for the cookout later. I decided to make chicken stuff peppers to place on the grill as well. I stuffed a large jalapeno pepper with chicken breast and wrapped it with bacon. They were delicious and Demetri loved them.

I was debating on what type of dessert I would make when my cell phone rang. I saw Edward's name flash across my screen and answered the line.

"Hello."

"Bella I spoke with Emmett and I have some really important information. I know this wasn't the plan but I need to come by so I can place Emmett on speaker. Time is really a factor here and Emmett has cases for the next three days and Bella you may not have that long." He rushed out at me as soon as I greeted him.

"O uhmm I don't know…" I started but he cut me off. "Bella it's important trust me you need to hear this now." One thing about Edward he was not prone to over-reaction. He said it was important and I decided to believe him.

"How quickly can you be here?" I asked. Erin was asleep and probably would be for at least an hour or two.

His answer was instant "I can be there in 15 minutes." I had a feeling he was already in route when he called. I got a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach. I text Tanya to come over and bring Demetri with her.

4 minutes flat the two of them were at my table getting the run down. 10 minutes later Edward was ringing the doorbell. He greeted Demetri and Tanya with a smile but I could see the strain in his face.

"Hey let me get right to this because Emmett has plans shortly that he cannot break." I nodded as he dialed Emmett's number who picked up instantly.

"Hey Edward are you there?" Emmett had a deeper voice than his brother but it was just as smooth almost alluring. I could see how easily he could sway a jury with his all American good looks and charm.

"Yes I have you on speaker phone." Edward propped his iphone in the middle of the table.

"Hello Bella." He greeted me I could hear him shuffling papers in the background and typing on a key board.

"Hello Emmett. Before we get started I trust that stays between you and I." I didn't want to seem rude but I just couldn't give him a better greeting than I did. For all I know Rosalie was sitting right across from him.

"Yes Rosalie isn't here I assure you. I know you have no reason to trust me but trust the fact that my brother means a lot to me and I would never damage our relationship further. Ok let's get to this. First off that property has been solely in your name since you were a small child an infant actually." He began.

I frowned my grandmother died when I was an adult. "I don't understand my grandmother died just as I became an adult, a young one but still an adult."

"It wasn't your grandmother who left it to you Bella it was a Phillip Dwyer. Your mothers first husband. I found your name linked to five properties located in the same county. The previous owner was Phillip Dwyer and title was transferred on all of these properties at the same time." My eyes widened.

I don't know anyone by the name Phillip Dwyer, I had never even heard the name.

"That can't be right. My father specifically said it was left to me by my grandmother." I cried out.

"No you were a minor Bella she was named executer over the estate until you became an adult." He stated calmly.

"I don't understand." My mind was on overload. "Wait a minute how could you find all of this out so shortly." I was skeptical not wanting to believe what was being said.

"Well property ownership is public information. All I had to do was find that county's assessor of property and search your name. Several counties will give you the property ownership history as well as tax information this is one of those counties. The Warranty Deeds all state ownership to Isabella Swan with Henrietta Swan as executer. Once I saw that the previous ownership all came from the same person I simply googled his name with the town and his obituary popped up. His surviving family was spouse Renee Dwyer." My mother's first name was Renee.

"I googled Renee Dwyer and the marriage announcement of Phillip Dwyer and Renee Higginbotham came up." He was still typing in the background.

"The weird part in all this is that this was all done 5 months after his death. Like they were waiting on something and the way all of this is laid out, my guess would be it was for you to be born. Your birthday is in September right?" He let that sink in before continuing. My mother was married to someone else when she got pregnant with me.

"This was all I could dig up until the courts and the attorney's office that handled the title transfer open up tomorrow. I have a good idea what this all means and I'm sure you do too but until we have facts it's all speculation. Right now the most pressing thing is that three of the five properties are in danger of being sold at tax auction for none payment Tuesday. I can stop the sale but I need your permission to act on your behalf. I know you have no reason to trust me but please allow me to do this. It can take another attorney to long to get what you need done and time is scarce. I have cases the next three days but I can put in the motion for the sale to be postponed temporarily. I promise I will act in your best interest, just give me a chance." He was literally pleading and that last line had a double meaning I'm sure. I guess he saw this as a way of making things right.

"Ok Emmett right now I don't have a choice so do what you need to do. Please don't let me down." Tanya and Demetri looked shell shocked but Tanya nodded her head in agreement at my decision.

"I'm emailing you a document to sign for me to act on your behalf and I'm going to include all the docs I pulled offline for you to review. I promise I will have more info for you by Tuesday afternoon." After that he bid us farewell and Edward ended the call.

The ramifications of what Emmett had just revealed to me swam around in my head. I just stared at Edward as he eyed me cautiously. Tanya and Demetri were uncharacteristically quiet but we were all thinking the same thing. Charlie Swan wasn't my father.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 12

BPOV

Emmett emailed me a few docs that I printed out and read thoroughly before signing and sending back to him. After that was settled I decided to invite Edward to stay for the cookout. I wasn't ready for him to meet Erin as the guy I was dating but this was a casual setting and others would be there. I didn't think it would be a problem. It's not like I didn't know Edward I just didn't want my baby to get attached to him if he wasn't going to be a fixture in our lives. Erin had a tendency to get really attached to people she liked.

I finished making the sides and Demetri fired up the grill. We were keeping it simple burgers, hot dogs, sausage links and corn. Edward insisted on providing dessert and had left to go and purchase a cake at a nearby bakery that had to die for pastries.

Erin woke up from her nap completely rejuvenated and ran outside to our backyard with bandit to play. I heard the doorbell chime and Tanya went to answer it. Jake and Edward were standing on the porch together. The two men entered and I saw Jake was holing a 12 pack of Corona. Edward looked rather tense for some reason as Jake greeted me asking where to place the beer.

I turned to Edward who had the cake in his hands. "Hey let's put that on the kitchen counter if Demetri lays an eye on that logo it's a goner." His answering smile was strained and for a moment I wondered what was wrong.

Just then Jake spoke up. "Thanks for inviting me over Bella. I'm look forward to getting to know you better." Edwards head snapped around so quick I thought he would get whiplash. He had a thunderous look on his face. I almost laughed out loud once I realized what his problem was. Men were so stupid.

I grinned to myself as Edward narrowed his eyes. I could almost see him internally declaring war on Jake.

"Oh you're more than welcome Jake. Where is Nessie? She's joining us as well isn't she?" I deliberately asked for Edwards benefit as he was currently starring laser beams at Jake's head.

"Oh yeah she had to take an important call just as we were headed over. She should be here any second." Jake smiled an easy smile and I swear I heard angels singing. No wonder Nessie was having daily sleepovers the man was dreamy tattoos and all. About 6'4 and all brawn.

I motioned towards Edward who was no longer shooting death rays from his eyes as he realized Jake had a companion. I smirked at him knowingly and he just shrugged like so what. "Have you met Edward? He is a…..friend of mine." The two men shook hands and I saw Jake raise his eyes at Edward and smile knowingly. I guess I wasn't the only one who noticed the stare down.

Nessie joined us a moment later and we all headed to the backyard to chat and watch Erin try to teach Bandit tricks.

Nessie was sweet and kind of reserved. Once she loosened up a bit she was great company. She was born in a small town in Mississippi and attended Ole Miss University earning her degree. She was also a lot older than I originally had thought. She was 35 years old and I would have sworn she was in her mid to late twenty's. I wondered why I hadn't made more of an effort to get to know her. That was definitely going to change after she revealed that she didn't really have many friends here in Trinity. Tanya also seemed to like her which wasn't hard for Tanya she liked everybody until they gave her a reason not to. The girl could make friends faster than anyone I knew.

I caught Nessie looking at Erin with a wistful longing look in her eyes. That look was unmistakable, Nessie was ready for children. I thought she was going to combust when Jake played with Erin for a bit showing her how to teach Bandit a few tricks. Tanya just grinned knowingly at me when she followed the woman's eyes towards the sexy man.

Jake was a bit rowdier than his lady. He revealed that he was Native American and Caucasian mix, his mother was a paleface as he called her jokingly. Once he said that it's amazing I hadn't deduced that on my own. He had raven black hair and Native American features. His skin was paler but the rest of him screamed of his heritage. His tattoos were deceiving, Jake was a very nice guy who happened to like ink and motorcycles. He and Demetri got along like two long lost brothers bonding over motorcycle talk and even Edward seemed to really like him, once he realized he had no interest in me. The three of them had made plans to play flag football the following weekend with some guys that Demetri knew.

After dinner we all sat around the fire pit us ladies drinking wine and the guys sipping on Corona's. Erin was chasing fireflies with Bandit.

"Mommy look!" She had caught several fireflies and had them in a jar with holes punched in the lid.

I smiled at her "Great job baby but remember to let them go back home to their families ok." She nodded her head and opened the jar letting the bugs free. She danced around while they flew away bandit yapping around her legs.

"She is absolutely adorable." Nessie said as Erin crawled up in Demetri's lap demanding attention.

"And an absolute mischievous imp." Jake finished laughing. "The wind chimes were absolutely epic."

I nodded my head in agreement with both of them and laughed. "Yes she is definitely a handful. Most of those stunts Demetri is partially responsible for." I noticed Edwards eyebrows raise in question so I filled him in on the hijinks Erin and Demetri were constantly involved in, including a certain mail switching incident. He howled out loud at the look on Jake and Nessie's face when they realized they were also victims to Erin and Demetri's shenanigans.

"Hey that one was all Erin, I just helped." Demetri called out in his own defense. "Besides I think you kinda enjoyed the outcome of that particular one ehh." He said wiggling his eyebrows at the couple. I swear I've never seen a black person blush but I'm sure that they looked like Nessie when they did. Jake, of course, just looked like the cat that ate the canary.

As the evening wore on Jake and Nessie took their leave with everyone promising to get together again. Edward was helping me clean up a bit while Tanya gave Erin a bath. Demetri had kept her busy most of the night so she hadn't gotten curious about Edward until the end when she wanted to know "How do you know my Mommy?"

Demetri had quickly gotten her attention by mentioning to her "Erin they are growing." Her little eyes got wide with excitement and the two of them shot off followed by Bandit. I swear I did not want to know about whatever it was. By the time they came back it was time for her to wind down for bed. Demetri winked at me conspiratorially when they entered the house.

"So… I had a nice time tonight thanks for inviting me." He was leaning against the counter watching me.

"Uhhh hmm don't think I've forgotten about that little caveman display earlier when Jake first arrived." I snickered at the memory.

He feigned ignorance. "I have no idea what you mean."

"Riiiiight. So you weren't jealous when you thought Jake may have been invited alone?"

"Jealous is not the word I would use. Possessive maybe and definitely territorial but not jealous." He smirked that smile of his at me and it was like I was hypnotized for a moment. He had a predatory look in his eye as he spoke. He was slowly moving closer to me when we were interrupted by a dishtowel being thrown at us.

Tanya stood in the door grinning ear to ear. "Bring it down a notch you two." She jerked her thumb backwards. "The kid wants to say goodnight."

My face was beet red I'm sure. Nodding I headed upstairs to my sweet one. Erin was all tucked in Bandit at the foot of her bed as usual. I had given up trying to get him to sleep in his bed at night. I kiss her goodnight as she was already half asleep. She mumbled "Night Mommy" and was out.

Downstairs Edward was sitting on the couch waiting for me. "Tanya left already." He explained when I looked around. "I should go as well I have an early day tomorrow."

Walking to the door he grabbed my hand and pulled me with him.

"I really had a great time today. I will call you tomorrow, maybe we can have lunch again this week?" He pulled me close to him as he reached my front door. I easily slid into his arms and he reached up and brushed a stray piece of hair behind my ear. He rubbed his thumb across my bottom lip before leaning in and taking my lips into his. It was slow and hot. He gripped the back of my head and angled me just perfect while his other arm wrapped around me holding me close. I swear the man could kiss. I felt an electric current shoot through me. After a moment he released me mouth so we could breath but went straight for my neck planting several open mouth kisses before groaning and pulling back and chanting "Slow slow slow."

I giggled at his frustration and pulled back.

"Goodnight Bella." He gave me one more quick peck on the lips and was out the door.

I slept like a baby that night.

The next day went by as usual, well as usual as Mondays can go anyway. I spoke with Edward and we indeed made lunch plans for Wednesday. Nessie surprised me with an email from her job thanking me for dinner once again and inquiring about a night out. Right as I preparing to leave the office I got a call from an unfamiliar number.

"Hello."

"Hello, Bella it's Emmett." A very deep rich baritone greeted me. I sat back in my seat.

"Hey Emmett have you found some things out already?"

"I've uncovered a lot of things that you need to know, actually. I allowed my 2nd chair to go to court for me today as we are fighting against time. First off I'm sure you have figured out that Charlie Swan is not your biological father. According to the documents I have received Phillip Dwyer is. He was your fathers first cousin, your Grandmother was his aunt. He lived in Arizona which is where he went to college and settled. For some reason he and Renee moved to Forks shortly after they married which is strange because he was an extremely successful business man. Phillip purchased a few run down homes and renovated them once he made the move. It's unclear if he was selling them or if he planned to rent them out to residents. Three months after moving to Forks Phillip Dwyer died. I am still trying to get the specifics on his death. His will left everything to his unborn child. I'm going to assume that maybe he was terminally ill. It would explain the sudden move I mean why else have a will for a child not even born yet? That in itself is a red flag. There are a lot of holes like why did Charles Swan sign your birth certificate. Your mother married him less than a month after Phillips death, which is eyebrow raising, but the point is she was already pregnant when she moved to forks so you couldn't have been Charlie's. How did Phillip die and why hasn't the county that Forks is located in not contacted you concerning your properties defaulting for none payment of taxes? Once that happens the county can sell the properties at auction but the owners will receive countless letters and call before that happened."

"This is crazy." I couldn't believe all this was happening to me.

"I stalled the tax sale for three business days but you have to go to Forks immediately and settle the debt. If you can fly out tomorrow, I can meet you in Seattle and we can travel to Forks together. I'm your lawyer anyway and will need to be there to see the last Will and Testament of Phillip Dwyer there is or was money left for you Bella. When Phillip died he was a very well known business man in Arizona. There is a trust fund in your name. He wasn't a millionaire but he was comfortable and he left all monies to you. Also I contacted the local title company and placed a cease and assist on the sale of the home Charlie called you about and let them know in no uncertain terms if the escrow of that home went through illegally we would be suing them for everything they had." Emmett was quiet for a moment before continuing.

"Bella all this is shaping up to be a monumental case of fraud and theft. It seems that more than your parents are involved because there is no way that legally all this information was kept from you. You are the only person listed as owner of said properties. You are the only person besides Renee and Your Grandmother named in the will and they received the bare minimum. The county, the attorney that handled the will, the title company handling the sale of the property and your parents and not one person felt like the owner of said properties needed to know. I know how small towns operate but this is really shady. If my hunches are correct Bella legal action may be taken against everyone involved. I just want you to understand that your parents are in the midst of a lot of crap that could land them in jail." He spoke solemnly.

"Okay this is a lot. First thing I do when I get home is finding me a ticket to Seattle." I gathered my things to head out the door, it was time for me to pick up Erin. "Emmett I appreciate you doing this for me regardless of the reason. So thank you."

"Your welcome Bella it's the least I could do. See you soon." We ended the call and I immediately called Tanya filling her in. She was fit to be tied when I relayed all the information spilled to me. After hanging up with her I called Edward and let him know I would have to cancel lunch because I would be in Forks.

After filling him in with the details as well he shocked me by declaring. "I'm coming with you."

"Edward I'm not sure if that's the best idea." I hesitated.

"Look Bella I want to go for moral support and besides I need to see my brother. He is helping with no questions asked and the least I could do is hear him out. Your father is obviously abusive and I think you should have someone with you so he doesn't try his strong arm tactics. My brother is an intimidating figure but he will be busy with the courts. Sweetheart you know as well as I do that he is going to try and hunt you down the minute he finds out you are in town and for what reason. I'm assuming that you will be leaving Erin here with Tanya and Demetri so I know that you plan on going alone and I don't think that's wise. Please let me help Bella." His tone was firm but pleading at the same time. I hated that he had a point. My father was an asshole and now hid treachery was about to come to life I'm not sure how he would react.

"Ughhh ok ok if you insist on going I won't stop you but I will handle this all as I see fit Edward Cullen. No macho caveman stuff. I don't know what I'm walking into but something tells me the gaps that Emmett referred to will only be able to be answered by my parents." I sighed "I also want to visit Phillip Dwyers grave and my Grandmother's as well. I can't believe they could do this to me."

"When I worked in the ER during my residency I saw people be gunned down, strangled, stabbed and worse for money Bella. It's just hard to fathom that people could be so cruel and steal from a defenseless child but they do." He sounded disgusted.

"I know I get it. Just another reminder of how little I meant to them. It just makes me sad. Hey let me call you back once I get home and I've looked up plane tickets okay." We said goodbye as I was pulling up to Erin's school.

Heading home I made plans in my head for the shit storm that I was about to head into. In a way I was happy Edward was going with me I had been wavering back and forth about asking Demetri who was probably going to insist on going as well. Either way I had a feeling some hard truths were about to be revealed. I just hope I came out unscathed.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 13

BPOV

Just as a I suspected Demetri insisted on accompanying me and Edward to Forks. Tanya hated to be left behind but neither she nor I were willing to subject Erin to what possibly waited for me. I hated Forks and honestly I never expected to go back.

"B I really hate that I have to stay behind." Tanya pouted her strawberry blonde hair piled up on top of her head.

"Yeah me too but hopefully this will be quick and Emmett can handle everything else without me being there. It's not like there are any people I want to see there. I literally had no friends at all." I sipped on my glass of water when another thought crossed my mind. I was so focused on my parents I hadn't even thought of my former classmates and tormentors.

"God I hope I don't see any of my old classmates. There were two in particular who took great pride in beating me up all the time. Mike Newton ughhh, he and Jessica Stanley made my life hell. There were others for sure but these two were the worst." Tanya just looked at me sympathetically already knowing how awful my high school years were.

"Kids are bullied but you know what is a kick to the gut? When teachers act as if it isn't happening. The fact that everyday a teacher probably saw something that they should have put a stop to and no one did anything to help. I was so happy to be rid of that place. College was a lot better for many reasons." I finally escaped Forks and people were a lot more accepting.

"Yeah probably because college weeds out those with lower than average IQ's. I would bet money most bullies aren't the brightest bulbs in the box." Tanya giggled.

I snickered "Yes Mike Newton had actually failed a grade before I can't remember which and Jessica Stanley spent more time on her back than in a library. Mike may have gotten a football scholarship but Jessica was the cliché dumb blonde. Even if she miraculously got into a University I'm sure she flunked out."

Tanya snorted in response "Bullies always make me wonder what type of parents they have you know. Like how do you actively raise an asshole? I mean really what is going on at home that a kid feels the need to torture another person." She raised her wine glass in the air. "Here's to karma may it have bitten all those jerkwads in the ass."

Demetri laughed as he and came in the room Erin bouncing behind him. "I've found that sometimes parenting plays a role in bullying but sometimes the kid is just misled and succumbing to peer pressure. It needs to be stopped no matter the cause kids shouldn't have to feel unsafe at school the only other place they spend more time at than at home."

"Mommy what's a bully?" Ern asked.

"When you are mean to a person and treat them badly. You ever hear kids at school calling someone else names or making fun of them?"

She scrunched her little nose. "Why would anybody be a bully to you Mommy?"

"Well sometimes people are just mean and they treat others bad for no reason at all. There isn't really a reason sometimes. I just want you to always treat others the way you want to be treated okay. No one likes to be teased." She nodded her little head vigorously.

I kissed the top of her head and she turned her attention to her coloring book. We changed the subject then with her little ears close by.

Edward called a short time later to discuss flight and hotel arrangements in Forks. I laughed and told him that wasn't exactly necessary Forks was about as big as the block I lived on. We would probably stay in Port Angeles which was a short drive away.

After we finalized plane tickets Demetri and Tanya went home to pack his bag and spend some time alone before we departed. I bid Edward good night and spent some time with Erin. I haven't been separated from her since she came home from me. I was already feeling anxiety about it. I sat her down and explained that Mommy and Demetri would be gone for a few days and she would be staying with Tanya while we were gone. She was more concerned that "Unca Metri" could possibly be gone for several days than Mommy being gone. Yeah I felt real loved. Demetri just laughed and stuck his tongue out at me.

Waking up to my screeching alarm clock I was disoriented for a minute until I realized it was 4:30am and I had a 7am flight. I got up careful not to wake Erin as she had slept with me and showered. About 5:30 I heard the doorbell and knew it was Edward because Demetri never knocked. Edward was driving us all to the airport. I rushed downstairs and let him in. He greeted me with a large coffee from Starbucks. I smiled gratefully as I sipped my liquid gold.

I returned to my room to make sure I had everything. As I got my things together I looked over at Erin and felt a lump in my throat. I felt my chest tighten at the thought of being away from her for days. I felt Tanya wrap her arms around me.

"Hey I will keep her safe you just go and finish this so you can get back her as quickly as possible." Tanya always knew exactly what to say to calm me down. I crawled in the bed and kissed her little cheeks before shaking her gently to wake her up. I knew she had school but I couldn't bear to leave her without a goodbye.

Her eyes blinked and I whispered "Goodbye sweetie I will see you soon okay. I love you. Be good for Auntie T." Tanya snorted behind me I almost giggled. Tanya isn't ever involved in her hijinks but lets her get away with murder.

"I will Mommy." I hugged them both goodbye and left.

We piled up in the car and headed to the airport. Several hours later we landed in Sea-Tac where Emmett met us at the baggage claim area. Despite the phone calls between us it was still very awkward. He smiled slightly sensing my unease around him. Edward went to the men's room and Demetri was grabbing his luggage. Emmett seemed a bit hesitant around me.

"Bella it's very good to see you I wish the circumstances were better but good to see you none the less." He paused for a second. "My brother missed you and I'm so sorry for the part we all played in that. I hope one day you can find it in you to forgive me. Thanks for allowing me to do this for you. It's a step for me and Edward to make amends for sure but I also want to make amends with you. Please don't think that this is solely for getting in good with Edward. I truly am sorry Bella, sorry for everything." His eyes held nothing but sincerity and I always believed people deserved second chances. After all some people would say that what I did to Edward was much worse and he was giving us a second chance. I wouldn't be a hypocrite and not give Emmett a chance. I also felt like I held power over Edward forgiving his brother. I can't help but feel sad about Edward being estranged from his family. Mine was absolutely horrible and I would give anything for mine to care anything about me.

I took a deep breath and exhaled "Emmett I will try my best to get past everything and accept your apology. Forgiving someone isn't just saying the words but feeling it to and really I'm just about there with you just give me some time. Maybe getting to know you a little better will help." It really was the best I could offer.

Demetri walked up and I introduced him to Emmett. I've never seen Dem greet someone as coldly as he did Emmett. Just for a second I saw the former Army Ranger in place of one of my best friends. I gave Dem a very pointed look and Edward walked up and broke the tension. Emmett looked at his brother and tentatively pulled him into a hug that lasted a very long time. I could see him whispering in his brother's ear. It occurred to me that perhaps Emmett hadn't seen Edward in a very long time. I kicked Demetri's foot as we waited for the reunion to be over.

Edward pulled away and glanced our way. "Perhaps we should get going it's a long drive to Port Angeles from here." We all exited and followed Emmett out to his SUV. I sat in the back with Demetri leaving Edward to take the front seat with his brother. After loading up we were on our way. During the ride Emmet filed us in on what he had discovered since yesterday which wasn't really much more. The one thing he did uncover was that the attorney's office that handled the Will and Testament also owned the title office that was handling the escrow. That put together a puzzle piece as to how they were getting away with some of the things they were. He also found out that the tenants in all of the properties were in fact paying rent to Charlie Swan. That in itself was all but guaranteeing Charlie jail time.

Emmett also had dispatched a PI to Forks to uncover the details surrounding Phillip Dwyers death. We would be meeting with him tomorrow afternoon.

"I don't understand about the Will and the title company being connected." Edward said slightly confused at all the information we were receiving.

"Most title companies have to be backed by a licensed attorney to operate. Most counties require this. Some attorney's will open title companies for extra income and just hire staff to complete the duties. It is only required that they have a licensed attorney on staff not that they actively preside over the closings." Demetri chimed in and I looked over at him surprised.

He shrugged "You forget my wife is a Mortgage closer most of her dealings are directly with title companies. She is always complaining about dealing with title company employees that have no idea about the laws that are behind closing a mortgage loan and what they can or cannot do." A light bulb went off he was right she was always complaining about that.

Edward turned in his seat eyes wide. "So that means that someone more than likely the attorney himself is helped Charlie steal money from you. Perhaps we should get the authorities involved. Charlie is the Chief of Police."

"Already taken care of I contacted the State Bar Ethics Commission concerning the attorney and filed a complaint. I have a friend on the review board who owes me a favor it will be pulled quickly. As far as Charlie is concerned the Mayor of the county and local State troopers have been notified. I have also contacted the nearest FBI precinct just in case we have a problem. What they are doing is a federal crime so that was easy. Now we just have to stop the tax sale and gather evidence." Emmett explained. Wow he had been busy I couldn't help but feel gratitude.

Demetri begrudgingly grunted in agreement when I said so out loud.

A few hours later we pulled up to a hotel in Port Angeles and we checked into four rooms. We were all on the same floor. After getting settled into our rooms we agreed to go eat and just drive to Forks early the next day it was now 3:45 and the day was all but over as far as getting anything done. I was starving as well since I hadn't eaten anything at all. We all showered and changed out of the travel comfy clothes we were all wearing. I donned a chambray swing dress with a ruffled hem. It had spaghetti straps so no bra I topped it with a yellow crop jacket and tan slides. I dint wash my hair so I pulled it up in a messy knot atop my head.

We found a nice little restaurant around the corner from the hotel and decided to eat there. I hadn't been to Port Angeles in years and was struck with how different it was from Forks. Smaller than Trinity it was quaint but busy. As we were seated I noticed the hostess eyeballing me and her face seemed really familiar but I couldn't quite place it. She wasn't in my class or even a grade ahead of me that I was certain.

We sat down and reviewed the menu before ordering. I opted for a cheeseburger and fries. After orders were placed Edward asked me if I hung out here a lot as a kid since it was so close to Forks.

"No I didn't have a car my Da..I mean Charlie wouldn't buy me one and this is a long bike ride. I would hitchhike here a few times with an elderly neighbor but she died my senior year so that was that. I didn't really have any friends so that wasn't an option either." I spoke softly.

Demetri swiftly changed the subject to the matter at hand. "Bella what do you plan to do with properties once you gain your legal rights over them?"

"Well I have no idea. I need to meet with the tenants and see the properties for myself before I decide. Maybe they want to purchase them, if not I will go from there I don't really want to be a landlord located halfway across the country. I really haven't had enough time to think about that it's all happening so fast. My first goal is to secure my rights to the properties. Once Emmett sorts through everything else I can make better decisions." Just then the waitress came back with our food and drinks.

Everyone must've been as hungry as I was because conversation was at a minimum as we ate. The entire meal I felt as if someone was watching me. I looked around more than once but didn't see anyone that I knew. We all finished and settled our tickets. Edward snatching mine before I could pick it up.

"Hey!" I protested.

He just raised his eyebrows and said "Don't insult me Swan."

I rolled my eyes and let it go. I knew how to pick and choose my battles. A ten dollar meal was not worth an argument. We left and decided to have a drink at the bar across the street from the hotel. I was walking behind the guys as I was calling Tanya to check on Erin. I didn't notice when someone walked right up behind me until he grabbed my arm. I let out a squeal of shock as I was snatched around.

Once I caught my bearings I was face to face with Michael Newton and Tyler Crowley. Time had been especially cruel to Michael he was a bit heavy in the middle. Tyler always did have a baby face and was actually looking good.

"Well well well look at what we have here. Little Benny Swan. I always knew you were a queer." He reached to touch my hair and I swatted his hand away.

"Don't touch me." I moved to leave and he grabbed me again gripping my forearm roughly shaking me slightly.

"You little faggot I'm go.." Before he could get another word out Demetri had wrapped one of his large hands around his throat and slammed him into a wall.

"What the fuck did you say to her?" He snarled as he applied pressure to Mike's throat causing him to cut his air supply off. The muscles in Demetri's arm strained as he held the man still. Mike was struggling uselessly against Demetri's grip. Tyler made a move to come to Mike's defense but was blocked by a wall of two very well built six foot plus brother's. His eyes widened at the sight of Emmett and Edward and at that point he realized I wasn't alone.

"I really want you to try." Edward said menacingly low and I realized this situation could get really ugly really fast. I couldn't have my friend and sort of boyfriend in jail for assault which is where this was headed. And judging from the thunderous look on Emmett's face quite possibly my lawyer too.

"Demetri please let him go. He's not worth it we have bigger things to do. Just let him leave he didn't hurt me. Please Dem." I was pleading for Mike's life at this point as he was starting to turn a weird shade of blue. "Dem stop." I grabbed his arm causing him to look at me and he reluctantly let the asshole drop to the ground like a sack of potatoes.

Mike was wheezing for air as Tyler tried to help him up off the ground. He caught my eye as he stood up and I felt pure hatred. I instinctively stepped back away from his glare. He was about to say something when Tyler, obviously the smarter of the two pushed him backwards. "Come on man let's get out of here. Screw this."

"You should listen to your friend." Demetri warned. Mike sneered at him and left rubbing his neck.

We had gathered a small crowd and I wanted to just crawl somewhere and die. I looked up at Edward's face it was stormy as hell. He looked murderous. "Bella" He said I could hear the tremble in his voice. He was trying to keep his temper in check. "Was that a former classmate of yours?" I nodded my bottom lip trembling. I couldn't speak because if I did the waterworks would start.

"Is he one of the one's who…" He couldn't even bring himself to finish the sentence but I knew what he was asking and nodded again.

I heard Demetri curse and the first tear fell. "He is about what 6'1? You don't even reach six feet in your highest pair of heels. Soaking wet you may be 120.00lbs and that's being really generous so I can imagine you were a lot smaller in high school. And you mean to tell me you were physically bullied by that Neanderthal and no one stopped it."

I choked out a sobbed and the next thing I knew I was in his arms. I heard someone ask if we wanted to call the police that they had seen the entire thing. I could feel myself being led but now all the memories rushed back. My head being pushed into a urinal, my homework being stolen, busted lips, bruised ribs, the name calling, every single thing was just rushing back and now I was a blubbery mess. I don't know how or when we got to his room but I could feel him rocking me until I settled down. After awhile the crying subsided and we just sat there for a moment before I pulled out my phone and called Tanya.

I could feel him watching me as I spoke with Erin trying very hard for my voice to sound normal. She told me all about her day how her Tanya were once again playing dress up in my clothes. I laughed when she declared that my shoes with the red bottoms were her absolute favorite and she couldn't wait to be a big girl so she could wear pretty stuff like Mommy. Of course my kid would go to the most ridiculously priced shoes in the closet and start a love affair. I told her I loved her and we ended the call.

He was still watching me curiously when I walked towards him. I was tired. Tired of fighting these battles, tired of being lonely, tired of being without him. I wanted to feel like a woman to feel loved. I wanted to feel him. I needed him now like I've never needed anyone before.

I pulled the wrap from my hair causing it to tumble down. Then I slipped the dress off my shoulders before he realized my intentions. I heard his breath take and he closed his eyes as I stood before him wearing nothing but a pair of lace boy shorts.

"Bella please not like this." His voice was strangled.

I uttered one word and the little resistance he had broke. "Please." And he lost the battle with his conscience. With a groan he lifted me up off the ground wrapping my slender legs around him and carrying me to the bed in which he sat down making me to straddle him. Tilting my back he took a nipple in his mouth causing me to moan. He swirled his tongue around my nipple and I felt as if he had direct link to my clit and I rocked instinctively against him in need. He moved slowly up towards my neck before repeating the same with the other side. A delicious sensation gripped me as he took my lips in a searing kiss. I felt him lift up and turn us over laying me flat on my stomach. Edward took his hands and lightly caressed my from body, giving me chills. Moving to my ankles he traveled up my body kissing the back of my knees, the underswell of my butt cheeks. He even took a playful nip on my ass cheek before completing his exploration. The maddening stroke of his tongue was creating an ache in my lower abdomen that just kept building. He then flipped me over suddenly and stood up from the bed.

He took the time to undress himself as I watched him heavy lidded. I was trembling as he removed the skimpy panties I wore and slid his big body to nestle himself between my legs. Hooking one leg up he coaxed and caressed and teased me to the brink of insanity with his tongue. Traveling down he left a trail of scorching kisses as he explored every inch of her hot skin. When he got to the most intimate spot he took his finger and rubbed her clit softly before lick and suckling it. My head flung back into the pillow as I saw stars at the intenseness of my orgasm.

Moving up my body he shifted us and lifted my bottom as he lined himself up with me. "Look at me." he commanded and my eyes opened and flew to his. His green eyes were dark with lust as he lowered his mouth gently to mine in a soft kiss before pulling back and sliding inside me slowly but powerfully. I cried out his name and gripped his shoulders as he thrust hard and deep. Five years of celibacy was showing but Edward was not to be denied as he was lost in the sensations as well as he joined us together.

With each powerful thrust he intensified the pleasure we were both experiencing. Raising my legs higher he slid deeper still and my back arched up. He buried his head in my neck and began to sped up his thrust. Slipping my right leg over his shoulder I screamed at the feelings he was invoking out of me. Rubbing my clit he demanded I come for him again which I did with no problem at all. Seconds later he followed behind me with a deep moan.

The next few minutes we were catching our breath. I knew a long talk was headed our way but for now I just wanted to savior this moment.

Just a man and a woman.

AN: Ha betcha didn't see that lemon coming! Mike is still an asshole.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 14

BPOV

I snuggled into Edwards embrace, breathing in his scent. I had always loved the way he smelled.

"Bella we should talk baby." He began.

"I know." I whispered with my eyes closed.

I felt him turn my face towards him using his index finger. "Bella I'm not going anywhere no matter what I promise." I opened my eyes and saw the truth in his own.

"Where does this lead us Edward? Do you understand what having a relationship with me entails?" I wasn't trying to scare him off but he needed to be sure that he knew what he was getting himself into. "What if people find out about my past? Can you deal with how people will perceive you? I cannot have children of my own either. Can you deal with that? And then I have Erin. I cannot be with someone who doesn't accept her as their own, are you ready to step into a fatherly role?" I was rambling but everything sort of tumbled out.

He let out an exasperated sigh. "Bella I have thought extensively about this and yes I know exactly what it means. First off children can be conceived many different ways. I am not going to lie and say I don't want my own child, but Bella I have the money to pay a surrogate using my sperm and donated eggs. Children are not a deal breaker as long as you are willing to be their mother. As far as your past is concerned I could care less about what others think. I had to live without you for five years and nothing anyone can say to me can be worse than that. So yes any storm I can face because the other option is just to heartbreaking to fathom. And Erin is your daughter and you love her, of course I know you are a package deal I wouldn't have it any other way. I love that because it shows me you have no problem loving a child that isn't biologically yours. I would love her just as much as if she was mine if you let me." He kissed my lips softly.

"I understand your hesitancy especially considering how things ended before but I'm here for good if you let me in. I swear I won't let you down, not ever again." He pulled me closer to him and rested his forehead against mine. "Give us a chance Bella."

"Ok." I responded simply. It was the only thing I could get out without turning into a crying heap again. I had stopped hoping long ago for a man to want me flaws and all that the emotions were almost overwhelming.

He chuckled "Whew that's good because I was scared I was going to have to become a stalker. After what we just did there was no way you are getting rid of me." I laughed at his goofiness and hit him with my pillow. He growled and pinned me on my back tickling my sides.

I squealed and giggled at his playfulness. We heard insistent knocking on the door. I looked at him and we both said "Demetri" at the same time. I smiled happy that he was at ease with the friendship I shared with Dem. Although he was a married man people still found male and female friendships odd.

"Just a minute Dem." I called out as I got up and slipped on my dress. Edward was pulling a t-shirt over his head and slipped on his jeans commando the V at his hip bone was mouth watering. I was still amazed at his body which was a bonafide work of art. My mouth dropped open slightly and his eyebrow raised at me as I oogled him shamelessly while he pulled his pants up. Smirking he motioned towards the door.

I went to open the door and Demetri was on the other side looking a bit distraught. Emmett was behind him as well.

"Bella are you okay?" He started to say something else but closed his mouth and looked at me curiously. His eyes narrowed slightly and he looked me up and down. His head tilted to the side as if he was trying to piece together a puzzle. Looking behind me his eyes widened a bit before he grinned. I followed his eyes and saw my panties laying on the floor next to Edwards boxer briefs. I felt my skin heat up under Demetri's know it all gaze.

"Yes Demetri I'm fine. Edward uhhhh he …" Demetri snickered as I stammered.

"Please no details." He choked out raising his hands up for me to stop causing Emmett to belly laugh. I slammed the door in their faces my face burning red. I turned to see an amused Edward smiling at me. He shook his head. "Well you did answer the door looking freshly fucked. Your hair is screaming just got laid right now."

"I am never going to hear the end of this from him…ughh." I complained and covered my face with my hands as Edward just laughed.

"Come on let's shower and get relaxed besides we should talk some more about us. Demetri and Emmett can fend for themselves the rest of the night." He took my hand and led me to the bathroom. As much as I would've loved shower sex I was drained from the long day and I think Edward could tell. We showered and I slipped on a t-shirt of his and slipped into his bed. We spent the evening truly talking and catching up. We discussed wants and needs as well as the expectations we had of our new relationship. It helped ease my mind a lot knowing that he had really thought out a relationship with me. It let me know he didn't take it lightly and he had weighed out the pros and cons and decided I was worth it.

I fell asleep wrapped in his embrace.

The next morning I was woken up by the ringing of my phone. It was Tanya, probably calling for Erin to talk to me before she had school. There was a two hour time difference so it was still 6am here.

I answered and spoke with Erin a few minutes before speaking with Tanya. I could tell Demetri had let her know about the altercation because she asked me more than once was I okay. Finally satisfied she let me know under no uncertain terms that at some point today I better call with the 411. I groaned knowing she was talking about Edward, Demetri and his big mouth.

Edward had stirred while I had been on the phone, although I had tried to be quiet, and was in the bathroom. He came out minutes later with a towel wrapped around his waist and freshly shaven. He proceeded to get dressed and I did the same. The drive to Forks was about 45 minutes to an hour. We wanted to be there as soon as the courts opened we had a lot to accomplish today.

After getting dressed we headed downstairs and met Emmett and Demetri in the lobby. Emmett had four cups of coffee, donuts, and some breakfast sandwiches which we would eat during the drive saving some time.

As we drove Emmett gave the game plan. I would go straight to the tax office and settle my debt and to affirm that I was the rightful owner of all properties. Edward and Demetri were coming with me. He in turn would be paying the title company office a visit to stop all sales of any properties in my name. He had already contacted all Real Estate agents so he was sure all parties were already aware of the fact and this was a formality. He knew that would take an hour or two tops. After that around 11 am we had an appointment with the attorney who handled the will to get to the bottom of why my inheritance was never allocated to me. This is what would take the majority of the afternoon maybe about two to three hours. After that I would be visiting each and every property to inform the tenants that all rental payments to Charlie Swan would cease immediately as I was the sole owner of all properties. Emmett had notices drawn up for each address to give to the tenants. The three of them would all be accompanying me to do this just in case some of the tenants reacted badly.

We arrived in forks and parked in the "downtown" area. The office that handled the taxes was directly across the street from the attorney's office that Emmett was visiting so we didn't have to get dropped off. I walked into the tax assessor's office and signed the sign in sheet. For what who knows there was no one there but us. After a few moments the clerk came forward and called my name.

"Isabella Swan."

"Yes I'm here to settle my tax debt and to get all information regarding my properties that lie in this county." I pulled out the addresses and proceeded to pull out a check book to write a check to cover the outstanding debt.

The clerk's face went deathly pale as she realized who I was. "Benjamin?" She croaked out. I recognized her from school she was two years my senior so I didn't have much contact with her in high school.

I rolled my eyes. "It's now legally Isabella but yes that's me. Here is all the documentation showing my legal name change to Isabella Swan." I handed her my documents as all properties would be listed under Benjamin Swan as that's who I was at the time. I saw another young lady out of the corner of my eye make a phone call. She kept glancing at us as she spoke into the phone. The clerk assisting me kept looking her way as well. I turned and looked pointedly at Edward and Demetri and motioned towards the woman on the phone. Demetri gave me a look letting me know he had noticed it too.

The clerk was tallying my figures as slow as humanly possible it seemed and I was getting rather annoyed when I heard the voice of the one person I had hoped with my entire being to avoid.

Charlie Swan.

 **AN: Hello lovelies. I am saddened to say I am dealing with a very sick Father right now. He has been hospitalized with Sepsis and has developed Pneumonia while in the hospital. Right now he is fighting for his life and so I've been in the hospital so much I haven't really been able to get much written. Then I had a cousin be shot and almost killed and he was treated at a trauma hospital which is across town from where my Dad is. So pardon the short chapter its been a really bad two weeks for me. I know death is a part of life but when dealing with the possibility of losing a parent rationality doesn't always line up with emotion. I didn't want to leave you guys hanging too long I never abandon stories so no worries there just bear with me. Im going to try and start and take my laptop with me when Im sitting in the ICU with him. Most of the time he is delirious and sleeping so the hours pass slowly writing may help get my mind off things for a bit.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey this isn't a new chapter I just saw some typos that irked me to death I couldn't help but correct them.**

Chapter 15

BPOV

I turned and looked at him just as he gruffly sneered out my former name. "Benjamin just what do you think you are doing!" I cowered back at his angry greeting out of habit.

I saw Demetri stand up and Edward blocked him from my path. I knew the guys were trying to protect me but this dragon needed to be slayed.

I stepped around Edward. "My name is Bella, as you very well know and I am here claiming what's rightfully mine. You have stolen from me and I have proof of that. You and anyone else that had a hand in this little scam will be facing charges." I looked pointedly at the two clerks who were watching the scene unfold wide eyed. The clerk that had been assisting me glanced over at the one who I'm very sure at this point called Charlie.

Charlie scoffed and turned red in the face with anger but I wasn't done. "I know Charlie. I know you aren't my father. My entire life you treated me like crap. I was never enough and I wondered why my own father couldn't love me." I chuckled. "Well I guess we know the answer to that huh? But to steal from me, to ban me from a house that belongs to me that is as low as a person can go. You've been reaping the benefits of my inheritance and it stops now."

Charlie's demeanor changed to that of an amused adult dealing with a petulant child. "Doing a little digging I see." He smiled wickedly at me. I always knew the man was evil but today he seemed especially sinister. "I never wanted you, ever. I got stuck with you because of Renee. Hell it wasn't a day that went by that I didn't wish you had died in that crash that killed Phil. Your mother sustained injuries but you somehow still made it." He rolled his eyes. "If I had known what a pansy you would turn out to be I would've forced her to have an abortion." Even knowing what I knew about him it still hurt me to hear him verbalize what I always knew to be true. No matter how awful he had been I had believed the man to be my father for years it stung to know he had no feelings for me at all. "Your mother is one of the weakest women I've ever met but she fought to keep you for some reason, fat good that turned out to be." His eyes hardened. "Doesn't matter what any piece of paper says if you think for a moment that you are going to walk in here and take what's mine…."

"What's hers you mean Charlie?" A very distinguished looking man in a suit walked into the room. "I just had a very enlightening conversation with Ms. Swans attorney and it seems that you and my son have a lot of explaining to do. Just so you know I handed over all legal documents to her attorney as they are rightfully hers anyway. The authorities have already been called and notified Mr. Cullen made those calls immediately. I am fully cooperating with them and the authorities. I might not be able to salvage my son's license but you two are not taking my business down with you."

"Now wait a minute Jenks." Charlie started but the man just continued talking.

"I would suggest you seek council very quickly Charlie, the Feds will be here by morning. And no, my firm will not be representing you. Thanks to you I will have my hands full keeping James out prison." His face looked fierce as he held my father's gaze. Charlie's mouth open and closed as he realized the severity of the situation he had gotten himself in. He turned to me eyes full of hatred and just for a minute he looked as if he wanted to kill me.

Edward tensed beside me and Demetri looked ready to spring at any moment. Charlie did have his gun on his hip but I hope he wasn't stupid enough to use it. His jaw tensed before he turned and stormed out. But not before warning me. "This isn't over."

The office was deathly quiet before the man cleared his throat.

"Ms. Swan my name is Jason Jenks. I want to apologize on behalf of my firm for the horrible mix up." I raised my eyebrow at the word mix up. Is that what they call theft these days. It was obvious he was trying not to incriminate his company more than he already had. "The remainder of your Trust fund is intact and a cashier's check will be issued to you at the bank across the street. They have already been notified but the check will be issued under….eh Benjamin Swan."

"No matter sir I have all documentation showing who I am and I would prefer a wire and not a check. Do you not own the title company as well?" I remember Emmett saying something to that affect in the truck.

He swallowed uncomfortably before answering. "Yes dear. I own the title company. Rest assured the sales of all properties are ceased and everyone involved has been notified that the contracts were not legally binding as the rightful owner had not seen or approved the contacts." I saw Demetri roll his eyes at the attorneys use of words.

"Uh huh so tell me Mr. Jenks how does a mix up" I stressed the words "of this magnitude happen. And what exactly do you mean by remainder of my trust fund?"

"Ms. Swan as this is now a legal issue I've done all I can without incriminating my client. Your attorney has all information that I had and all documentation. I will cooperate with the authorities but I still have to act in best interest of my client. I am truly sorry for what this has cost you." He looked truly sorry but I could care less, it seemed his son was the link. The one who made it all possible for Charlie to steal from me.

Edward's Nostrils flared but he remained quiet. Demetri on the other hand did not. "You're sorry." He scoffed out. "That is not good enough. Your firm was responsible for Bella's trust, her father entrusted it to your care. Meaning you are libel for any money that is missing and cannot be accounted for. Hell I'm not a lawyer but even I know that. So it's Bella's right to know how much her trust fund was originally worth as opposed to how much your son and Charlie have swindled from her."

The man bristled at Demetri inferring that his son was a thief but hey if the shoe fits.

"Half a million dollars in monetary assets and two life insurance policies each for one hundred thousand dollars." Emmett supplied as he walked in interrupting our conversation. "Your Grandmother was executor over the will, that's why Charlie had no access to it. One of the stipulations of your fathers will was that you be at least 25 years of age, unless you were married, before you gained access. Your Grandmother died before your 25th birthday and Charlie used his connections to gain access to what belonged to you."

My mouth fell open I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Emmett looked saddened by what he was about to say. "The trust fund has been almost completely wiped out according to the records, only about seventy-five thousand remains. Bella it looks as if only the two insurance policies are left completely intact. Those were through a large company that will require for the beneficiary to claim it. With larger companies they always do their due diligence to prevent fraud. I have no doubt that have probably attempted to claim those as you are 28 now. I have already contacted both providers and they will have the funds deposited to your bank account as soon as you provide documentation as to your identity."

I couldn't even process what was being said it was so surreal. I turned to look at the girls behind the counter. "What is your name please?" I asked the one who I was sure called Charlie.

She pursed her lips together in defiance refusing to answer. "Her name is Victoria. Victoria Catts." The other girl supplied quickly.

The girl screeched in outrage. "Angela!"

I then placed the first girls face, Angela Weber. She was one of the few people that had been nice to me in school. Her father had moved to town replacing the aged pastor our eighth grade year but he had put a kaboosh on our budding friendship for some unknown reason. Rumor was he was very strict about her association with boys, but with small towns you could never be sure what was true or fabricated by town gossips.

I looked at her now and she had changed an awful lot. Angela had always been tall but the girl had been slightly overweight in school and had horrible teeth. I remembered she didn't get braces until our senior year, I'm sure it was due to cost. Being a pastor in a small town didn't exactly bring in mega bucks. Looking at her now you would never know she was the same person. She was much thinner, her hair was cut in a stylish bob, and her teeth were perfect. I guess the braces did their job, Angela was stunning.

"Shut it Victoria you know as well as I do that if the authorities are getting involved they will get your name anyway." She rolled her eyes before addressing me. "Victoria is the person who handles tax delinquency, sends out the bills, and notices of tax sale."

So it was Victoria's responsibility then to locate the owner of said property. I glanced at Emmett knowingly and he nodded letting me know he was thinking the same thing I was. Victoria was somehow involved. The red head in question was glaring at Angela before storming in the back and slamming the door. Angela quickly moved to finish my transaction. She smiled apologetically. "I apologize about before Victoria had sent me an instant message to not complete this transaction. She is my boss. If you give me just a second I will have this all done for you. Bye the way it's nice to see you Bella." The raven haired beauty smiled and got brownie points for actually using my name. I gave a her a genuine smile back. "I'm happy you're doing well."

She finished up the transactions which didn't really cost that much considering it was for so many properties. When she gave the bill I saw why the yearly tax amount wasn't even half of what I was paying on my own home. I guess that's the perk of a small town.

After receiving all documentation needed to show that all properties were now in good standing. Angela gave me a card with her name and cell. "I always wondered about you. I felt so bad after watching your Headline interview. I know I wasn't part of the bullying and it wasn't much I could do about that but I should have stood up to my father and been your friend. To him any boy was an enemy and I was not to be tainted." She scoffed at the memory. "When I think back it was almost like subconsciously I knew you were a best girlfriend. Looking at you now I can't even imagine you as a guy. Please just call so we can catch up maybe have coffee before you leave." She looked nervous like I would turn her down and looked ecstatic when I agreed to call her before I left town. Which hopefully would be sooner than later.

Emmett motioned to his watch hinting that we needed to leave. I looked at the time it was only 11:00 that had only taken two hours so we were ahead of schedule somewhat. Instead of grabbing lunch Emmett headed towards his SUV.

Once inside he turned towards us. "I wanted to have this discussion at the diner but this place is all interconnected as most small towns are. Bella your father..I mean Charlie is unstable, but he is the town Chief so he has a lot of pull here. Jenks all but alluded to that. First off we need to go to the bank right now and have that money wired before it goes missing. I don't think he is stupid enough to try and steal the rest with the Feds coming tomorrow but Charlie has a gambling debt and these sales and that remaining money were going to clear that for him. That fact makes him desperate therefore dangerous you are not to go anywhere and I mean anywhere alone. James isn't going to be a problem his father assured us of that. He knows right now he is looking at losing his license but and lengthy probation but any further action is definite jail time."

I must've looked scandalized because Edward pulled me in his arms and kissed my head. I knew he hated me but would he actually hurt me? I couldn't imagine that, the man was cruel but truthfully he had never laid a hand on me.

It was almost as if Edward was reading my mind. "Bella I've seen people kill for a lot less money than what he was set to gain from those sales. That man has no affection for you what so ever so let's not chance anything."

"But how the properties were being sold for back taxes it's not like he is the owner?" Demetri was as confused as I was. I was no expert a real estate law.

"He was going to purchase the properties for a little next to nothing and sell them. I'm pretty sure he has the buyers already lined up, he just needed to acquire rightful ownership. That's why he let the taxes lapse. So he could purchase them right from under you legally. The shady part about that is they just got behind there is no way that those properties should have been up for tax sale so quickly. Counties give owners several chances to pay off that debt before auctioning off a house." A lightbulb went off in my head. That was Victoria's role in all this. The properties were being sold prematurely.

"You're going to have to civilly sue the firm to try and recoup your trust which they were responsible for. Jay Jenks is very shrewd and a court battle will be dragged out I'm sure but there is no way any judge wouldn't rule in your favor." He frowned "He kinda hinted at coming to an agreement he may be willing to settle with you to keep this out of court. You may not get all of the money owed but you would get something. I will be meeting with him after the feds get in and charges are filed. Then we can see what he wants to do. He may play hard ball because settling with you is almost like admitting guilt and he can't risk that with James more than likely being indicted." He was in full lawyer mode thinking out loud.

Emmett started the engine "Let's go to the bank and deliver those letters to the current tenants and get out of this place. I have a very bad feeling and I learned long ago to follow my gut."

I couldn't agree more.

He pulled in front of the bank and escorted me inside, Demetri and Edward waited outside. The process took about forty-five minutes but the wire was sent successfully. We then delivered the notices to all the tenants who looked shocked to see me and even more shocked to find out I was the rightful landlord. I was surprised that I didn't know any of them. I informed them all that I would be setting up an account for them to render payments to me very soon. After meeting the families that occupied the properties I couldn't bring myself to put them out. They were innocent in all this.

On our way back to Port Angeles I called Tanya and spoke to Erin who was now ready for momma to come home. I was laughing at her tell me about her day when I felt a jolt from behind. Someone had rammed into the back of us. I heard Emmett curse and the truck lurched forward as he stepped on the gas. We excellerated quickly, his SUV had a hemi and I was thankful. I turned around and saw a huge truck with monster wheels behind us. A second later a man stuck his head out of the passenger window and aimed a large shot gun in our direction.

I screamed.

 **AN: Thanks for all the well wishes for my Dad he still isn't totally out of the woods but I think he is getting better. It's so hard to tell with this condition. I appreciate all the love and well wishes. Your reviews brightened some very bad moments for me. My cousin is miraculously already back home.**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 16

BPOV

Emmett swore and swerved the SUV into the left lane and hit the brakes, slightly lining us up with the truck. Demetri quickly took his cell and instantly snapped a picture of the driver, whose eyes widened when he realized we had his image. The errant thought that he looked familiar ran across my head but everything was happening so fast I didn't have time to dwell on it.

"What are you doing, Em?" Edward yelled out when he saw Emmett staying even with the truck.

"He's not going to shoot across the driver. He's got a fucking shotgun. Demetri, there is a handgun in the glove box." Demetri immediately went for it and loaded the clip. Just then the truck made a move as if it was going to ram into the side of us, causing Emmett to swerve and almost lose control of the truck, which would be very easy considering the rate of speed we were traveling.

"Jesus Christ," I heard Edward mutter as Demetri handled the gun expertly. He then started barking out orders.

"Emmett, keep us even with them. You are right about him not shooting over the driver, so they probably don't have another gun available. Bella and Edward, I need you to get down immediately, just in case shots are exchanged. I have a feeling it won't be necessary once they see I'm armed. Chances are they are going to back off." Once Edward and I lowered our heads he let down the window and pointed the gun at the vehicle speeding along side us. My breath caught as I anticipated bullets flying. I squeezed Edward's hand in fear and waited. Just as Demetri predicted, the truck slammed on brakes, causing the tires to screech, and turned to go the other way.

"What the hell was that?" Demetri yelled out to no one in particular as Emmett continued on to Port Angeles. I didn't realize I was crying until Edward pulled me closer to him and attempted to calm me down. "Shhh, it's ok, they are gone, baby, they're gone. Crap, you're shaking like a leaf." I could feel him rubbing my back trying to soothe me.

"Why would someone…do you think my da…, I mean Charlie, is behind that?" My voice was shaky and it cracked a bit. I couldn't wrap my head around the fact that the man would really try to hurt me.

"I don't think so, Bella. That was a really sloppy attempt at intimidation. I'm not so sure Charlie had anything to do with that," Demetri mumbled. "Bella, do you recognize this guy? I couldn't get a clear pic of the gunman but I managed to get the driver." He handed me his iPhone with the very clear image of the guy. I studied the picture a moment before I remembered his face. Eric Yorkie, one of Michael Newton's cronies.

"Yeah, I went to high school with him. His name is Eric Yorkie and he is a friend of Michael Newton. Do you think that's who was on the passenger seat?"

"That's hard to tell, Bella. My guess would be yes, but honestly, Forks is so small everyone is intertwined in some way. Who is to say your father didn't put them up to it? Or it could be Michael's way of getting back at us about last night," Demetri grumbled out. "Hell, it could even be James for all we know."

"What the hell is wrong with people in this place?" Edward mused.

"Inbreeding possibly," I deadpanned. "Seriously, I want to go home. This is getting really crazy."

"Yes, I agree. Once we reach Port Angeles I'm making a phone call to authorities to get your statement this evening, if possible, or at the very least first thing tomorrow morning in Port Angeles. I do not want you back in Forks. After what just happened today and yesterday I'm worried about your safety. Edward, you and Demetri get her home. My firm and I will handle the rest. No need for you to be here any longer than necessary." Emmett's voice sounded grave.

As Emmett promised, an FBI agent interviewed me later that afternoon. A tall handsome African American man, he took my statement while Edward and Demetri purchased our plane tickets home. Emmett sat beside me as I gave the agent a rundown of all that had occurred.

"So let's make sure we have this correct. You were left half a million dollars by your deceased father and it was placed in a trust. You were also left five properties that were allocated to you in a will by Phillip Dwyer, also handled by the same attorney. Said trust is now extinguished, but not by you. The county you lived in was attempting to sell your three properties for tax delinquency without proper notice. Four of the properties have had rental tenants in them and money has been collected without your knowledge or consent for the past 28 years and you have not received any form of money from this. The fourth property your mother and Charlie Swan reside in. This property, along with two others, had sales contract on them to be sold, which you had no knowledge of. Correct?" He took a deep breath.

I nodded my head at the agent.

"Okay, I have a few questions of my own. If your theory is correct, why were only three of the properties up for tax sale and not all five, and especially the particular one he lives in, since that is one of the properties he was attempting to sell?"

Emmett intervened at this point, looking up from his cell phone which he had been on since we made it back to the hotel. "I believe I can answer that, Agent Foley. My contact has just informed me that a mortgage is on the current property that Charlie and Renee Swan live in, under Charlie Swan's name." I knew Emmett had been in constant contact with the PI he had hired. We were originally supposed to meet him this afternoon but after our road incident Emmett had dispatched him to get to the bottom of who attacked us, and he was still in Forks digging. "If that is the case, Mr. Swan has committed mortgage fraud by using a property as collateral that he does not legally own, to either create a line of credit or a cash out refinance. More than likely, it's a refinance and the taxes and insurance are included in the payments so he couldn't let them lapse without risking his house going into foreclosure with the bank. The other property is unknown but I would bet that that one has a lien on it as well."

My eyes widened. "So the bank is possibly involved too? I mean there are all sorts of documents you must provide to show ownership to do something like that. So either they fraudulated documents or someone just ignored the fact that he wasn't the owner."

"Looks that way, and I'm going to go with the latter. Guess who was the financial officer who approved the loan? Drumroll please. Jessica Newton, Michael Newton's wife." Emmett was texting while he filled me in.

My jaw dropped and I rolled my eyes. "Well, that explains a lot. That bitch hated me for some reason. She and Michael Newton were worse than any of my other bullies. Fitting that those two are somehow involved in all this."

The agent shook his head and puffed. "So, we have the attorney's office which handled the trust, the title company which is also owned by the attorney office, the property tax office, and the Bank of Forks. This seems to be a lot of scheming for this small amount of money." He frowned.

I snorted. "That's not a small amount of money, sir, those rentals are all 650.00 a month in rent. That's 2600.00 a month, 31,200.00 a year, and 873,600.00 over a twenty eight year period. Calculate in the trust fund and you have well over a million dollars that has been stolen from me. Forks is a small poor town, even 200.00 extra dollars a month would go far in a place like that. Besides, that is my money. I don't care if it was twenty five cents. It belonged to me from my father and they had no right to steal it." I was getting agitated.

"I understand, Ms. Swan, and I'm not saying you aren't entitled to what is rightfully yours. I'm trying to make sure we have probable cause for an investigation. I don't mean to come across as saying anything else but these questions must be asked. We have to justify arrest and charges or else it will all be thrown out." The agent looked at me ruefully.

I just sighed and rubbed my eyes. "Is there anything else you need me to do? Do I have to formally press charges against everyone when you guys get to the bottom of who is responsible?"

"No, ma'am, if all pans out like you say then several of these crimes are federal felonies. You may only have to testify because the paper trail will obviously lead to someone other than you, which alone makes the attorney liable. If you choose to sue civilly, that is your personal decision. We will keep in contact with your attorney and let him know of any developments." The man stood and shook Emmett's hand. "I will see you tomorrow, Mr. Cullen. Have a good evening, Ms. Swan."

"Have a good evening, Agent Foley," I replied as he took his leave.

Demetri and Edward joined us at the small sitting area, each carrying a drink in each hand. I took the vodka and juice mix gratefully. My nerves were still shot from earlier. I couldn't believe someone would attack us like that.

Demetri sat across from me. "Our flights leave at 2pm, giving us time for the drive back to Seattle. We need to leave here around 7am."

I was relieved to be headed home and happy that we had gotten what we needed done in a quick time frame. I missed my baby and this place brought back memories that I would rather stay buried.

I could feel Demetri watching me carefully. "Bella, when we get home, you and I will be starting self-defense lessons. I've already begun teaching Erin and I think it would be good for you to know how to defend yourself. Maybe even a few lessons at the gun range as well." His jaw tensed. "I wanted to kill that fucker yesterday for manhandling you."

"Uhhh, ok, but I don't see why it's necessary. I don't have these types of problem back home." I wasn't gonna argue with him about it. I could tell it had really bothered him as he had been watching me like a hawk ever since.

He smiled slightly but it didn't reach his eyes for once. "Just humor me. Better safe than sorry, right?"

After an hour or so of talking, Emmett and Demetri left, leaving Edward and me alone.

"I have never been as scared as I was today. The thought that I could possibly lose you to a senseless act of violence, and I was literally helpless to defend you, makes me sick to my stomach." He pulled me close to him. "I agree with Demetri, please take the lessons from him, if just to make me feel better. The thought of losing you almost cripples me, Bella."

I couldn't dispute his fear as irrational. I had been scared out of my mind myself. I just clung to him.

"Do you think your mom knows all of this is happening?"

"I don't know, Edward." I replied honestly. "It's hard to believe that she doesn't, but something my Dad said about her fighting for me is ringing in my head. If she was going to let him treat me like shit or like I didn't exist, why did she fight for me? Then I still wonder, how did she even end up with Charlie so soon after my father's death anyway? There are so many things I wanted to ask her, but it's just not safe for me to stay in Forks. Maybe I will never know the answers to those questions or her role in all of this, but you know what? I'm okay with that. All my life I've blamed my treatment on Charlie, but the truth is, my mom allowed it to happen. I may not have been Charlie's, but I was HER child. She did nothing at all to protect me from a man that by all means had no rights to me at all. She sat back and let him run me from my own home. I can't forgive that. I would literally die for Erin with no hesitation, so from a mother's perspective, she failed horribly at the one job that should have come naturally for her. Love is free and that's all I've ever wanted from them. That's all." My voice cracked a bit on the end and I took a deep breath. No tears tonight, I was tired of crying.

"You don't have to look for that anymore, I promise." He kissed my lips softly and just held me close.

We decided to shower and order room service for dinner. I had no desire to leave the room. Hell, with my luck, we would run into more trouble and I was not up for any more blasts from the past. I had already checked out of my room and had moved my things into Edward's.

While he was in the shower, I texted Angela that I wouldn't be able to make coffee the next day but I would make plans to talk to her soon. I hated lying, but I didn't want to give anyone the heads up that we were leaving. I didn't think she was involved, but I had to be careful.

I spoke with Erin and Tanya, letting them know we would be home tomorrow afternoon, and Erin, of course, squealed with delight. I knew that Tanya probably knew what happened, but she couldn't really talk to me in front of Erin, so she let me know in her own way that we would be having a long powwow when I got home. She had already purchased "lots and lots" of wine. I laughed at her philosophy that wine could solve all the world's problems.

Edward got out of the shower and had the towel draped around his narrow hips. No matter how many times I saw him, he always took my breath away. I bit my bottom lip as I drank him in.

He saw me eye fucking him and said huskily, "Bathroom's all yours."

I bid Tanya farewell and headed to the shower. I stepped under the hot spray and turned, allowing the hot water to ease my tension away. I soaped up my sponge and ran it all over my body, cleaning away the day's grime. After washing my hair, I wrapped myself in a towel and joined Edward in the room.

Taking my body moisturizer from my case, I began to lotion my skin slowly. I could feel his eyes on me as I moved my hands up and down my legs. I sat on the edge of the bed and towel dried my hair. I looked over at Edward, who had put on a pair of sleep pants and a tank, and smiled. His eyes were dark as he watched me, and he was currently sporting a huge hard on. "Need some help with that?" I asked coyly. He cocked his head to the side and leaned back, replying, "Have at it."

I stood and let the towel drop and crawled up the bed until I was eye level with his cock, which was straining against the thin cotton pants. I ran my fingertips lightly against his bulge and felt him twitch. My eyebrow arched at the movement. "Excited are we?"

Reaching into his pants, I pulled him free and licked lightly around the tip slowly before taking the head into my mouth, French kiss like. I heard him groan and felt his hands grip my hair as I took him deeper into my mouth, swirling my tongue around as I did so. I bobbed up and down before relaxing my throat and taking him as deep as possible. I felt him hit the back of my throat before I withdrew slowly, and repeated it twice. His hips thrust up slightly and I could tell he wanted me to go faster, so I did.

"Oh, fuuuuck," he moaned out as I took him in and out. He was thrusting slightly but not enough to gag me. I looked up at him and his mouth was open slightly as he took ragged breaths as he watched me. It spurred me on to increase my tempo. I massaged his balls and I felt them tighten up, so I knew he was about to cum. I took him all the way in and swallowed, and he cried out as he came down my throat. I placed his now flaccid penis back in his pants and patted it. Winking at him, I smirked. "There, problem solved."

He laughed and pulled me in his arms and kissed me deeply. We fell asleep, but later that night I woke up to Edward returning the favor, and despite the fact that we had an early morning ahead of us, we spent the night visiting heaven. Repeatedly.

 **AN: Hey, ladies, Daddy is getting much much better. He has a long recovery ahead of him. Sorry I haven't responded to reviews but I just haven't had the time. But know that I love getting them so keep 'em coming. And shout out to my pre reader annaharding. Thank you hun for cleaning up my mess. Muah xoxo.**


	18. Chapter 18

I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT

Chapter 17

BPOV

I was jolted out of my sleep by pounding on the door. I was draped across Edward's chest. Rising up, I looked around, confused as I got my bearings. The pounding didn't cease, causing Edward to stir.

"Bella! Edward! Open up!" I could hear a muffled yell that sounded like Emmett.

"The fuck?" Edward mumbled, looking at the clock which read 4:30 a.m. I knew he was as groggy as I was, due to our late night activities. We had barely gotten 2 hours of sleep. I scrambled around for something to throw on.

"Just a sec, Emmett!" I yelled back as I slipped on the hotel bathrobe. Edward groaned and rolled over into his pillow.

I opened the door a crack, and Emmett and Demetri stood on the other side. Demetri had his back to me, looking back and forth as if he was watching for something. My stomach dropped, something was wrong. I opened the door wider and both men entered quickly.

Emmett wasted no time in explaining. "The PI I hired had a hunch that we were being looked for. I promised the night clerk 200 bucks to give me a ring if anyone came by looking any of us, namely Bella. She called a few minutes ago and let me know that four very large and scary looking guys came by, asking specifically for Bella. The PI decided to check the highway as a precaution after yesterday's fiasco, and sure enough, he spotted that truck from yesterday, sitting off the road, waiting." I heard Edward swear, then he got up and started moving around.

"We need to get you out of here now, Bella. I went over those bogus sales contracts last night. Bella, it was the same buyer for each property attempting to be sold. A very large corporation is attempting to open a research lab here in Forks. It's exactly what they need - an isolated community in need of the revenue. A ready-made workforce that they can pay less money to. Ben, my PI, thinks your Dad has coerced several residents to sell their homes. He spoke with a few of those who sold and they seemed a bit scared of the questioning, while others seemed angry. In the past six months almost 13 homes have been sold to this company. The last few properties needed are the homes you own and a few other stragglers that are actually in escrow. My PI discovered that your father's block is almost completely empty. So we know that's where they plan construction. The home your parents live in is located on a huge piece of land - 1.5 acres to be exact - and it is smack dab in the middle of the proposed building site. They probably offered him at least a million dollars to sell, not to mention an incentive if he got the other residents to agree. This makes this situation much more dangerous and volatile, especially if this company is part of the corruption."

My brow furrowed. "If they are lying in wait for us, how are we supposed to get past them?" I was in no rush to repeat yesterday's car chase.

"Easy," he grinned. "I chartered a helicopter. There is a helicopter tour company that offers tours of the mountains and forest. For a little extra, they agreed to take you guys to Seattle. No baggage, though, just your essentials, like your IDs and such. Demetri has a backpack he can take if there are a few items you just gotta have. Once I get you guys off, I will overnight your suitcases to you. But we have to move before they figure out the plan."

Demetri interrupted at this point. "I need you guys to dress in jeans and sneakers. Something you can move in, without hindrance." He saw my eyes widen as I grimaced at his implication. "Just in case, Bella. We have to be prepared. They tried to run us off the road yesterday, and minutes ago four goons were looking for you. We can go over the plan once we are set to leave, but you guys gotta get moving now. Five minute showers tops, guys. We will meet you back here in 15 minutes." With that they left so they could gather their own things and we could get dressed.

I motioned for Edward to go first, and he exited quickly. Once I heard the water running, I began rummaging through my bag and pulled out the only pair of jeans I had packed. I had a white baby tee and a sweater. I didn't have any sneakers packed, just a pair of black ballet flats. They would have to do. I took a deep breath and marveled at the turn of events. At this point, I didn't exactly fear for my life, but this whole situation was scary. I took a seat on the edge of the bed and gathered my thoughts. I could feel the fear and trepidation bubbling up in my throat. I took a deep breath and chastised myself. I had to keep it together, falling apart now wouldn't help the current situation at all.

Edward exited the bathroom and I quickly entered, finding the shower still running, and stepped under the spray. I quickly cleaned all the important areas, knowing I didn't have a lot of time. After a few minutes, I turned off the water and grabbed a towel.

We dressed in record time, both of us silent. Just as I slipped on my shoes, I heard a knock at our door. I was sure it was Demetri and Emmett, but Edward went to the door and cautiously asked, "Who is it?"

"It's us, open up!" came Demetri's reply, and Edward shoulders relaxed.

Both men entered, and Demetri took charge. "OK, here is the plan. We are switching vehicles. Emmett's PI is taking Emmett's SUV, and I rented a car. It's already here. The goons should follow him, and hopefully that throws them off our trail when we leave the hotel. Emmett's windows are tinted, so it should work. Once we get to the helipad, move quickly so as not to chance anything."

Edward was looking at his brother strangely. "Is it safe to leave you here, Emmett?" I understood the worry. Whatever issues they had with one another, I'm sure Edward didn't want his brother hurt in any way. I didn't want him hurt, either, for that matter.

Emmett looked up, shocked at his brother's concern. "Uhhh, yeah. The focus is on Bella. To them, I'm just an attorney, which is why she has to go. They are focused on her - she is key to everything." As he spoke, he handed me a cheap blonde wig and tossed Edward a black baseball cap.

"Uhmm, before we go, I want to say thank you, Emmett, for everything you've done so far. I know that if I had gone to any other attorney, this would have taken weeks to come to light and probably would've been much too late. I really appreciate it." And I did.

I offered him a tentative smile, which he returned. Hopefully this would turn a new tide in his relationship with Edward. I had come to the realization that Emmett and Alice would always be his family, and I didn't want to hinder their reconciliation. I didn't have to have relationships with them, but I would not stand in Edward's way, either. I didn't want him to feel caught in the middle. Emmett, of course, was easier to accept than Alice, and Rosalie wasn't even on my radar for forgiveness. My goodwill only stretched so far. Maybe one day Emmett and I could move past all that happened and form a friendship. That was a long way off, but this was a good start towards that goal. Right now, I didn't hate him, so that was progress.

We moved all of our luggage to Emmett's room and took the stairs down to the parking garage. Demetri walked ahead to search the area before we darted to the car. After checking around very carefully, he held his hands up to signal for us to move, and we followed him to the rental car. Edward slipped into the backseat, leaving the front open for me.

Activating the cars GPS to navigate us to our destination, we were off. We all kept a diligent eye out for any cars that looked like they were trailing us. We arrived at the helipad and were greeted by a gruff looking middle-aged man. He shook Demetri's hand, and gave us flight instructions and rules.

We boarded the helicopter and soon we were in the air and off. I was relieved beyond words that we managed to leave peacefully. One we arrived in Seattle, we caught a cab to the airport and we were officially headed home.

I fell asleep on the flight home, and the next thing I knew, Edward was waking me up to put on my seat belt. My back felt tight, having slept awkwardly the entire flight. "Wakey, wakey, sleeping beauty." He was tickling my nose with his index finger.

I giggled and embarrassingly wiped the drool from my mouth. The flight attendants prepared us for the descent, and I looked out the window as we approached the airport landing strip. After exiting the plane, we immediately headed to the exit where Tanya was waiting. Erin was at school still, and I couldn't wait to see my girl.

Tanya gave Demetri an x-rated greeting, wrapping her left leg around his waist and giving him the most indecent French kiss ever, then nearly pushed him to the ground trying to get to me. Edward laughed loudly, still not used to Tanya and her antics. She nearly tackled me when she wrapped me up in a hug.

"Tanya, you know I love you, but don't you dare kiss me like you did Dem." Demetri laughed and Tanya scoffed. "Please, if anyone could get you to go lesbian, it's me." She laughed and slapped me on the ass.

I shook my head in agreement, and we loaded up to leave. In the car, my phone rang and Emmett's now familiar number flashed on my screen.

His deep voice filled the line "It's done, Bella. Victoria Catts, James Jenks, Michael Newton, and Jessica Newton were all arrested and charged with various crimes, ranging from fraud to theft. I'm sure more individuals are involved, so we may have more arrests coming soon. The company trying to purchase your properties has denied any involvement, but they are still under investigation. Unfortunately, if they were involved, they kept their hands clean. They have yet to apprehend your father, but they should have him in custody soon."

"Wow! I didn't think it would be so fast." I was surprised. I expected this to be a long, drawn-out process.

Emmett continued, "I will keep in touch to discuss the civil case against Jenks and associates concerning your stolen trust. Bella, I will recoup as much as I can, I promise you that."

"Thank you, Emmett. It's really more than I expected, really, so thank you." We bid each other goodbye, and I filled the guys in. As I was relaying the conversation to everyone, my phone rang again. I answered without looking at it, caught up in telling the news I had just received.

"Benjamin, you ruined it all, you little shit." I gasped in shock when I heard Charlie's voice, and instantly hit my speaker phone. "You little bastard, do you think you've won? I'm coming for you, and I won't make your death look like an accident, like I did your father's, either." Edward snatched the phone from my hand.

"You want to hurt her, asshole? Just you try." I had never heard Edward sound as menacing and steely as I did in that moment.

"See you soon, _Bella_ ," Charlie sneered my name mockingly and hung up.

The car was silent as his words hung in the air. Charlie Swan had killed my father.

 **AN: I once again want to thank annaharding for cleaning up my run on sentences. We are moving my Dad from rehab to the house, so I am really busy. He is happy and I am thankful. Thank you for all the prayers. It was rough and he still has a way to go but he is alive and that's what matters.**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 18

BPOV

Demetri swore and pulled out his phone and began making calls to friends instantly. Tanya looked as though she was in shock, but kept her eyes on the road.

Edward, who had his father pick up his car from the airport, was sitting beside me, seething. "Bella, how did you survive in a house with him for as long as you did? That man is pure evil."

The ramifications of Charlie's rant were rattling around in my head. If he was speaking the truth, he had taken so much from me. And for what? Money? My thoughts naturally drifted to my mother. I was still unclear on her role in all of this. Did she know that Charlie killed my father? Did she care?

Edward was watching me closely. "I won't let him near you, Bella. I promise I will keep you safe at all cost." He exhaled deeply "I know you probably won't like this, but how about you and Erin move in with my parents in their new place for a few days while the authorities hunt for Charlie? They live in a gated community that has armed security."

I balked at the suggestion. "What .. I .." Demetri cut in before I could formulate a coherent thought.

"Yes, she will."

"What." I screeched out as Tanya yelled out "Wait a minute!"

"Listen!" He yelled over both of us. "I've called in a few favors and I have some friends that owe me big time coming in to protect you. I had a friend of mine that works for a private IT security firm run Charlie Swan. Charlie is former military and law enforcement, Bella. He has the skills to evade police, as he knows exactly how they will look for him. There is also the fact that he hasn't hurt anyone, based on the information they have, so it's not like a manhunt will be set up for him. He committed fraud and theft, not murder, as far as they know. The most they are going to do is put out a warrant for his arrest, but they are not going to waste manpower on a suspect that they don't deem dangerous. Bella, he probably has all his service weapons with him, as well as any guns he had on his property. Didn't you tell me he was an avid hunter and fisherman?"

I blanched when I realized the truth of Dem's words. Charlie could very well make it all the way to Trinity with no problems by car.

"Felix and Alec will be here tomorrow, and I'm going to take time off work to help them out. Liam will keep trying to track him using his company's surveillance system. If anyone can locate him, it's Liam. Bella, a gated community will definitely help with security, and add in my buddies, we should be able to keep you and Erin safe until he is caught. I'm going to contact Agent Foley to see what measures they are taking to apprehend him, but I'm pretty sure it won't be anything drastic." He paused as his phone alerted him to an incoming text, and he stopped to read it before rapidly responding back.

I felt my stomach lurch at the mention of Erin. Oh God, if anything happened to my baby, I would die. Edward picked up on my distress and kissed my forehead. "Baby, he has a warrant for his arrest. He cannot catch a plane. He may be able to get on a bus, but that's a risk for him. Chances are he is driving, and that trip is at least three to four days. Besides, Charlie would truly be an idiot to come after you, and he is on the run. He probably was trying to scare you, and he is doing a great job of it."

Demetri looked back at me and nodded in agreement. "Edward is right. Until we find where he is, we cannot determine his destination, but Edward has a point about him coming after you. It would be stupid."

I swallowed hard. "Guys, if it were anyone else, I would say you were right, but Charlie has always seemed…I don't know, unhinged, I guess. Even as a child I knew he wasn't wrapped too tight and I stayed out of his way as much as possible. My gut is telling me his threat was serious. Besides, I have to take it serious. I have Erin to think about. So any threat, real or fake, will be treated like gospel by me." I groaned. "Edward, you can't just assume your parents will want me and Erin invading their home, especially under these circumstances. You haven't even talked to them to know how they feel, and I'm uncomfortable putting anyone else in Charlie's path."

Edward grimaced as he pondered my words, knowing how true they were. "My place is gated as well, but I don't have the security that my parents have," he muttered, lost in thought. "Demetri is right next door, so it would be redundant for you to move to their place. I think my place is secure - you have to have a key code to get in, and there is a doorman, but no armed security. I also have two extra bedrooms. Your friends could easily stay there as well."

"What about Erin and me?" I wasn't completely opposed to staying with Edward for a few days - my biggest concern was how Erin would adjust to having Edward around as my boyfriend.

"My bedroom comes with a sitting room that I put a TV and couch in. It's a sleeper sofa. I can sleep on it while you and Erin can have the bed. I know it's not appropriate for us to share a bed in such close proximity of her just yet." I smiled at his concern. We were rounding the corner heading towards our home when Demetri's phone went off again.

"Hey, Liam." He paused as he listened to the other side. "That's great. Thanks for the update. Keep me posted." Ending the call he informed us that Charlie was spotted via a surveillance camera at a gas station in Washington. He used a prepaid card he had some money stored on and filled up his car with gas. Although that gave us no indication concerning his destination, it did ease the tension knowing he was still across the country and seemingly traveling by car.

Exiting the car, I checked the time and realized I still had about an hour before Erin was dismissed from school for the day. That was enough time for me to drop Edward at home and get to her on time. I went inside to retrieve my car keys. Coming back out, I saw Edward and Demetri having a serious discussion in Demetri's driveway. Edward's face was unreadable as they exchanged words.

"Edward, I have just enough time to get you home and grab a pizza for dinner before I pick up Erin." Edward raised his head and the sheer worry in his eyes was unmistakable. He looked pointedly at Demetri before addressing me. "Will you be packing tonight?"

I raised my eyebrow at him. "Slow down, Cowboy. I need to have some time with my kid tonight. This is the longest separation we've ever had. Besides, I need to sit her down and explain to her why we will be living with you for a while. You heard Dem. Charlie is still in Washington. I think we are safe tonight. I'm off the rest of the week. I can pack us some clothes tomorrow while Erin is at school. Don't worry, I'm not trying to get out of the arrangement, but I can't just uproot her like that." I know I sounded annoyed but he was going 200 miles per hour.

He sensed my agitation and backed up a bit. "I'm sorry, Bella. I know I'm being paranoid, but I just got you back. I don't want to lose you all over again. But you're right. You should be safe tonight. Demetri is right next door." He kissed my lips lightly but I could still feel the tension rolling off of him as we climbed in the car.

I pulled out and we headed for Edward's home. He lived in a beautiful neighborhood lined with modern brownstones. Edward's was three stories high. He told me his master bedroom took up most of the top floor, along with a small gym, while the two guest bedrooms were on the floor below. The ground floor housed the living area, kitchen, and theater room.

As I pulled in I noticed a pretty blonde coming out of the brownstone next door. She did a double take when she saw Edward and me. Edward noticed her and greeted her, "Hello, Gianna." She returned the sentiment half-heartedly and continued to stare.

He turned towards me, sighing. "I know I'm being selfish wanting you to stay with me, knowing you haven't seen Erin in a couple days." He pouted as he pulled me into his arms.

I giggled at the big baby. "Well, Erin is at school tomorrow. You could come by after breakfast and we can have a play date." I grinned mischievously.

He growled as he lowered his head to mine, and right before his lips met mine, we heard a very disgruntled voice. "I thought you weren't dating." We turned to see Gianna staring at Edward.

My eyes widened at the audacity of this chick. I looked at Edward, who looked irritated. "Gianna, you are being incredibly rude but since you insist on intruding... Aside from the fact that I never showed any interest in you, you continuously flirted and threw yourself at me. I told you I wasn't dating, but truthfully, I didn't want to date you. I was trying to be a gentleman about the situation as to not embarrass you, but apparently you have no shame. This is Bella, my girlfriend, the only person I will be dating - now, and in the foreseeable future."

"Uhmmm, hello." I greeted awkwardly. She simply sneered at me once he proclaimed I was his girlfriend.

"So this is what you like, skin and bones? You weren't interested in me because I'm not a size 3? You are just like every other man, shallow as hell. I don't know what I saw in you." Gianna was truly a beautiful woman. She was also at least a size 10, not fat in my opinion, just voluptuous. Her eyes were blazing.

I couldn't stay quiet a second longer. "First off, crazy woman, perhaps he wasn't interested because, well… you're crazy. Second, he is mine, so back off." She just glared at me and stormed off. As she pulled off in her car, Edward and I watched her in amazement before we looked at each other, bewildered, and dissolved in a fit of laughter.

"God, Edward! NOW I'm really scared for my life. She may set the house on fire while we sleep, once she realizes I'm staying here," I sputtered out in between laughs.

"Baby, please let's not joke about that. Dealing with one psycho is enough," he chuckled. He shook his head, and stole a quick kiss, because I needed to leave and get Erin.

"Hey, I'm thinking that perhaps you should have dinner with us tonight. Then I could introduce you as my boyfriend, over dinner," I stated hesitantly. Now that he was here, I was reluctant to let him go, and I did need Erin to meet him officially. I mean, we would be staying in the man's home for at least a few days until we determined Charlie's true intentions.

He smiled that smile I loved, and agreed. "I was hoping you would ask. You pick up Erin and I will pick up a pizza. Does she like a particular kind? I know you like ham and pineapple." He scrunched his nose up at my combination.

I giggled, impressed that he remembered after all this time. "No, I've influenced her. She also loves ham and pineapple. Just add mushroom, as well."

He kissed me quickly and headed inside. "See you in about two hours."

I started my car and headed towards my baby. Half an hour later Erin was running at me, full speed, and jumping in my arms. We had our little reunion outside of her school, and I was so happy. We were fawning all over each other when a deep voice interrupted us.

"Cute kid." I looked up to see a handsome dreadlocked man watching us intently. I had never seen him around the school grounds before, so I'm sure he wasn't a parent. For some reason, my instincts were telling me to flee. Something wasn't right about this guy.

I didn't bother thanking him as I hurriedly bundled Erin in the car. I looked back and he was standing in the same spot I had left him in, still staring at us. I drove home, watching my rearview mirror all the way.

I prayed the entire time that I was over-reacting, but my gut was telling me I wasn't, and that Erin and I were in danger. If I had only known how right I was.

 **AN: Hello, lovelies. Sorry about the delay but I'm assisting my Dad with his rehab.** **We start as soon as I'm home from work, and it takes a lot of time and effort. (Leaves me with less time for writing.)** **We have finally gotten a nurse that will start to come to the house and assist in the rehab. So now, hopefully, my schedule will go back to normal. Thanks for being patient.**


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 19

WARNING: Death and violence in this chapter. Hang on to your seats.

BPOV

I hurriedly called Demetri after I arrived home. My gut was telling me that something was wrong, and I had learned over the years to trust my instincts. He decided to come over with Tanya until Edward arrived with dinner.

"What did this guy look like, Bella?" he asked quietly as Erin sat nearby on the floor playing with Bandit. Her giggles made me smile, despite that guy scaring me to death earlier.

"Tall, about 6'3, dreadlocks that hung just below his shoulders, black… uhhh… he had gray eyes, they really stood out against his complexion. He is a lot darker than Erin." I frowned as I tried to remember more about the man in question. "I know he creeped me out, though." I shuddered, thinking about my reaction to being near him.

"Ohhh! He had an accent – English, maybe." I bit my lip, trying to recall his voice.

"OK, Felix and Alex will be here in the morning. We will keep an eye out for weird guys in the neighborhood. I will call Jake and Nessie and tell them to let us know if they see anyone that doesn't belong. Erin is not to be outdoors alone, not even in the backyard." I nodded in agreement. He definitely didn't have to worry about that.

Tanya was very quiet as Demetri and I discussed plans for me moving in with Edward temporarily. I glanced down at her, and she seemed to be lost in thought.

"Bella, have you thought about contacting this corporation to see if they have any info that might help? I'm sure they still want to buy, considering how much they have already invested. You guys may be able to get more info. Which company is it, by the way?" Tanya's voiced sounded strained, but I brushed it off.

"It's The Volturi Group, and Emmett is in contact with them already. I'm certain he won't leave any questions hanging, he is a great attorney. I will call him in the morning to run it by him, just in case." I bit my lip as I eyed her, trying to figure out what was going on with her.

She nodded her head and avoided eye contact. Yep, something was definitely up with her. Before I could grill her, the doorbell rang. I was sure it was Edward. Demetri motioned for me to sit as he went to answer.

I turned to Erin. "Baby, go and wash your hands. Edward is here with the pizza." She jumped up and ran upstairs and not 5 seconds later shots rang out. Tanya screamed as a bullet whizzed by her, shattering a vase. She dropped to the floor and searched for me, wide-eyed. My heart almost stopped. Erin was upstairs alone. I started to run upstairs when another round of bullets exploded around us, and I had to duck for cover again.

"Erin, baby, stay upstairs!" I tried to scream over the gunfire and prayed she could hear me. My eyes were now filled with tears. Please, God, don't let her get hurt.

"Demetri!" Tanya yelled in a panic. I could tell she was about to run full steam into the living room, while rapid gunfire was filling the house. He appeared seconds later, his back to us, firing into the living room. I could hear muffled voices as Demetri moved back towards us, never lowering his gun.

"Get upstairs now and call 911!" he gritted out. "Barricade the door with the dresser. I think the house is surrounded. I saw a guy slip into the backyard and there were two at the door. Do not run outside, that's what they want." We scrambled upstairs to find a crying Erin at the top of the stairs, just as another burst of bullets filled the air. Grabbing her, we ran into my room, and we pushed my very heavy dresser in front of the door. I was shaking as I dialed 911 from my cell phone. As soon as an operator answered, I almost cried in relief.

"Oh, God! Please send help. Men are here, inside my home, shooting, and my friend is trying to fend them off by himself." Fear like never before gripped my soul. Tanya would never recover if something happened to Dem. The three of us were huddled in a corner together.

"Ma'am, please calm down and give me your address." The operator's voice was soothing and calm as I rattled off my address.

"OK, ma'am, how many men are there?"

"Uhh… we don't know exactly, at least three. Demetri is downstairs alone. Please hurry!" I was getting frantic at this point.

"Ma'am, just keep calm. Responders are on the way. Ma'am, does your friend have a weapon?"

"Yes, Demetri has a gun. He was returning fire." No sooner than the words were out of my mouth another barrage of gunfire erupted. Tanya was damn near hyperventilating as she simply stared at the door. Erin was whimpering as she was wrapped around my legs.

I heard sirens in the distance and almost passed out with relief.

"Please tell them not to shoot my friend. Uhh, he is armed. His name is Demetri."

"Yes, ma'am, I have relayed the message that the homeowner is armed." I didn't bother to correct her as that detail was unimportant.

Seconds later I heard "Police! Freeze!" Tanya and I scrambled up and pushed the chest away from the door. We heard banging on the other side "Police. Is everyone okay? Open up."

I jerked the door open and Tanya tried to run downstairs.

"Ma'am, wait!" An officer caught her as she tried to run past him. "It's kinda gory down there. Please wait." The kind-faced officer looked a little green around the gills.

"My husband is down there! Let me go! Demetri!" Tanya was squirming in his grip, trying to get free.

"T, baby, I'm okay, I'm okay." Demetri appeared from behind the officer and pulled her into his arms. She collapsed in his embrace and cried into his neck. He looked over at me as she clung to him for dear life.

****Moments earlier***

DPOV

I heard the doorbell ring and motioned for Bella to stay put. I knew that Edward was bringing pizza for dinner, so I expected it to be him. Just in case, I had my Glock with me. I very rarely pulled it out nowadays, but something was messing with my 'spidey senses'. I took a quick peek out of the window and noticed that Edward's car wasn't in the driveway. There was no car in the driveway. I pulled my firearm and asked "Who is it?" knowing it could very well be a neighbor. It wasn't. The door crashed open from the outside. The first guy in had his gun already up and let off two rounds. I returned fire, forcing them to duck for cover. I saw the dread head Bella had described.

He raised a Beretta up in my direction and squeezed the trigger. I moved behind a wall and returned fire. I peeked around the corner and saw one of the goons backtrack out of the door. I knew he was going to try to get in through the back door. Shit. I had to get to the girls.

I rounded the corner, blasting, taking the two men in the foyer by surprise. They ducked for cover as I eased my way back to the kitchen.

Giving the girls instructions, I quickly made a plan. No one could get up those steps. Just as I suspected, one of the guys came barreling through the back door, only to be met by a bullet to his head. What I didn't expect was the guy behind him. He opened fire, missing me, narrowly. I dove for cover as I opened fire, and pumped two into his chest. He was dead before he hit the ground.

I could see the dread head and the other man, a bald guy, heading in my direction, and I spun on the floor to look for a weapon. My gun was out of ammo. I cursed myself for not grabbing an extra clip and grabbed a large butcher knife from the counter. Keeping down, I crept around and stayed low against the wall near the entrance to the kitchen. The bald guy stormed in, and I grabbed the hand that was holding his gun and pointed it towards the ceiling as he let off a round. I sliced across his neck with the butcher knife before plunging it into his chest. The life slowly seeped from his eyes and he dropped to the ground.

Taking his gun and dropping the knife, I looked around, knowing the dread head was still in the house. Peeking around the corner, I slowly made my way back towards the living room area, only to find it empty. I could hear the sirens in the distance and knew the dread head had probably fled the scene.

As the police pulled up in the driveway I placed the gun down and raised my hands above my head. They stormed the premises yelling "Police! Freeze!" I let them handcuff me, knowing it was procedure and that the girls would straighten it out with them. I could hear the disbelief at the discovery in the kitchen. I knew tonight was going to be a long night, spent at a precinct answering questions.

The adrenaline high was coming down and the last few minutes crashed down on me. I closed my eyes. It had been a very long time since I had to kill like this, and I had always sworn that I would never take another human life. But for those three people upstairs, I would move heaven and earth.

"Demetri?" I heard a voice ask. I looked up at one of the responding officers and recognized him immediately. I had rehabbed him about two years ago after a bad car accident. Apparently he had kept the exercise regimen up after rehab, because he was in excellent shape – much better than when I first met him. I was relieved to see his familiar face as I could sense the other officers getting riled up by the discovery in the kitchen. Three dead bodies wasn't something that happened very often in Trinity. It's one of the reasons I settled here after life in the military. A large violent city had no appeal.

I took the opportunity to speak up. "My wife and neighbor are upstairs, barricaded in Bella's room. There is a seven year old child with them. They can attest to the fact that this was a home invasion and my gun is licensed. I live next door and was here for dinner." He nodded at the officer and said, "Un-cuff him."

The younger cop look as if he was about to protest until the older officer silenced him with a look. As the younger officer took off my restraints, he addressed me. "You cannot leave the scene, and I will have to stay with you. But I guess there's no need for the cuffs."

I hurried upstairs to hear Tanya losing it. My heart cracked a bit when I heard her cry out for me.

"T, baby, I'm okay, I'm okay." Grabbing her, she fell into my arms, sobbing hysterically. I looked over at a very shaken Bella and Erin. Four goons had come to kill her tonight.

We definitely needed a new plan.

 **AN: Hello, ladies! Hope you enjoyed the chapter.**


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 20

BPOV

I held Demetri's gaze as he comforted Tanya. Erin was shaking in my arms, still crying.

He sighed, "Bella, four men just tried to come in here to do God knows what. I don't think staying with Edward will be enough, and I don't think this is just Charlie. It was too quick, and right now he is across the country."

He was interrupted by an officer who cleared his throat to get our attention. "I'm sorry. I know you all are shook up but all of you will have to come to the precinct to make statements and answer questions. Under the circumstances, this isn't the place to do that." He looked at Erin and frowned. "Uhh, is there another way to take the little one out? It's kinda messy down there in the kitchen." He grimaced and looked over at Demetri.

"Uhh, yeah. The second set of stairs comes out in the living room," I answered with a shaky voice, wondering why we couldn't leave through the kitchen.

Tanya and Demetri were whispering to one another when I heard Edward's frantic voice. "This is my girlfriend's house! Let me in!"

"Oh, Edward's here. God, I forgot he was on his way," I murmured, realizing that had he been just a few minutes earlier, he would've been caught in the gunfire. "That's my boyfriend downstairs," I informed the officer. He immediately radioed downstairs for the officer to let Edward know we were alright and would be heading down in a moment.

With Erin clinging to me, we made our way downstairs and through the living room. There wasn't much out of place, but I saw bullet holes in my walls and a lamp was shattered. I noticed that there was a lot of traffic towards the kitchen, for some reason. On our way out the door, I passed a detective that had 'Homicide' on his jacket. He stopped short when he saw us, taking everything in.

Stepping outside, I spotted Edward right away, pacing outside of the crime scene tape. He spied us immediately, and I walked as fast as I could to reach him, with Erin weighing me down. The moment I felt his arms engulf Erin and me, a sob burst from my throat.

"My God, Bella, what happened? They won't tell me anything."

I looked up at him and shook my head, looking pointedly at Erin's head, which was still buried in my neck. Understanding hit him as he wiped the tears from my face and gently pulled Erin from my arms to rest in his own. For just a moment, she tried to cling to me and put up a fight until he begin to coo in her ear, and she calmed down almost immediately. I was shocked. Erin didn't really know Edward, but apparently she felt safe in his arms.

The detective I had seen earlier was eyeing us and purposefully made his way over. "I trust you are headed to the station for questioning?" He was very curt and sounded very unsympathetic, with a harsh demeanor that irritated me. I disliked him immediately.

"Detective, my girlfriend, her daughter, and her friends were just victims of a home invasion. Perhaps you could find it in you to show a little compassion right now." Edward's voice was terse as he tried to control his temper with the officer. "I assure you, they will be there to answer questions. Now, if you will excuse us, we need to calm Erin." Taking my hand, he led us to my car. I saw Demetri and Tanya follow suit. I caught Tanya's eyes as she climbed in my backseat. They were filled with worry and fear. Demetri ran back inside to grab my car keys and was gone for just a moment, locating them in a key bowl by my front door. Returning quickly, he climbed in my backseat.

The detective yelled for another officer to "escort" us to the precinct. He was starting to piss me off. "You would think that we were the suspects and not the victims the way he was acting. They need to be finding those guys that attacked us tonight instead of treating us like we've done something wrong!" I lamented, as Edward buckled his seatbelt.

"One guy," Demetri corrected in a monotone voice. "They are only looking for one guy. The dread head."

"But you said there were four…"

He cut me off. "The others are in the kitchen."

"Then why weren't they arresting..?" Edward silenced me with a "shhh", and that's when it hit me. The homicide detective, the yellow crime scene tape surrounding the kitchen, the detective demanding we come down immediately for questioning... I realized the intruders were dead, and my sweet, fun loving, mischievous friend had killed them.

"Oh, Dem," I turned to look at him, tears filling my eyes. His eyes were stormy, and I felt guilt consume me. I knew Demetri had struggled with his past at one point. His time in the service had left a mark on him, but he eventually had come to terms with it. He had already seen more than his fair share of war and death, and now there was more blood on his hands because he was protecting me. "I'm so sorry. This is all my fault."

"Bella. Stop," he said forcefully. "This is not your fault. Don't think it. Ever. Do you know what could've and probably would have happened if I hadn't been there tonight?" He glanced at Erin who was snuggled into his side. "I will never regret tonight. So neither should you."

"Guys, let's talk later, OK?" Tanya spoke up, her voice raspy from crying. "Erin is scared enough. Let's get this over with first."

We all agreed, and the car got silent until Edward spoke. "Erin, sweetie, I'm sorry I left the pizzas in my car by accident. Would you like something to eat? We can stop anywhere you like."

Erin's little head raised up and looked at me before answering softly. "Chick-Fil-A." Despite everything, I smiled. She loved that darned restaurant.

He pulled into the drive-thru and asked if anyone else wanted food, which we all declined. My appetite was totally destroyed. I was sure it would all come back up anyway, with the way that I felt at the moment. My stomach wouldn't settle down at all.

He proceeded to order Erin a kid's meal before heading to the precinct. Once we arrived at the station, Tanya, Demetri, and I were met by various officers, all of whom seemed to be giving Demetri weird glances. We were seated in a waiting area while they informed whomever that we were there to make statements.

Edward was immediately on his cell phone with an attorney, explaining the situation. He saw my puzzled look and said, "Just as a precaution, baby. You never know with these types of things. Better safe than sorry. She will be here shortly but will not intervene unless she sees or hears something that is detrimental."

"But doesn't that make us look like we are guilty of something?" I whispered.

"No. It's common practice to answer questions with an attorney available, so that you don't mistakenly incriminate yourself." He went on, softly. "Three men are dead inside of your home. It's their job to ensure that the truth is revealed, so they may ask some questions that you shouldn't answer or give answers that can be used against you."

Tanya frowned at him. "But we didn't do anything."

"I know, but still, let's wait until Jane gets here and she can be present during questioning. She won't interfere unless she sees them trying to railroad you guys. I'm just trying to protect you, nothing more," he insisted. "She was actually still at her office, which is less than a block away. She will be here in about 10 minutes."

Six minutes later a petite blonde walked up to Edward and greeted him with a hand shake. "Hello, Dr. Cullen."

She looked fierce, even with her small stature. Her eyes were shrew and piercing as she listened to Edward explain the events. She took us all in, her eyes lingering on Erin, who was snuggled into my side.

"Was she…?" she asked.

"Yes," everyone answered in unison.

"Wow. OK. So this is what we will do. I may not be needed on retainer, but I will sit in with you as you make your statements and they ask their questions. I will not do anything unless I see the questioning turn down a road we don't want." She looked at us all. "Is that OK with all of you?"

"Yes. Absolutely. We just want this night to be over with," Tanya spoke up. "It's been a long day." Her voice sounded dead and I knew right then something was going on with her.

Jane gave a sympathetic smile. "I can imagine. Let's get this show on the road, shall we?" She walked over to a desk and begin speaking with the officer. Moments later, Demetri was being escorted to a room to give his statement.

"Edward, can you keep an eye on Erin for a moment, please? Tanya and I are heading to the ladies room." I was already tugging her with me as I spoke. "Sweetie, I will be right back," I reassured Erin, as her eyes widened in alarm. "The restroom is just right there. See?" I pointed to the door which was just a few short feet away, and she relaxed. I heard Tanya huff as we entered the restroom.

I turned towards her as soon as the door shut. "Spill."

She defiantly crossed her arms and stiffened. "This isn't the time, Bella!"

"Bull. Now spill," I demanded calmly. Tanya was on edge and she was jumpy. Whatever it was had her body language off, and I didn't want the police to read it as anything that it wasn't. "What is it, T?" I pleaded.

Her bottom lip trembled. "I went to the doctor right before I picked you up from the airport earlier today. I had been feeling off the past few days. I'm so paranoid about this disease. I really was just making sure…." Her voice trailed off. "I didn't have time to wait for results, so I told them to just call me with them." She lowered her head. "I'm pregnant, Bella."

"Oh, Tanya," I breathed out.

She looked up at me with tear-filled eyes. "I considered having an abortion. I wasn't going to tell a single soul. Oh, God, Bella. I'm a horrible person. All I could think about was, what if I have the disease? Or worse, what if my baby has the disease? I was being so selfish. It was all about _my_ feelings. I never once considered how Dem would feel. I was so wrapped up in myself." I just let her vent and get it all out.

"But, God, Bella, when we were in that room and I didn't know if Dem was alright, all I could think about was this baby. Dem didn't know he was a father-to-be because I was being selfish, and he may have died." She wailed the last part out, and I wrapped her in a hug. "He deserves to be a Dad, and I'm so scared to give him that."

"Tanya, I can't pretend to understand your dilemma. This disease is serious, and it's horrible, but, sweetie? You cannot make decisions that will alter both of your lives without talking to him. He deserves that, T. You are letting your fear make irrational decisions that you will regret one day." She cried even harder. "T, your grandmother didn't have the disease. It could skip you, too, and if it doesn't, we will deal with it, OK?" I grabbed her face between both my hands and stared in her eyes. "I will never leave you alone in this and neither will Demetri. Give the man some credit."

"Oh, God. I'm going to be a mom!" She half laughed, half choked out.

"I'm going to be an aunt!" I laughed, relieved and scared at the same time.

AN: Happy Thanksgiving


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 21

Leaving Tanya in the restroom to gather herself together I returned to Edward and Erin. Erin was snuggled into Edwards side falling asleep.

Sitting down on the uncomfortable bench I asked a question that had been nagging me. "So how do you know Jane." I tried to sound nonchalant but the woman in question was beautiful and obviously successful. I could admit I was slightly intimidated.

Edward raised an eyebrow in amusement at the tone of my voice and I realized that I was being totally transparent. He grinned as I squirmed under his gaze. "She is the wife of a co-worker. They are some of the first people I met when I moved here. She is an extremely gifted attorney." He winked "And she is totally in love with her husband Stephen."

I turned beet red at my obviousness and felt extremely silly, but relieved. "I'm sorry that was rude of me. I should be thanking you instead I'm acting like a jealous teenager."

He chuckled "Bella feeling a little jealous sometimes is natural as long as it's not extreme. I feel the same when I see men ogling you. I wanted to throw you over my shoulder at the airport due to all the staring."

"I'm scared that this is too much for you. We just started back dating and already my life has turned upside down. We already have so much you have to deal with." I muttered.

He frowned and looked down at me. He opened his mouth to reply but Demetri appeared with an officer in tow and I was motioned to come back.

I snuck a glance at him and was surprised to see his eyes stormy. "We are gonna talk later." He stated as I got up to follow the officer.

After being escorted into the interrogation room the detective from earlier was already seated inside the room along with Jane. I took the seat beside her and the detective begin talking immediately. "I'm Detective Alistair Gravelly Mr Swan.."

"Ms. Swan." I interrupted frowning at his mistake. He looked up at me in irritation. "No I think I had it right the first time." He all but sneered at me as he opened a folder that contained an old photo of me before my surgery.

I felt the bottom drop out of my stomach. I was speechless that he had this information and that he seemed so hostile towards me. Jane however intervened quickly. "No you didn't have it right she is Ms. Swan and please address her as so Detective. Ms. Swan's sexual assignment is of no concern to you or this investigation. Please take the statement needed so Ms. Swan can take her child home after this traumatic event." In shock I simply stared at the attorney whose facial expression had not changed a single bit. I caught her eye but received no indication that she knew previously about my surgery. I tampered down the feeling of betrayal at the thought that Edward may have told her.

Turning my attention back to the detective who was glaring at me. I could feel myself panicking. I knew that this would make the news here. This shooting was big, things like this never happened here. Trinity had some of the lowest crime rates in the country. My name would be spilled into the media if this detective even breathed a word of this, which I'm sure he already had, to other officers. There was no way the press wouldn't find out.

I could feel myself losing it. Erin would hear about it, her teachers at school, her friends, my co-workers, our neighbors. It would be Forks all over again me being tormented at every moment of the day I couldn't do this again.

"Bella sweetheart breath…breath baby..I'm right here." I finally focused and Edward's face came into view. "That's it breath." He pulled me into his arms "Sweetheart you are safe I promise." He wiped the tears from my face that I was was unaware had fallen. I looked around and realized that I was no longer seated at the table.

Edward turned to Jane "What in the hell is going on in here?"

Jane looked furious as she faced down Detective Gravelly. "The detective here felt the need to insert his personal opinion concerning Ms. Swan's sexual assignment into this questioning."

"Now wait a minute." The detective bellowed. "Just because I refuse to address him as Ms is my business he was born a man."

"She was NOT!" Edward yelled causing me to flinch. "If your bigoted ass had really done research you would know Bella was born with both sex organs she was technically neither male or female by organs but she is a female by chromosomes and by her heart. You are God or even a Doctor you don't get to decide WHO she is and frankly it's not your concern. You have no right to insert your own personal beliefs onto a victim after she has already been traumatized." The detective had the decency to looked chastised.

"Oh don't worry I will be issuing a formal complaint to the Police Commissioner on his behavior which is discriminatory at best." Jane seethed. "I want another officer in here to finish taking her statement."

Before he could protest a gruff looking man entered the room. "Gravelly you are off the case as of right now. I'm taking over the investigation."

"You can't do that!" Detective Gravelly all but screamed.

"He didn't. I did." A deep voice spoke from the door. "Detective go to my office please."

"I am Chief Liam McClure. I apologize for that I assure you that Detective Peters will take your statement and be more respectful."

After I calmed down I managed to somehow give my version of the incidents that occurred. I also informed the detective about the encounter with the dread headed man at Erin's school. Demetri had in fact already given a description of the guy and the officers had been dispatched to retrieve security footage from the school.

Still shaken I finished as best I could before I was finally done. Erin was fast asleep in Tanya's arms and Demetri was texting into his phone again. Edward took Erin from Tanya as she went into the room to give her statement.

I could feel myself go numb from the events. I could feel Edward staring at me and couldn't bring myself to meet his eyes.

I knew my face and former identity would now be plastered all over the news. If that cop found out it was only a matter of time before the press did. I knew Edward would probably feel differently about me once he realized that his colleagues and friends turned on him. I was so stupid to think that I could live my life in peace. To believe I could find love and have a family had been a pipe dream. Now Erin and Edward both would be destroyed and humiliated because of me. He needed to get away from me while he could.

"Bella look at me." Edward hissed softly trying not to wake Erin.

I raised my head slowly willing myself not to cry. "Whatever you are thinking stop please don't do this Bella. Don't pull away from me. Not now." He sounded mad and fearful all at the same time.

I couldn't respond not wanting to lie to him. I just hugged myself tighter and concentrated on not losing it again. I just started making plans mentally. I couldn't move until the investigation was over. I needed to leave here anyway Erin was in danger. I couldn't let my baby get hurt. Yes moving was the answer. Where to though? I hear London was nice maybe I could get a transfer to our London office. My heart hurt at the thought of leaving Tanya and Demetri but what choice did I have?

I could feel Edward's leg beside me shaking. It was a nervous habit of his I remembered that from the first time around. Was he already worried about his job? About what people would say? He was so quick to offer that officer a whole explanation about me. Was that to save face…Oh see she's not really a man. Why did that guy need any explanation to something that wasn't his business was beyond my comprehension.

After what seemed like an eternity Tanya emerged from the interrogation room and after we were given strict instructions not to leave the city until the investigation was concluded we were allowed to leave. Once we got into the car I noticed it was well after midnight and Edward guided us home.

"Guys Bella's place is a mess and I know your place is just next door but I think maybe we should all stay at my place tonight. I can give you guys some things to sleep in and we can get up early tomorrow and get Bella's house situated." Edward spoke almost robotically.

"Whatever man I'm just exhausted so that's fine." Demetri said sounding tired. Tanya just hummed in agreement. I wanted to scream No. I needed to distance myself from Edward to make this easier. I had to go away. I had been kidding myself with illusions of happiness and had broken my own heart. I should have just walked away from him that day. I'm to blame for all of this, for all this heartache I was going suffer.

The car was quiet as we navigated through the streets. We were all undoubtedly exhausted and still in shock. I was in a haze as we pulled up to Edward's condo. My body was on auto pilot as we all sleepily walked into his house. I vaguely remember Edward showing Tanya and Demetri to the guest rooms when I was suddenly off my feet.

I was in Edwards arms being carried towards his bedroom where he kicked the door forcefully with his feet. I winced hoping it didn't wake up Erin. We stood and stared at one another in silence until I looked away from his piercing gaze.

"I was going to sleep in the guest room." I mumbled out so low I wasn't even sure he heard me. He was still silent as I peeked up at him. "I think maybe we need some space.." I didn't get the sentence out before he was striding towards me causing me to back up slightly.

"What are you doing Bella?" He demanded harshly. "Say it out loud."

I gulped nervously "I need to move away from here….you and I are a complica…"

I was then picked up and tumbled onto his bed, the unexpected action caused me to shriek.

His big body followed, he used his large arms to incase me in a cage.

Forcing my eyes to meet his he simply said "No."

Struggling against him I tried to break free from his hold and couldn't move. He lightly kissed my lips as I squirmed.

"No Bella. I won't let you do this." I opened my mouth in protest and all that came out was a sob. Everything just came tumbling out like a tidal wave. All the fear frustration and hurt. He brushed my hair away from my face as he let me cry in his arms. He held me close all the while reassuring me that everything was going to be fine. How on earth he knew I was contemplating running away was baffling.

I tried to move again only for him to pull me closer and kiss me softly "No I won't let you run Bella. I just got you back." I buried my face in his neck and cried harder.

"Don't you know by now that I would follow you no matter where you go." I cried harder as he took my hand and placed it over his heart. "This belongs to you now. I won't let you throw us away because you are scared." Pulling my head back he placed his forehead to mine. "Baby I'm not going anywhere and neither are you we will get through this."

"People are gonna know about me…Erin will find out… your job….everyone is gonna know ." I got out brokenly.

"Are you ashamed of who you are Bella because I'm not. And anyone that has anything to say can go fuck themselves they don't know you and they don't know me. We can be proactive with Erin's schooling and cut it off before it becomes an issue." His words sounded so sincere but I couldn't help but doubt him.

"Why did you explain to that cop about me? It was like you had to justify why he was wrong. And Jane did you tell Jane?" I sniffled realization dawned on him and regret filled his eyes. "Oh sweetheart I was just angry and speaking without thinking. I was pissed that you, the victim in all this, was being treated so horribly by the person who is supposed to protect her. I'm sorry I just didn't think before I spoke. And Jane has the best poker face this side of the Mississippi. She had no idea baby. She is quick on her feet its part of being an attorney. I wouldn't betray your confidence like that." I felt so much relief at his explanations but I was still so very frightened at what the next day was going to bring.

I could feel the days events catching up with me, the stress and adrenaline was just too much. The crying episode just now hadn't helped at all. I was exhausted and could barely keep my eyes open. "Sleep Bella we can talk in the morning." I could feel his lips brush my forehead before I drifted off cocooned safely in his muscular arms.

AN: I had to upload this as my pre reader is on VACA! Annaharding I need you lol. Any typos hey forgive me I'm better at story telling than punctuation.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 22

BPOV

I woke the next morning with Edward's face buried in my neck. We were a tangle of arms and legs, sprawled across his massive bed. Edward was wrapped around me as if he was making sure I didn't run off into the night. He probably thought I would try. I almost groaned out loud when I thought about my reaction last night.

After a good night's rest, I could see that I may have over reacted just a bit. My fears were justified, but running would only put off the inevitable. Erin would find out eventually so maybe it was time for me to tell her before it got out and she heard it the wrong way. I would hate for her source of information to be some snot nosed kid at school, repeating gossip they heard from parents. My heart jumped just a little at the thought of her being teased at school because of me.

I stirred slightly which caused Edward to pull me tighter to him, as if that was possible. I smiled and closed my eyes, enjoying the moment of peace we had before the drama that today would undoubtedly hold began. Reaching up, I caressed the back of his head and breathed in his masculine scent. At that moment, my stomach growled loudly, reminding me that I had skipped dinner the night before.

At the sound of my stomach, Edward chuckled into my neck. "Perhaps we should feed that monster, huh?" He kissed my neck playfully before raising up just a bit. He looked adorably rumpled and still very sleepy.

"Good morning," he offered cautiously, as if gauging my mood.

I smiled back reassuringly and leaned forward, pecking him on the mouth really quickly, and offered a "mmmhmmm", keeping my lips together. I hated talking to people with morning breath and he knew that, chuckling as he rolled his eyes. "You're gonna have to get over that eventually, ya know," he said, tapping my nose and heading to his en suite bathroom.

I laughed and stretched leisurely, waiting as he finished his business. He returned moments later with a toothbrush in hand and I giggled.

"Get yourself fresh. I'm heading down to start breakfast." He turned to head to the kitchen and I resisted the urge to swat his perfect hiney as he walked away. Instead I eyed his beautiful form with appreciation before heading to the bathroom.

Moments later I was entering Edward's kitchen area, which was wide open and modern. He was scrambling lots of eggs in a big bowl. There was sausage browning in a skillet and what looked like potatoes boiling in a pot. There was a tomato, bell pepper, onion, and mushrooms on the counter. He looked up as I entered the room.

"Whatcha makin', Chef?"

He snorted. "I'm hardly that, but to answer your question, a quick breakfast casserole. Once the meat is brown, I just add everything together in the pan and it bakes in a few minutes. The potatoes are cut in cubes, then I cook them for a few minutes before seasoning and browning them in a pan with butter. It's quicker that way and you can ensure that they are cooked all the way through. Serve with some toast and you have a simple, yet effective, meal."

"Wow, sounds good. Can I help?" I asked. He shook his head 'no' and handed me a mug.

I watched him prepare breakfast as I sipped on the coffee. Just as he put the casserole in the oven, Tanya and Demetri came down and joined me at the island. Demetri wasted no time.

"I spoke with Alex and Felix and they are landing in about an hour. They will be here as soon as they touch down. We can discuss living arrangements when they get here. I've already told Liam of the situation and he is coming in as backup. A few things have obviously changed - this situation has escalated rather quickly and I think we are missing a big piece of the puzzle. Emmett said Ben is still digging in Forks and Port Angeles and will update us tonight. There has to be something else going on, we just have to figure out what." He paused as he sipped from his mug. "But while I definitely want to find all the parties responsible for that attack, the most important thing is keeping you and Erin alive and safe."

Edward, who had been listening as he panned the potatoes, frowned. "This house is in a gated community and they have surveillance that should help a little. But I'm not sure that is enough. Bella's place looked like a war zone last night. Won't the police be able to help?" I shuddered, thinking about the carnage from last night.

Demetri sighed. "We can contact the police and ask for extra patrols, of course. After last night, I'm sure they will oblige. But, Edward, my friends are very well trained. The best of the best. I've served with them and I know what they can do. Believe me, Bella and Erin are safer with Felix, Alex, Liam, and myself than they would be with Trinity PD."

Edward sobered up at that. "If they are as good as you, I believe you. I heard the officers talking about you last night. They pretty much summed up that those guys were goons for hire and if it weren't for you, Bella would most likely be dead." He seemed to choke on the last word. "I can't thank you enough for that."

"You never have to thank me for that. These two are as much my family as Tanya is. I would never let anything happen to them if I could prevent it. My friends will help us get to the bottom of this and protect them at the same time."

"Speaking of which," I interjected, "how much should I be paying them?" Demetri started to protest and I held my hand up to silence him. "I will pay them, as well as you, a fee for my protection. I have the money being deposited into my accounts from the trust and the insurance policies. I do not expect anyone to put their lives on the line for me and not give some sort of compensation, no matter what type of favor they owe you. I may not be rich, but I can spare a few grand, and this is not up for debate," I stated firmly.

He scowled slightly at me as Tanya snickered into her glass of OJ. Erin chose that moment to grace us with her presence, rubbing her eyes sleepily as she walked towards us.

"Mommy," she said as she yawned, still tired. I smiled and moved over to the table, patting the seat next to me, as Edward pulled out plates and started setting the table. She was uncharacteristically quiet as she ate, which was understandable. Last night had to have been quite a shock for her.

"So, since it's Friday anyway and you had such a long night, how about you stay home with me today?" I asked. "You and I are going to hang out over here with Edward and everyone else. What do you say to that? Sound good?"

Her little face showed such relief and I could see the tension ease up in her shoulders a bit. I had a distinct feeling she didn't want to go back to the house. She and I would be having a talk later, but right now I just wanted to ease her into everything and not overload her.

"Really?" Her voice was hopeful.

"Yeah, baby, really." I kissed her head and Edward placed the pan on the island containing the casserole and we all got up to make our plates. Erin loved her potatoes, and after breakfast she seemed to be a little perkier.

About two hours later, Demetri's friends showed up. The two men that entered Edward's home were the epitome of the military stereotype.

Felix was about 6 foot 6, bald, and pure muscle. His counterpart, Alex, was about 6 feet even, with dark brown hair and striking blue eyes. They both had a very commanding aura about themselves and even I could tell that these men were dangerous. Felix took a look around and his eyes landed on Tanya, who seemed a bit nervous.

"Hello, Felix," she greeted him in a small, unsure, and very unTanya-like, voice. "It's good to see you again."

Demetri tensed when she spoke and narrowed his eyes at the large man who in turn looked at Demetri pointedly before greeting Tanya with a stiff smile. "Hello, Tanya."

I knew there was a story there and would be getting to the bottom of that later.

Erin, always the one to make new friends, bounced over to the large man and gazed up at him with a wide grin and announced matter-of-factly, "You look like Mr. Clean."

The large man raised his eyebrows and his lips twitched. "You don't say. And just who might you be, lil' lady?"

"I'm Erin, I look after those three," pointing out Tanya, Demetri, and me. "They are my people." She cocked her little head to the side. "How do you know my Uncle Metri?"

The large man stooped down to her level. "Well, kid, your Uncle Metri and I," he smirked at Demetri when he used the name Erin had been calling him for as long as she could talk, "go way way back. I've known him since I was about your age."

"You were my age before?" she asked in disbelief, causing the big man to chuckle. "Well, since you are friends with Uncle Metri, can you come to school with me Monday for show and tell? Tommy thinks his Dad is the biggest man in the world just because he is a fireman, but wait until he sees you! He is always trying to be better than me. Like that time he tried to race me at recess and tripped me up when I was beating him. I got him back good for that. I was gonna take Jake but you..."

"Erin, sweetie, he is not a toy! You cannot take him to show and tell," I scolded, reaching for her. "I'm sorry, she gets a little, uhmmm…. overly-excited," I supplied weakly.

He eyed Demetri with a grin. "I couldn't imagine where she would pick that up from."

Alex, who had been watching the entire interaction with an amused look on his face, chuckled at Erin's exuberance. That caught her attention, and she eyed the man closely.

"You have pretty eyes," she mused, causing the tough man to blush. He didn't seem as easy going as Felix, but Demetri trusted him and considered him a friend. She opened her mouth to continue on, but I interrupted her, knowing the men needed to get to work.

"Hello, I'm Bella, and this little one belongs to me," I said, ruffling Erin's hair. "Thank you guys for coming and helping. I can't tell you how much I appreciate it." Alex nodded his head in acknowledgement and shook my hand. "This is Edward, my boyfriend," I introduced, bringing him to my side, "and this is his home we are in." It felt so good to say that out loud. Boyfriend. I realized I really liked hearing myself say that word. He had to be thinking the same thing, judging by the goofy look on his face.

I grinned at him as he stepped forward, greeting each man with a handshake.

I saw Demetri catch my eyes and motion his head in a manner to let me know he wanted me to take Erin upstairs. I knew that he and the newly arrived men needed to get down to the matter at hand.

"Come on, Erin, let's go upstairs and cleanup a bit, and later you, Tanya, and I can paint our nails."

"Yessssss!" she exclaimed as she fist pumped and darted upstairs. Tanya snickered - my girl was such a contradiction. She could get as messy as any boy in the world, climb the biggest tree, and play the best pranks. And in other situations, she was all girly and giggles. She absolutely loved getting her hair and nails done. I loved that about her.

Edward watched me walk upstairs before joining the other men.

Entering the room Erin had slept in, she bombarded me as soon as I hit the door. "So, Mom, when did Edward become your boyfriend?"

Oh, shit.

 **AN: Hello ladies. I know. I know. But my hiatus could not be helped. I literally used my work laptop to write my chapters when I go home. Well out of the blue my boss jumped ship and took our entire region with him. (And 150 million in revenue!) When my original employer found out, they immediately shut us out of our systems and wiped our laptops clean, effectively wiping out two chapters that I had written - Ughhhh. Then they proceeded to sue the new company we converted to, halting our business and the delivery of new equipment with a cease and assist order. Needless to say it's been a long month at the office. But I'm back! And shout out to my prereader annaharding. Thanks for the suggestions you rock!**


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 23

Erin's little face was suspicious as she stared at me, with her arms crossed.

"Uncle Metri said boys are gross."

Tanya smothered a laugh as she tidied the bed that Erin had slept in. I glared in her direction. She studiously ignored me.

"You do realize that Uncle Metri is a boy as well?" I countered.

"Yeah, but he's special. That's different," she shot back.

"Oh, he is definitely special, I will give you that," I muttered. "Well, sweetie, Edward is special to me, so he is different, too."

My little interrogator stared at me before stating, "OK, I can give him a chance, but if he sucks at being special we will revisit this con… con… conbe... conbesation," she said matter-of-factly, stumbling over the word 'conversation'.

I nodded in agreeance. "Yes, ma'am." Tanya was red faced trying not to laugh out loud. Erin went about getting her things picked up.

After cleaning up, we spent the next hour painting nails with Erin. I could tell she wanted to go outdoors by her longing glances out the window, but I just wasn't ready for her to be outdoors just yet. Who knew if that guy had followed us? Jake had called Demetri, letting him know he had found Bandit wandering up the street, and Demetri told him he would come pick him up from Jake later. I was happy the little guy was OK. Erin would have been devastated if he wasn't. I hoped that Bandit being home would help curb some of her boredom. After a while she nodded off to sleep, still tired from the night before.

As she napped, I took the time to grill Tanya about Felix.

"OK, spill it. What was that with you and Felix downstairs?" Her face immediately fell.

She sighed and her shoulders slumped. "Felix and I were really good friends once. He and Demetri served together, as you know, and we became close. When I broke up with Demetri, during my moment of stupidity, Felix was the angriest with me. He saw first-hand just how much I had hurt Dem, and he didn't understand how Demetri just took me back. We haven't been the same since and he barely tolerates me. I try and suck it up, because I did bring it on myself, but they have been friends forever and I don't want to get in between that. I just wish he would let it go."

"He should, because, T, it's really none of his business. Dem is a grown-ass man. He can decide for himself who he wants to be with, and, honestly, you have since made up for that mistake. He shouldn't be holding that grudge against you. It has to be deeper than that. Have you confronted him about it?" She just shrugged at my question and picked at her shirt. I could tell this bothered her more than she was letting on.

I let the conversation go when Edward stuck his head in the room. After spying Erin sleeping, he motioned for us to follow him.

We joined the guys in the living room. Edward pulled me onto his lap and Dem took charge.

"Liam called me and said he caught Charlie on surveillance camera passing through some small town. Just so happens, the next county has a sheriff that Liam has dealt with before, on another case. We got lucky and they picked him up as soon as he hit their county line." I felt instant relief as soon as he said those words.

"That's great, right, Dem? Why do you still look worried?" Tanya questioned.

He sighed. "We don't think Charlie hired those guys. His phone was confiscated and Liam was able to pull his call log, even the deleted one. None of the calls are to anyone other than The Volturi Group and from his attorney, who was trying to convince him to return to Forks. No other calls to or from anyone else. No one. Liam hacked his email and it hadn't been used for any correspondence, other than emails to The Volturi Group. That doesn't make sense. If he hired these guys, he would've had to make contact." He rubbed his face. "Liam detoured and is on his way there to interrogate him, and trust me, whether Charlie is crazy or not, Liam will get all the info from him that we need. In the meantime, we are going to assume that someone else hired these goons, and we will place you and Erin under 24 hour surveillance. We will also be trying to locate the dread head so we can find out who hired him and why. Once Liam is done with Charlie, he will be here, and the tracking will be easier. Between the five of us guys, keeping you safe shouldn't be a problem, as long as you listen to us, Bella," he directed at me, sternly.

I rolled my eyes at him. "I'm stubborn, Dem, not stupid. Men broke into my house and tried to kill us. I don't have to be convinced. Even if I was silly enough to pout about protection for myself, I would never put Erin in that type of danger, just to prove I'm independent. You will get no push back from me. Speaking of Erin... I can't just keep her out of school indefinitely." I frowned because dread head's first known contact was at Erin's school, so her being a target was very real.

"I know that is a problem. We plan on contacting the school and getting permission for her to miss a week. This way, she can get her assignments and won't get far behind. It's too big of a risk to send her, considering that guy showed up at her school before attacking the house." Demetri sounded apologetic but I knew he was right. I had just thought the same thing. I groaned and placed my face in my hands.

"Why is this happening to me!?" I screamed into my palms.

I could feel Edward's hands rubbing my back, and I leaned into him for support. He pulled me closer, comforting me during my pity party.

His deep voice filled my ears as he tried to soothe me. "Baby, with all of our resources and the Trinity police looking for this guy, this should be over fairly quickly. Then we can go on about our lives and forget all this ever happened. Dem also wants you to go to the gun range over the next few days. It will help kill some time and help you get acquainted with a firearm. I need to purchase one myself. I'm licensed, but never saw the need to carry. I'm a pretty good shot, as well. They even have a kiddie class so you don't have to be away from Erin." I balked at that idea of her handling a gun. Just as I was about to protest, Edward cut me off.

"Hear me out, Bella. We are about to have almost everyone around this house armed. Although we will all be very careful, accidents happen. What if she got a hold of one of our handguns? I don't want her to go and learn so she can use it in defense, but to prevent an accident. If we are going to have firearms in the house, she needs to understand what they are capable of doing. I've seen far too many kids die from self-inflicted gunshot wounds because their parents didn't teach them gun safety." As much as I hated to admit it, he was right. The thought of Erin getting hurt made my stomach curl, especially if it could be prevented.

He turned me in his arms. "Please, Bella. I know, as a parent, that the idea of her handling a gun isn't a welcome one, but as a doctor, I can tell you it's necessary," he pleaded.

I swallowed hard and looked at Tanya, who was watching us closely. She caught my eye and begrudgingly shrugged. "As scary as the thought is, he has a very valid point."

"OK," I acquiesced quietly.

"Well, I'm happy he convinced you, because he is right and, B, I promise that I will make sure she understands the ramifications of what can happen when a bullet leaves a gun," Demetri piped in. "Alex is the best trainer and he will be helping you." He looked at Edward. "I know you say you are a good shot, but I would like to have a round with you at the range, to make sure you are up to par."

Edward grimaced and nodded. I whispered to him, "Hey, he doesn't mean it to be disrespectful, he just wants to make sure you are good with handling a gun." I didn't want him to get offended by Demetri's words.

"I'm not upset about that, Bella," he sighed. "I'm a doctor, Bella. I took an oath to preserve life, not take it. Everything in me screams against gun violence, especially since I've seen the aftermath. But I know that I would pull a trigger to protect you and Erin in a heartbeat, and I just have to reconcile that thought."

"Oh." I didn't know what to say to that. Edward's declaration made my heart jump but I understood his dilemma. I kissed his lips softly. "My protector," I whispered. I pulled back and looked into his eyes. "Hopefully, it doesn't come to that, and we can catch this guy without any more bullets flying."

Over the next few hours we went over safety precautions and safe words with Felix. Alex explored the house to plan escape routes and to detect any spots a person could try to access the property from the outside. Erin woke up a little later and we all sat around and tried to explain why she couldn't attend school for the next few days, without traumatizing her. Once she got the gist of the situation, it seemed to place a little worry on her mind but, although I hated to scare her, she needed to know the importance of her following the rules we set into place.

She was sulky for about 10 minutes, but then Demetri showed up with Bandit in tow, and she was all smiles once again. I shook my head. Kids were so resilient. I wished I was too - my hair was probably gray already. Demetri forced me to let her play in Edward's small backyard, and he appeased my overprotectiveness by joining her, with Felix in tow.

Alex was on the roof doing God knows what, and I really didn't want to know.

I set about preparing dinner, since we had eaten breakfast so late. I gave Erin a light snack, while everyone else was fine with waiting.

My cell phone rang, and I answered it absent mindedly as I chopped up veggies. A smooth voice with an accent greeted me. "Do you really think they can keep you safe, little one?" He chuckled and my breath caught. I dropped the knife on the floor. "Tell your friend I owe him, and I will see him soon." The line disconnected and I screamed. "Edward! Demetri!"

 **AN: Hey ladies hope you enjoyed the chapter. Sending special thanks to Annaharding my pre reader for getting this back to me so quickly. Until next time loves. xoxo**


	25. Chapter 25

I do not own Twilight, SM lucky ass does, but I can play around for a bit.

Chapter 24

BPOV

At my outburst, Edward stormed into the kitchen, just as Demetri and Felix burst into the back door with Erin in tow. Tanya, who was sitting in the living room watching television, was last in. Somehow, Alex had beaten them all to the kitchen. I didn't even see him enter the room.

My right hand was still clutching my cell phone. Everyone was looking at me in alarm.

I gulped and answered their unspoken question. "The dread head just called my cell phone."

Alex swore under his breath. He immediately took my phone right out of my hand, plugged it into his laptop, and begin to fiddle around with it.

"What did he say, B?" Tanya almost screamed. I gave her a pointed look before glancing over at Erin, who was watching the whole scene closely.

"Erin, sweetie, go up to your room for a bit, OK? She pouted, but dragged Bandit behind her as she reluctantly left. As soon as she was out of ear shot, I filled everyone in. "He asked me if I really thought you guys could keep me safe, and to tell my friend he owes him. And then he hung up. He, uhmm, he called me _little one_."

Felix and Alex exchanged a glance, and they both had weird expression on their faces. "What?" I asked them. Felix looked at Demetri before speaking slowly.

"We can now X out guns for hire, and I'm pretty sure that Charlie has nothing to do with this." Demetri frowned at him. Felix shook his head at him and scoffed. "D, I know you're all domesticated now, but I know you haven't forgotten everything, bro. When has a hired gun ever, and I mean ever, called their hit to taunt them? It's strictly business for them, a check - nothing more, nothing less. They get in quick, do the job, and get out. You know this, Dem. But that fucking call was personal. He nicknamed her, for fuck's sake! I have a feeling we are looking at all the wrong angles here."

Alex was staring at me intently before he quietly spoke to me. "Bella, is there anyone else, other than your father, that may hold a grudge? I'm not saying this can't be related to your father, but I don't think it is your father. Anyone from Forks? Anyone in Trinity? Have you lived anywhere else? Because Felix is right. This is personal, which makes this a whole new ball game."

"I don't have any enemies. I mean, I was bullied a bit in school, but I never pressed charges, and until I moved here and met Tanya, I really kept my circle small. I was a bit shy from everything in high school. I've never wronged anyone, not enough for anyone to want me dead. I don't know why anyone would want to hurt me." My voice trembled and I felt Edward's arms close around me. "I mean, really? I work in marketing. And the worst thing I've done is allowed Dem and Erin to play practical jokes on our neighbors."

Alex was unnerving me with his stare. "That's not exactly true, Bella." I felt Edward stiffen.

I bristled at the accusation in his voice and frowned at him. "I don't know what you mean." I felt defensive for some reason.

"I mean Edward. Didn't you lie to him when you first met? Didn't it cause a huge backlash when the truth came out? Were there any other guys you may have dated before him?" He held my gaze steady, but I felt sucker punched.

"What the hell does that have to do with anything?" Edward gritted out between clinched teeth. I could tell he was trying to keep his temper in check. "Bella and I worked that out just fine, as you can see."

"Yeah," he drawled out slowly "But what about others? Didn't several people lose their jobs after your interview? I know that the staff members that spilled the secret to Alice and Rosalie were all fired for violating HIPPA. Once a person does something like that, it's almost impossible for them to get another job in that field. A hospital or clinic wouldn't take a risk like that on someone who has proven not to follow HIPPA. They wouldn't risk the lawsuits."

This was news to me, and it took me by surprise. "I…I didn't know that. I didn't sue the hospital or even issue a complaint. I was paid for my interview and left town. I was being threatened by Edward's family members, and I just wanted to be left alone." I didn't like having this conversation. I felt like a bug under a microscope, like Alex and Felix were judging me. I knew they weren't, but I couldn't help but feel that way.

Alec started typing away on his laptop as he talked at the same time. "Three employees were fired from the clinic you visited for a checkup. Two nurses and a receptionist were implicated in leaking personal information about you. You see, after your story came out, the local news did some digging and apparently found that people were discussing it on Facebook before the program even aired. Text messages were discovered between some clinic staff and Alice Cullen, and they were fired immediately." He turned his laptop around and showed me pictures of three women. I recognized them immediately - they all attended high school with me. Sienna Marshall, Irina Weathers, and Kebi Williams.

"I attended High school with all of them, so they definitely knew me before," I informed him.

"Sienna moved away and luckily found a job at another clinic. She took a significant pay cut, but since her license wasn't taken away, she got lucky. She was recently married and is pregnant with a kid. Kebi was the receptionist and she simply found another job." He paused for a brief moment. "Irina, however, didn't come out as lucky as her friends. She was hit the hardest. Her nursing license was suspended because the Facebook post was on her page, and the text messages thread originated from her phone. She put it all in motion. She was currently in a custody battle for her daughter, Bree, with her child's father, which she lost after she was canned. Her house was foreclosed on, and she had to quit medical school. She had recently started going back to become a doctor. She is currently working as a secretary at a low paying job."

Tanya snorted, "I can't say I feel sorry for her, at all. They all deserve far worse. But do you think any of them would seriously be angry enough to want to hurt Bella?"

"Irina would be," Edward stated simply. "Do you know how devastating it would be to attend college, get your degree, and can't practice in your field because you broke a law? Not only that, but she lost her child, her home, and a future career as well. She could very well blame Bella for all her troubles despite the fact that she brought it all on herself." His forehead puckered slightly as he studied the picture. "I can almost swear…" His voice trailed off as he stared at the screen. Seconds later he snapped his fingers. "I've seen her before. After I came home from Italy, she came up to me at the grocery store and asked me was I angry at the queer. I knew she was referring to Bella, but I assumed she had heard the gossip like everyone else, and had formed a bigoted opinion. I tried to ignore her but she yelled after me that Bella should pay for the lives she ruined. I paid for my items and left. I never really thought much about it."

"That didn't strike you as fucking odd?" Tanya asked incredulously.

Edward huffed, "You have to remember, I had just returned home. The Headline interview hadn't aired yet, but Rosalie and Alice made sure that anybody with ears knew all about what happened. I just assumed it was just another narrow minded person and pushed it to the side." He rolled his eyes at a memory. "I was accosted a lot those first few weeks home. I lost a lot of friends because of stupid shit said to me about Bella. It's amazing that you know people almost all their lives and don't realize how racist or homophobic they are until something happens to shove their bigotry in your face."

"I'm sorry." I felt the need to apologize for my part in all of that. "If I had just told you, none of that …"

"No, Bella, no 'what ifs'. Mistakes were made and we've covered that. We've also suffered for it, so let it go." He pecked my lips.

I smiled softly at him, then turned back to Alex. "So, do you think Irina is actually involved? I mean, she was a bit of a bitch in school, but this seems pretty far-fetched."

"I don't put anything past anyone, Bella. People have psychotic breaks all the time, and some people can't handle when things get tough. And Irina lost a lot, so it's really possible." He continued typing before turning to face us. "I was able to pull the number that called you, it's a burner and it's bouncing off several cell towers. I don't have the best computer for tracing its location. But I can I have Liam pull Irina's phone records and see if she called this number at all." He jotted a few things down on paper before handing it to Felix, who immediately pulled out his phone and called Liam.

"Everyone just relax. That call was meant to unnerve you. I've set up surveillance on the roof and motion alarms on windows and doors that are loud as hell." He gave me a quick demonstration, and I swear those things could wake the dead. "They are all wired from the inside so they cannot be cut. You hear those alarms, you and Tanya grab Erin and go to the roof. After dinner, I'm going to show you how to get up there. There is a little crevice up there that is just big enough for the three of you to hide if it's dark out. As long as you aren't walking and they can't hear you moving around, the roof is the last place they expect you to be. It will keep you safe until we dispose of the threat." Alex was very quick and to the point with his instructions. No warm and fuzzy here. As if he was sensing my unease around, him he paused for a minute.

"I'm wasn't judging you, you know." He stated matter-of-factly. "I just need facts to be laid out. It's nothing personal. And I know my personality can be a bit cold, but it just helps for me to keep my head in the game, especially when I seem detached from those I'm protecting. It's simply how I operate. When overly emotional mistakes are made, that can cost lives. I already have a handicap with Dem and Felix, because this is very personal for them, so I have to keep a clear head and make sure we all stay alive."

I nodded my head, because I did understand what he meant.

I went about finishing dinner and this time around Edward joined me. I could tell he didn't want to leave my side as he hovered about as I finished cooking.

Tanya had left and come back with Erin, and the two of them played go fish at the table while dinner cooked.

As I sent Erin to clean her hands, Felix got a text and muttered, "Pay dirt." Looking up at everyone he smiled. "This may be over quicker than we thought. Irina is in constant contact with the dread head, and according to the location of her cell phone, she is two counties over. Liam is going to try and pinpoint her exact location."

Wow. I hadn't really expected her to be involved in this - the surprises just keep on coming.

Edward must've felt the same way, as his handsome face held a little shock. He sat back in his chair, ran his hands through his hair, and shook his head. I found myself missing his longer wilder hair, but at the same time this shorter style made him look more manly and rugged, not so 'pretty boy'. OK, who was I kidding? He was still pretty, just not so boyish. He caught me staring and grinned at me, as if he knew exactly where my mind had wandered.

I blushed and heard Tanya snicker and Demetri fake gag. I shot them a glare as I placed dinner on the table.

Just as we all begin digging in, someone started banging loudly on the front door.

 **AN: I apologize about the long wait, but my father has been deathly ill and I've been helping my mother with his care. Also, I've received a promotion at work and 3 employees quit, leaving me responsible for all their work as well as training new ones to take their place. My life has been crazy. Unfortunately my father passed away** **this past** **Monday evening at 10:05pm. We got to say goodbye but the hurt still remains. It's just easier to deal with rather than something you didn't see coming. We braced ourselves for the inevitable. He was tired and it was time. So I said goodbye to the man who taught me how to take vodka shots,** **how to** **play pool, scared** **off** **boyfriends, and** **encouraged me** **to live my life like there was no tomorrow. It is no secret** **that** **my father was adventurous and a thrill seeker, it's where I get it from. I love him and will miss him very much.**


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 25

Edward immediately moved as if to shield me from the front door, just as Dem moved Tanya behind him. Tanya and I both rolled our eyes.

"Guys, really? Do you think they are going to knock on the door and give us a friendly warning?" I asked with raised eyebrows.

Felix grinned in Demetri's direction. "I will get the door," he said with a chuckle.

A moment later, I heard Felix and another man's booming voices. We all rushed to the living room to find Jake and Nessie squaring off with the large guy.

"Hey, hey, hey!" I screamed. "Felix, these are my neighbors. Chill, OK?" I turned to Jacob, who was glaring at Felix, and I realized that the two men were roughly the same size.

"Jake, what are you doing here? And, more importantly, how did you know I was here?" I was confused. I had liked the couple a lot, but they had never been to Edward's place and had no reason to be searching for me.

"Let's have a seat, and I can explain." He and Nessie took a seat on the couch while the others filtered in.

"Earlier today, Nessie was checking the mail, when she noticed a man lurking around Bella's backyard. Because of everything that happened, she took out her iPhone and zoomed in, taking a photo of him." Jake held out the phone and showed the picture. It was the dread head. Nessie looked extremely scared at this point.

Jake sighed heavily. "His name is Laurent, and he is extremely dangerous. Drugs, sex trafficking, murder… you name it, he's done it."

Alex narrowed his eyes at Jake. "How do you know that? You're not ex-military. I can spot my kind from a mile away. Yet you can identify this bastard by name. Who are you?"

Jake bristled and looked at Nessie, who squeezed his hands.

Jake sighed. "I was an enforcer." He spoke slowly, never dropping Alex's gaze.

"A what?" I asked, feeling so confused, just as Felix muttered, "Fucking hell."

"Mob enforcer," Alex spit out. Felix was immediately on his feet, his hand on the gun I knew he was carrying. Demetri was practically vibrating with anger.

I looked around, as Alex's face was now a hard mask. Jake immediately raised his hands up. "Look, guys. I left that life because I hated it," he spat out. "I'm not here for trouble." He looked at Nessie. "I love my life. I'm here to help you."

"Right now, we have no reason to trust you, so you had better make the next words you tell us real good." Demetri's voice was cold. "For all we know, you could be working for them. I mean, you are mob, and they aren't the most trustworthy individuals. Give us your story, and help us understand why we should trust you."

Jake stared at Demetri for a moment before looking at Ness. He glanced at me and sighed before speaking. "What I tell you could cost me my life, and quite possibly all of yours, if anyone ever finds out. This has got to be kept a secret - no one else can know. I'm placing a lot of trust in you people, who I barely know, but I think maybe you guys can help me like I can help you."

"OK," Felix said in irritation, waving his hands in a gesture for Jake to get on with it.

"My father was an enforcer as was his father before him. He took me from my mother when I was five, and trained me to take over for him. I am a well-trained assassin, torturer, kidnapper, disposal expert -whatever you name, I can do it. He hired top military personal to teach me what he didn't, and to make sure I was the best." I could hear the bitterness in his voice. "I loathed what he had turned me into, and I hated _him_ even more. He was so brainwashed by the establishment that he had no love or loyalty for anyone but his boss. But I knew that once you were enmeshed in that life, you were stuck forever, and if I ran, they would hunt me down, no matter where I went. I met this girl, and one of my father's rules was 'no relationships', because emotional attachments make you weak. Long story short, he had her killed." I gasped. "She was twenty-two years old, completely innocent, and dead because of me. But what he did had the opposite effect of what he was trying to achieve. He wanted to make me fear repercussions of trying to leave, but his mistake was taking away someone I cared about. All the others were nameless, faceless people, but not her. I felt a fraction of what other people's loved ones felt every time we silenced a witness, or kidnapped women and kids to sell like cattle. But with her? It killed me inside. I knew I had to get away, but the only way out is death, so I bided my time and planned. I was constantly casing the coroner's office for men who died but no one claimed the body. Finally, this one guy came in...he was as tall as I was, and we even shared some features. The best part was that he had been shot. His name was Jacob Black. He had a wallet with identification and everything. No one claimed him, and he was about to be cremated. I did an extensive search on him and found that both his parents were deceased and his twin sisters were a mess. One was in jail serving a thirty year sentence, and the other was in a mental institution for some reason. There was no other family, and this was as good as I was going to get."

"You stole his identity," Alex stated, and Jake nodded his head and continued his story.

"I paid one of the staff $100,000 to cremate him as a John Doe. I don't have dental records or anything, and with the life we live, I knew if I faked my death very carefully, I could run and get out. I blew up my car with the body of this guy in it and left it in an abandoned area. It was days before it was discovered. My cell phone, personal items, everything to identify me as the victim were in the car.

"The same guy I paid to cremate him identified me through a DNA search, and that cost me another $300,000, which he knew not to put in a bank so as not to raise any flags. He got a secure safe that he keeps at home, and that's that. But not before I scared the shit out of him, by letting him know that not even his wife could know what he did. People talk because they don't understand the ramifications of not keeping a secret. This person tells that person and so on and so on. I told him, in no uncertain terms, that my father would slaughter his whole family if he ever found out he helped me, and if he didn't, I would." He ran his hands over his face.

"I used the keys to his home and found his social security card, birth certificate, and everything else I needed. He had a high school diploma, but no college. I had about 5 million dollars in cash. I had been stashing cash here and there over the course of two years so my father wouldn't realize I was saving money. I didn't withdraw any money from my account so he wouldn't get suspicious. I had about 80 million in various accounts that I left untouched. To him, I was murdered for revenge. He didn't even care." He chuckled humorlessly. "They went about business as usual after my funeral."

"I moved away and found the safest and most low key place I could find, Trinity. That plan has worked out for a long time, until my girlfriend saw Laurent creeping around your backyard. He isn't in the mob, per se, but they will use him for contract work. He is ruthless. What he lacks in finesse, he makes up for in sheer will."

Edward sat forward, eyeing him untrustingly. "OK, you have one hell of a story, but that doesn't explain why you are here." Right. If he was so gung-ho about laying low, why would he get involved?

Jake sighed. "Security. Him being here is a huge risk for me. He knows my face, so anyone I am close to is at risk now. I refuse to let what happened before happen to Ness. I could help you guys catch him, also. I need to make sure he hasn't already spotted me. And, unfortunately, that is a distinct possibility if he was casing the neighborhood. I just need his phone and any device he has, to ensure that he hasn't contacted my father about seeing me."

He shrugged. "Besides, I like Bella and the kid. What type of man would I be to let them be harmed? I'm at your service however you need me, and you _will_ need me." He looked pointedly at Demetri. "Laurent can call in lots of reinforcements, if needed, and he will. According to the news, you kicked his ass and left the rest of his crew dead. He is going to want revenge for that, I assure you. No matter what reason he is actually here for, he is going to come down harder now, just to get even with being bested."

Edward pulled me close and growled. "That's just fucking great. This asshole attacks them and gets upset because he got his ass handed to him." He spun me around and pulled me in. "I just got you," he whispered, "and everyone is trying to take you away."

I reached up and touched his face before turning to Jacob, or whatever his name was.

He stood up. "You guys need me, aaaannnnd, I have a safer place than this available until we catch this asshole. I'm sure her safety is a big concern, and this place will not cut it against Laurent." This caught everyone's attention.

"When I first moved here, I purchased an old abandoned warehouse for the past due taxes, under a dummy corporation. It was sturdy, just unused. On the outside it looks like a regular old building. The bottom four floors are still unused and empty, but the top two floors make up a secure safe house. Weapons, video surveillance, hidden safe room - the whole nine yards. I even have a park area on the roof so Erin can play. The best thing is, it's not tied to anyone in this room. It has eight bedrooms, a gym, a large living room area, TV-slash-game room, and three bathrooms." He looked sheepish when I just stared at him, incredulously.

Edward scoffed. "Why in the hell would you need that much space?"

Jake looked uncomfortable for a second. "I was dealing with a lot of demons. I took a lot of lives, ruined people, separated loved ones. I was in a bad place and I was so restless. I was free, but didn't know what to do with myself. I felt like I didn't deserve to be free, with all I had done."

Nessie spoke softly for the first time. "You were forced into that life, Jake. That isn't who you are. Your father is the only one to blame."

Jake kissed her softly before continuing.

"I was just sleeping on a small cot and letting day after day pass me by. Then one day, I just got up and decided the place was so big that it needed some walls, you know, just dry wall and stuff. I started there, and the rest just fell into place. I did all the work myself, so it didn't cost me much of anything. The beds and dressers are all made from pallets…I discovered I like using my hands. The plumbing was difficult and kept me occupied a lot, but it was a challenge, which is what I needed, so I enrolled in a plumbing school and a career was born. The roof has a few wooden benches, a grill, and whatnot…uhhhh, we could even add a swing set for Erin. The building is so tall no one will see her playing outside. It is the safest place for everyone. Then we can concentrate more on finding Laurent, and less on guarding Bella and Erin."

Everyone was quiet, considering what he was offering.

I tugged on Edward's hand, letting him know to follow me. "Let me discuss this with Edward in private for just a minute and we will be right back." I could see the others want to protest, but Edward held his hands up to stop them. "Guys, this is about Bella and Erin. I think the decision should lay with her."

Alex didn't seem to like the idea very much, but Felix just shrugged his shoulders. Demetri was looking contemplative and just waved us off. As soon as we were out of ear shot of the others, we began to talk quietly.

"What do you think? I like Jake and Nessie, I always got a good vibe from him. And if his place is as secure as he says, then that's better, right? Plus, we need the space."

Edward shook his head. "Baby, it's not that simple. Jake is mixed up in the mob," he whispered fervently. "What if he inadvertently pulls us in the midst of his own drama? That is a whole other ball game. This isn't a movie in which the end is going to favor the good guys. This guy is a killer, regardless if he was forced or not. Do you really think you can trust him?"

"That's just it, Edward. He IS a killer and he knows how this guy thinks. He obviously has worked with him enough to know his moves. And I just…my gut is telling me to trust him." I looked at him pleadingly. If he wasn't on board, I wasn't going to accept Jake's help, no matter how much we needed it.

Edward let out a ragged groan. "I hate this. I hate that I'm not capable of keeping you safe. I feel almost inadequate with these guys around."

It hadn't occurred to me that Edward would be feeling a bit out of sorts, but I guess that was understandable, considering the circumstances. "Baby, these are highly trained professionals. You are a doctor, for Christ sake. If this was some regular Joe Blow, I know you could protect me. But these aren't regular guys, and you need some help." I kissed him on the lips. "And, I think we also need the space. Your place is a bit small for all you alpha males," I giggled.

"I agree with that," he said, laughingly. "Fuck, I hope you are right about Jake. But I will trust your judgement. I like him. Actually, it's weird to associate him with being a mob enforcer."

I scrunched my nose up. "Yeah, I know."

We joined the others to find that Erin had made her way back downstairs and had accosted Jake. He was laughing at something she had said, and Nessie was looking horrified. Felix was trying to smother his laughter. Alex was watching the interaction between Jake and Erin very closely.

Erin whispered something in Jake's ear, causing him to grin and stand up. As he did, he picked her up, effortlessly, and flew her around the room, airplane-style. Her braids were swinging every which way as she squealed in delight.

Nessie was practically melting at the sight, and even Tanya was looking all googoo-eyed at the large man playing with my precocious child. I'm pretty sure this won over the entire room.

"Sooo… Edward and I have decided that since Jake has trusted us with his secret, we should be able to trust him enough to help us. Besides He is right you guys can focus on finding this creep." The others didn't really seem surprised. "So… who wants to go with Jake to check out the place?"

Alex immediately stepped forward, as I assumed he would. I hadn't known the man but a second, but I knew he would want to feel Jake out more, which was understandable.

"Well, since that's settled, Nessie, join us for dinner." I motioned towards the kitchen for the others to follow.

The pretty woman watched Jake worriedly as he prepared to leave with Alex.

I placed my arms on her shoulders. "Come on, Ness, let's eat. He will be fine and back before you know it," I assured her.

She smiled shyly at me, as Erin ran over and grabbed my hand, demanding my attention as we all headed back to the kitchen to finish the dinner we had left unattended.

After we all reheated our food and resumed eating, I could tell Edward was on edge. The call. Jake. It was a lot to deal with. I just hoped he didn't run off after deciding this was too much drama. I couldn't bear it. We had polite conversation, no one bringing up the issues with Erin's little ears in proximity. Just as we cleared the table, Felix got a call from Alex and put him on speaker.

"This place is perfect. Pack up your things - we move out tonight. No one, and I mean no one, brings their cell phones. They can be traced. Edward, call your parents and job, and let them know you may not be in contact for a few days. Tanya you need to do the same I know wherever Dem goes you go and we can't have you coming and going. Everyone knows of your link to Bella. Everyone be ready in an hour. Jake and I will case the block to make sure no one is watching Edward's place so the move will be secure. We are not taking any of the cars. I've picked up a clean truck, and Jake is on his motorcycle." He abruptly ended the call.

Edward picked up Erin and moved towards the steps. I cleaned the kitchen and the others went about getting prepared to leave.

Fifty minutes later, Alex and Jake were in the driveway, and we were on our way. I hoped this was our last abrupt move, and that Laurent would be caught very quickly. Only time would tell.

 **AN Hello** **,** **everyone. This has been a very rough two months for me. I just didn't have the heart to write while dealing with my Dad's passing. I still get up sometimes and almost call him like I used to do before I would go to work. I actually did once** , **before I realized he wasn't going to answer. I'm still not over** **it. They** **say it** **gets** **easier…I haven't gotten there yet** **,** **but life does go on. So thank you for being patient with a grieving amateur writer** , **and I hope you enjoy the chapter.**


	27. Chapter 27

AN Before anyone points out any mistakes my pre reader Annaharding is on vacation with her wonderful self and I leave for London On Wednesday so I decided to upload this unedited as I've made you guys wait long enough.

Chapter 26

Edward was surprisingly calm as he followed our little Caravan. Jake led the way with Nessie on his motorcycle, followed by Demetri and Tanya; Edward, Erin and I were next, and Alec and Felix bringing up the rear.

Edward held my hand as Erin sang happily to radio Disney in the back seat, she had her headphones plugged into my phone listening to Pandora radio. I knew her little mind was full of curiosity as to what was happening around her and she would eventually start asking more specific questions. I didn't want to scare her with the total truth but I needed her to be aware that there was some danger around. I just didn't know how to do that without freaking her out.

Edward squeezed my hand as if he knew exactly what I was thinking. I smiled at him softly so thankful that the universe saw fit to give this man back to me and even more thankful that he hadn't run off screaming from the drama that I seemed to bring to his life. We haven't had a chance to get comfortable as a couple, go on crazy double dates with Tan and Dem, or have family outings with Erin and here we are hiding from hired killers.

"Hey why the morose look." He spoke softly although Erin had on headphones he was being careful.

I sighed and for once decided to be completely honest. "Well I'm scared this will become a bit much for you to deal with."

He frowned "Bell…"

I cut him off "I know what you said Edward and I believe you. But it's a very real natural fear. We haven't even been back together but a few weeks and here we are in this crazy situation. I'm not doubting you…..it's just overwhelming for me so I can only imagine how you must feel."

He nodded his head before speaking the next words very carefully. "Maybe if circumstances were different and we had just met, maybe if I hadn't spent the last five years drifting along living but not really living, maybe then I would cut my losses. But Bella we didn't just meet, I haven't been this alive in years, and I will not be cutting any losses because I know what it's like to be without you so I have no choice but to be here." He raised my hand to his lips and my eyes watered up. "For so long after you left I thought I would never be happy again. This is nothing when faced with the thought of living the rest of my life in limbo…..without you."

A tear fell silently down my cheek. I had felt unwanted for so long it was almost surreal to have someone express such strong feelings for me. I had doubted that anyone would love me and that I had lost my only chance with bad decisions. I had all but given up on love and had convinced myself that what I had was enough. I wiped my face quickly not wanting Erin to see me cry and smiled at him wanting to continue this elsewhere due to Erin being in the backseat.

Edward turned the radio on as if he was reading my mind and it gave me time to gain my composure before we reached our destination. A few minutes later we pulled up to a brick building. We followed Jake around to the back of the building where he got off his bike and let up a heavy looking garage door. He motioned for us to enter and we all filed into a large empty space.

After all the cars were inside we all got out and looked around. The space was large but not overwhelmingly so. It looked as if it was abandoned construction.

"The bottom floors are all open like this and you guys can practice shooting on the second and third floors. I plan on giving Nessie several lessons." Jake informed us. "Knowing how to handle a gun doesn't mean you will have to use it." He added when he saw the look on my face that matched Nessie's. "But it's better to have a skill and not need it than need it and not have it." He reasoned. I agreed but that didn't mean I had to like it.

"Follow me this way guys." He led us to a flight of stairs "I cut the power to the elevator when it's not being used. Saves money on the utility bill. I can have it on later. It's also rigged that it only works on the top three floors." He explained as we took the four flights up. Reaching the floor he typed in a code on a key pad and the door unlock. "This door is reinforced steel nothing short of a bomb can get through it." We entered the floor to yet another door. Jake grinned at us. "Different door, different manufacturer, no code, but also reinforced steel. Codes can be hacked but this door is like the old fashioned bank safes with my own twist. If by some miracle anyone actually got through the first one, which would take forever, they still have to get through this one with no technology. Most people rely on computers and gadgets for everything…even crooks. This buys time….lots of it. The doors on the other side are the same way." I saw Felix nod his head I could tell he was impressed.

After letting us all inside he ushered us into the apartment. I was instantly amazed. There was a large open living space with a large beautiful sectional couch in the center. I could see another sitting area with oversized chairs and bookshelves further along. I started walking through the space and came upon the large kitchen area with a breakfast table. Leaving that room I came upon a dining room, a gym and game room. There was also a large full bathroom with a huge tub and two bedrooms on this floor. Lastly was a room full of surveillance equipment.

I walked back down the hall towards the living room and found Jake and Ness sitting on the couch talking quietly. Nessie looked extremely stressed and tense. Jake looked sad beside her and I could almost imagine what she must be thinking. The man she fell in love with was not who she thought he was, he was in fact a killer. She was probably confused and hurt.

I heard Erin squeal with laughter as she ran through the apartment being chased by Demetri and Bandit. I made a mental note to talk to Nessie later. Tanya appeared from a door that housed a flight of stairs. "I picked a room for me and Dem upstairs they are all huge with huge beds." She wagged her eyebrows at me. I rolled my eyes at her.

Alec and Felix emerged from what looked like the surveillance room. "Felix and I will take the two rooms on this floor. That leaves Jake, Liam, and Demetri for protection on the second floor. I don't think we will have to worry about being found but we will take shifts watching the surveillance cameras. The cameras cover the street leading here, the front and back of the building, and any angle you could think of. Jake also has motion sensors throughout the building that will trigger alarms in here but not throughout the building so whoever sets them off won't know that they did. This place is perfect and no one can trace you guys here."

I felt a tug on my hand and Erin was gazing up at me with her beautiful hazel eyes. "Momma do we live here now?" She seemed excited at the prospect.

"Uhhh not really sweetie just until those bad men that came to our home are caught." At the mention of the men Erin's face scrunched up. "They need to catch them soon. Bad men are s'posed to go to jail. They made Auntie T cry." I couldn't agree more.

"Hey Erin did I mention there is a park upstairs on the roof." Jake called out to Erin and her face lit up like a Christmas tree. I mouthed "Thank you" to him for distracting her.

"A for real park? Let's go!" she clapped her hands. "Baaaandit let's go play!" She grabbed Jake by the hand who chuckled at her exuberance. I followed behind the wanting to see for myself as we headed up a separate flight of stairs that led to the roof. The sun was set but even in the dark I could see it was gorgeous. There was lighting from a few decorative lamps spread out as if they were street lamps. Three park benches were scattered about as well on what looked like fake greenery. It had a grill area with a picnic table. I could see a running trail cutting around the roof. The ledge had a black wrought iron fence all the way around, which I felt relief that Erin couldn't fall off the side of the building. To the far left side I saw a small greenhouse and what he didn't mention was the swimming pool and jacuzzi. The pool was drained and it was almost to cool for swimming anyway but the Jacuzzi held lots of promise.

Apparently Edward thought the same thing because suddenly his arms were around me "We are definitely using that." He whispered huskily in my ear making me shiver.

"Wow" Tanya breathed out.

"I can uhh place a small playground in that area right over there." He pointed out a small area on the right side that was essentially empty. "I always planned to do so you know hoping to have my own family one day." He added quietly sneaking a glance at Nessie. "They sell the playground kits at Lowes and Home depot. It won't take but a few hours for me to put it up. The pool is heated too I can fill it and we have a temp setting for the water."

I wanted to say don't go through the trouble but I knew exactly how restless my little one could get and we had no idea how long we would be here. A playground would be great for her.

"Thank you Jake." I said softly. "Thank you for everything. I feel much safer here." I was the truth I did.

He nodded his head and looked at me before saying. "I've caused a lot of heartache and pain in my life. I have my own reason for helping don't get me wrong but if I can start to make amends with God by helping you then that's what I'm going to do. And you know what Bella? It feels good to do the right thing, really good." He turned and headed towards Nessie who was looking out at the night sky.

I grabbed Edwards hand and dragged him to a nearby bench. We watched Erin run around with Bandit. For the first time in a few days I was able to completely relax. Everyone I cared about was here and I knew that Dem and his friends would do whatever they had to do to catch this guy.

I just hoped it was sooner rather than later.

AN: Hope you guys enjoyed it see you soon.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 27

After giving Erin a bath and putting her to bed, Edward and I joined the others in the living room. Jake and Felix were looking over some type of building plans and talking quietly. I could only assume they were plans for this building.

Alex looked up when we took a seat. "Liam is on his way here. He said to expect him in about 4 hours." He grinned and looked at Felix. "He is bringing Siobhan and Mags." He laughed when Felix groaned. I wonder what that was about. "Maggie is Liam's girl and Siobhan is her sister," he explained at my perplexed look. "They are both ex-military and currently work as PI's. He's located Irina. We move on her tomorrow. The two of them will stay here with you and Edward, and the five of us will be hunting these assholes tomorrow. Irina is holed up in a motel, and Laurent is in constant contact with her."

He took a seat as he continued. "Mags and her sister are as capable as any of us in this room so you will be totally safe. It's just a precaution. This place is certainly big enough to accommodate them, and based off the intel Liam just provided, we need the hands."

Tanya piped in, "Well, that doesn't sound like good news."

Edward snorted. "Nothing we've heard in the last few days has been good news, Tanya."

"As Jake guessed, Laurent has called in a few reinforcements. Liam has a tap on Irina's phone, and he is getting her text messages. It seems Laurent has called in a few friends, because he has no idea where Bella is. Jake, it seems you aren't on their radar. You haven't come up in a single conversation - we don't even think he knows about Edward. From what Liam put together, Irina hired Laurent to get rid of Bella. She probably had no idea where you were living these past few years, and the trip to Forks gave her the info she needed to find out your new residence. He, being the guy he is, didn't do any research figuring this would be an easy hit."

I was shocked. I didn't really think that Irina would go to such lengths to hurt me. Her misfortunes were caused by her own hand - not mine.

Edward sat forward. "That all actually makes sense. Bella had to give her current address to the bank and at the attorney's office, and he was totally not prepared for Demetri. If he had known anything about Dem, that night might have gone a little differently."

Demetri scoffed. "Hardly."

Felix nodded in agreeance. "That actually works out in our favor. Your name should not be in the police report, Edward, because you weren't there. You two just recently started dating again, so no one even knows you two know each other, let alone are together."

I saw Edwards shoulders sag in relief, and I frowned. He saw my face and simply stated, "My parents." I hadn't even considered that they could have been in any true danger, and I felt a little guilty about that. But if what Alex was saying was true, we had nothing to worry about just yet.

I gripped his hands in apology. I was turning his life upside down once again, but at least this time we were facing it together and not alone and heartbroken.

After about 30 minutes of planning, I was extremely tired and wanted to go to bed. Actually, I wanted a little alone time with Edward. Edward, in turn, seemed to sense this and stood up, pulling me with him. "Guys, we are going to hit the hay."

We bid everyone a good night and headed upstairs. After checking on Erin and Bandit, who were both sound asleep, we headed to our own room.

As soon as he shut the door, Edward pulled me gently towards him. "How about we take a hot bath in that huge tub, hmmmm?" He massaged my shoulders, making me moan and my head roll to the side, giving him access to my neck. After peppering me with soft kisses, he pulled away and went into the bathroom to run us a bath.

Pulling off my shoes and slipping out of my shirt, I waited as he got our bath ready. After a few minutes, he called out to me, and I joined him, stripping off the remainder of my clothing as I walked over to him. I entered the bathroom just as he shed his boxer briefs, and my breath caught at the sight of his naked body. He was a sight to behold; all muscle, without looking like a steroid freak. He was utterly beautiful, and it was still hard to grasp that he was all mine.

He smirked at my blatant ogling and slid into the waiting bubbles and waited for me. It was his turn to ogle me, and his gaze slid down my body as I walked towards the tub, causing me to blush under his intense, lust filled glaze. I slid in the tub, resting myself in between his long legs while lining my back with his chest, and relaxed against him.

The water was steaming hot, and I could feel my muscles relax as I closed my eyes. Edward took a sponge and begin to lather it with body wash.

"It's not too much for me, Bella. I can still see the doubt in your eyes, and that's understandable, we just reconnected, but I will continue to show you that I am not going anywhere," he murmured as he ran the sponge across my shoulder blades. "You look at me like you expect me to run at any moment. I'm not, Bella."

"I'm just scared; it's not that I don't believe you, but it's just so new. It seems like forever, but it's barely been two weeks. I promise I will get better with it," I replied

"What's Erin's favorite food?" he asked randomly.

"What?" I laughed at the ridiculousness of his topic change.

"WHAT. IS. ERIN'S FAVORITE. FOOD.?" He spoke to me slowly as if I were impaired.

"Uhhh, chicken nuggets or macaroni; it's a toss up," I giggled.

"What's her favorite sport?" he immediately shot out. And I knew exactly what he was doing; he was showing me how vested he was. Our relationship was still very new, and we hadn't really bonded as a unit. We hadn't even scratched the surface of being a couple yet. Erin was the most important aspect of my life, and he was letting me know that he understood that.

"I would say soccer, followed by gymnastics. She is extremely athletic."

"Yeah, that's most kids. What's her favorite thing to do?"

"You mean other than terrorizing our neighbors with Dem," I smiled while he laughed.

"What's her favorite color?"

"Now that is as cliché as she can get. It's pink and purple." I laughed; my girl was truly a walking contradiction.

Before he could ask another question, I asked him one. "Would you consider a surrogate to carry a child for you? I mean, I know we aren't there yet, but…I always wanted more kids, and I just wondered how you felt about it." My voice got really soft, and I kicked myself for bringing up such a heavy topic so early in our relationship. "Uhmm, you know what, never mind, I'm sorry I shouldn't.."

He cut me off. "Bella, shhhh. We can talk about anything. First off, I do want children, and until I got you back, it just wasn't happening, because I hadn't met anyone that made me want to have it all with them. And I've already told you, we have options and surrogacy is one of them; we could always adopt again as well. As long as YOU are their mother, I will love them. I do admit I would love a child with my own DNA, so surrogacy would be ideal for me, but I would be fearful of being one of those cases where the mother wants to keep the child. The courts will side with the gestational mother, even if the child is not genetically hers, meaning we buy donated eggs and use my sperm. It has happened before, especially with first time carriers. It's not something I wish to experience. The point is, we have options when it comes to building a family. And I know it's early, but I do want that with you, Bella. All of it."

"I want it too. I want it so bad," I all but whispered.

"Then just relax, and let us get to know one another again." He kissed the side of my head. "How about we wash up before the water gets cold and continue this in the bedroom?"

Several minutes later, we were exiting the bathroom wrapped in thick white towels. Edward's was hung low on his hips, making him look absolutely delicious.

He walked to his bag and pulled out a small bottle of baby oil and lotion. "Lay on the bed," he commanded me huskily. "And lose the towel."

Following his orders, I climbed onto the bed, watching him watch me. Once I settled onto my stomach, he joined me on the bed, his own towel still around his waist, and began to lather me with lotion, hydrating my skin. Starting with my feet, he worked his way up my right leg, softly kneading my flesh as he worked the lotion in. As he reached my inner thigh, he moved over to my other leg and repeated the process. He then took his time and worshipped my ass cheeks to the point I was turning into a puddle of goo. He wouldn't touch me where I wanted him to the most. He chuckled at my squirming, knowing what he was doing to me.

I felt him stand up, and suddenly he flipped me on my back. Taking the lotion, he began to repeat the process on the front of my body, and I was near begging him to touch me when he parted my folds and took a long slow lick of my clit. My back arched up as he worked me into such a state that I almost came from the sensation of his tongue simply making contact. He spread my legs further apart and suckled me until I moaned and grabbed a fist full of his hair, attempting to bring him up to me. I needed him now.

He chuckled at my impatience and simply placed my legs over his shoulders, ignored my silent pleading, and continue his onslaught. I felt him take his finger and rubbed my anus gently before pushing his forefinger inside causing me to scream out in pleasure. His tongue and finger together caused me to climax forcefully, and he continued to lick as I came hard, making me extra sensitive. Crying out his name, I pulled his hair again. "Please," I begged, and it came out strangled, and in my pleasure-induced haze, I felt him climb my body, flip me over, raise my behind high, push my head down, and stroke in forcefully. I screamed into the pillow, and he started on strong slow rhythm. I heard him moan, and he resumed playing with my ass and pushed his finger in my asshole in time with his stroke.

"Fuck, Bella, you feel so good," he grunted as he sped up just a bit.

I felt the telltale sensation build in my stomach as he worked my body up to another orgasm.

"Cum for me, baby," he commanded as he pushed his finger in deeper, pushing me over the edge. I shook from my intense orgasm and felt him speed up to a pounding rhythm as he chased his own, which caused mine to drag out. He came with a deep groan, and his heavy body collapsed over mine. After we caught our breaths, he rolled over and pulled me into his arms, and we drifted into a satisfied sleep.

 **AN: Hey** **,** **PEEPS! I figured you guys deserved a lemon after my brief hiatus. I hope you enjoyed. Annaharding** **,** **thanks for all you do. You are still in my prayers and thoughts.**


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 28

I awoke wrapped Edward's big body. His breathing was even, letting me know he was still asleep. I looked at the clock on the night stand and saw that it was 5:40 in the morning.

Gently removing myself from his arms, I did my morning business in the bathroom and headed downstairs after checking on Erin.

Making my way to the kitchen, I decided to take inventory of the food we had available. Opening the fridge, I was surprised by it being fully stocked.

"Felix made a grocery run last night after you guys called it a night," a voice stated from behind me, causing me to jump out of my skin. I turned swiftly, and Alex stepped from the shadows. I wondered if he had been there when I walked in.

"Nessie made a list of things she knew we would need to hold us for a few days." He moved and sat on a barstool situated at the island in the middle of the kitchen. He took a casual sip from his mug; I assumed it was coffee.

"Any more of that?" I asked him politely. He motioned his head towards a counter where a Keurig sat.

"The cups are in the drawer below it."

As my cup of cappuccino brewed, I observed Alex. He was boyishly handsome, but there was something just beneath his surface that let me know this man was dangerous. He gave off a predatory vibe that was different from Felix and Dem, almost like they were trained and he was born this way. He moved quick and quiet like a cat, a skill I was sure served him well in his line of work. And I was no idiot; I was happy he was on my side, but he did unnerve me.

His back was to me as I watched him. He suddenly chuckled and said, "Why do I scare you so much? I can practically feel fear vibrating off of you." He turned and pinned me with his blue eyes.

"You kinda remind me of my father….I mean Charlie," I admitted quietly. "You move like him. But it's more than that. Charlie had this quality to him that set him apart from other men; it was obvious he was lethal. He scared me silly as a child. He was my first bully." I picked up my cup and moved towards the island. "I'm not sure if the mental instability was a result of military service or if he was born a sociopath, but either way, he all but destroyed my childhood. So it's not really you, but more of who you remind me of."

Understanding flashed in his eyes. "I've lost a lot of my brothers to their own minds. War has a way of breaking some men. The worst thing is when a highly trained soldier is released into civilian life and no one catches the signs that he needs help. Or even worse, a mentally unstable person is given a skill set that they shouldn't have. It was easier for men like that to slip through the cracks a few decades ago; now the mental evaluations are a little more thorough."

I took a sip of the hot liquid, and we sat in silence for a moment. "I know you are not like him, it's just the familiarity of how you carry yourself. It made a lot of sense that I wasn't his child; he didn't love me at all."

He looked at me and stated, "Be happy he needed you alive, Bella. If Charlie was anything like me, skill wise and as unstable as I am hearing, then you are lucky to be alive."

"I've gathered as much," I responded truthfully. "I remember I was in my room once as a kid, and I looked up and he was standing in my door staring at me with this look on his face. It was…..scary. He had a rope in his hands. We just stared at one another. I remember being terrified for some reason….the hair on my arms was on end, my heart was pounding. Then he just turned and walked away. I didn't sleep for weeks." My voice trembled a bit on the end, thinking about that day. "I mean, he didn't do anything, but I had this feeling…." I trailed off

"That feeling was your instincts telling you to flee, that something was wrong," Alex informed me. "Humans tend to ignore it. That feeling in your gut when you are walking and you feel someone watching you. Animals still have their basic primitive nature about them and man… well, we have abandoned our baser instincts." He sat his cup down. "When this is over, Bella, I will deal with Charlie. You have my word, but let's tackle one asshole at a time." He chuckled, putting me at ease.

I sat down my cup. "How about I get breakfast started." He hummed in agreement.

Pulling out the ingredients, I set about making buttermilk biscuits, scrambled eggs, bacon, and hash browns. As I prepped the food, Felix walked in the kitchen followed shortly by a man I didn't recognize.

"Bella, this here is our man, Liam; he got in after you turned in." The man in question was ruggedly handsome and about 6'2. He had red hair and green eyes that had a twinkle in them.

"Ahhh, so this is our little trouble maker." He grinned at me, teasingly. His voice had a bit of an accent, not heavy, but it was there. He immediately put me at ease with his demeanor which was a lot like Demetri's. Erin was gonna love him. Another troublemaker.

As if he was reading my mind, he chuckled. "I heard that little lass of your is gonna be great fun."

I groaned and Felix snickered. "Yeah, that kid has been corrupted by Dem in a bad way."

A slim but muscular dark haired woman joined us. Her eyes were dark, and her hair hung to the middle of her back. She had full pouty lips and a long graceful neck; she was stunning. "It's 6:30 in the morning. What are you jackasses doing up already?" She walked towards the counter and eyed me closely. "Bella, I presume. Hmmm." She looked me up and down then walked away abruptly.

"And that barrel of sunshine is Siobhan," Felix stated sarcastically.

"Fuck you, Felix."

"No thanks, I'm never that desperate."

"Hey, now, kids. Behave yourselves. No hair pulling until after breakfast," Liam snorted out at the bickering duo who were busy staring daggers at one another. Alex was chuckling quietly to himself.

I decided to finish breakfast to get out of the line of fire.

As I fried the potatoes and bacon while the biscuits were in the oven, Edward walked in wearing sleep pants and a white undershirt. He looked adorably rumpled, and I knew he was looking for coffee. I almost giggled out loud at the look on his face as he searched the kitchen for a coffee pot.

I noticed Siobhan perk up at the sight of him, and my hackles rose.

"Well, good morning. I don't think we've met", she purred out flirtatiously and walked up to him with her hand out. "I'm Siobhan."

Edward's eyebrow rose and he replied evenly, shaking her hand. "I'm Edward." Backing away from her, he walked towards me and kissed me lightly on the lips. "Good morning."

"Huh, I never would've guessed that," I heard Siobhan spit out, her meaning perfectly clear.

"Excuse me?" Edward asked incredulously.

"I wouldn't guess you to be into men. I mean, he is pretty and all, but he is still a man," she stated matter-of-factly.

All movement in the kitchen stopped. Felix mumbled, "Unbelievable."

Edward looked me in the eyes, trying to read my reaction, but, honestly, I was so used to prejudice that Siobhan words didn't faze me.

"Actually, she is not a man," Tanya's voice came through loud and clear. "Not that anyone here owes you an explanation, but Bella was born intersex, with more female chromosomes than male. Her asshole father made a decision that she later rectified."

I turned to see my best friend standing there in all her strawberry blonde glory with her hands on her hips, Demetri trailing behind her. All I could think was, ' _Awww,_ _hell,_ _here we go_.'

"Hey!" I called out before this got ugly. "T, you are right. I don't owe anyone a thing, and I'm not going to explain myself to every person who has a warped idea about who or what I am. She is entitled to her opinion - who cares." I turned to Siobhan. "But he," I pointed to Edward, "is off limits. You have a problem with me, fine, keep it to yourself. I'm paying you for protection, not your world views."

She raised her eyebrow at us before laughing and looked at T. "Oh, yes. Tanya. Demetri's mistake."

Tanya's head whipped around like she was Linda Blair from the exorcist and was charging Siobhan before I could react. Alex, however, caught her mid-stride and yelled out, "That's enough!"

"I told you guys bringing them in was a bad idea," Felix said in an ' _I told you so'_ voice.

Demetri looked at Siobhan coldly before stating bluntly. "Bella is like a sister to me and, as if attacking one of my best friends isn't bad enough, you go after my wife as well, and you've been here all of two seconds."

Liam tried to interrupt him, seeing as the scene was getting out of hand. But Demetri raised his hand up to silence him. He continued staring down Siobhan.

"You have a problem with me, fine, but don't you ever refer to my wife as a ' _mistake'_ again. We," he gestured between her and himself, "are not friends. We are barely acquaintances. You don't get to have an opinion about my life. I would suggest you concentrate on the job at hand instead of insulting the very person who will be issuing you a check when this is all over. Last I heard, you could really, really use the money right now." He said the last part with a condescending tone, so I was sure there was a story there.

Siobhan turned red in the face and glared at Liam before muttering, "Whatever," and storming from the kitchen.

"Damn, D." Liam groaned. "Did you have to go there? She's gonna tell Mags, who is gonna give me shit about it."

"I couldn't care less who she tells, no one, and I mean no fucking body, talks to my wife like that," Demetri countered unapologetically. "She needs to learn how to behave; she's a fucking bitch."

Alex snickered, "Who is mad that you didn't pick her."

That caught Tanya's attention. "What?" She looked right at Demetri.

"Siobhan made a play for Dem when you guys were broken up….well, he didn't take the bait, but she tried," Felix answered, laughing. "Real damn hard, I might add."

"Why didn't I know about this?" Tanya seethed.

"Because she was interested. I wasn't. There was nothing to tell." Demetri gave Felix a look that I could tell meant ' _shut the hell up_ '.

I was still cooking, but it was something about the way Felix sounded just then that raised my suspicions about how he really felt about the raven haired PI. I looked at T and caught her eye. She raised her eyebrow letting me know we were thinking the same thing.

Edward was sipping coffee and watching me cook. I knew he was trying to discern if I was okay, and I really was. That was a piece of cake compared to some of the things that had been said and done to me once my secret came out the first time. I had grown a pretty thick skin.

I smiled at him to let him know I was fine. Jake and Nessie joined us just as I was removing the bacon from the pan. After a few more minutes, all the food was done and everyone went about making plates. I figured Erin would sleep in, and I would make her some "eggy bread" when she woke up.

As everyone ate, a gorgeous woman entered the kitchen. She was a replica of Siobhan, except her hair was in a chin length bob and she was slightly shorter. They shared the same coloring and facial structure. She looked a little peeved, but was quiet as she sat beside Liam.

"Hello, I am Maggie," she greeted everyone. Her smile was tight and didn't quite reach her eyes, but at least she wasn't being a raging bitch like her sister.

"Hi, Maggie, I'm Bella. Thank you for coming." I decided to play nice. It wasn't her fault her sister decided to make things awkward.

She leveled me with an appraising gaze before answering tersely, "You're welcome." I saw Jake and Nessie exchange a glance, confused by the tension.

As we ate, Alex explained that they would be leaving at about 11 to start the job. They had a few hours to go over the plan, and then they would try to find Laurent and Irina. Jake had divulged that Laurent was like a vampire and did his dirty work at night. They would have the element of surprise if he was caught during the daytime hours.

Erin woke at about 8:45, and I made her breakfast.

She saw the two new women but made no move to introduce herself. Tanya smirked at that.

Edward was given a handgun as a precaution after he showed Jake that he could handle one. Maggie and Siobhan were given a rundown of the safe house, which included the emergency exits and all the defenses the place had.

The guys went over the plan; they would get Irina first, for obvious reasons. She was the easier target, and they needed her phone to draw out and trap Laurent.

I saw Jake staring at Nessie before he said, "Guys, I'm really leery about leaving five women… and Edward… here alone while we all leave for this little excursion."

Maggie bristled and Siobhan snorted while Felix laughed and patted Jake on the back. "Those two women are probably the most dangerous ones in this room because they are always the ones people underestimate. Trust me, dude. They are in great hands." He looked at the two women in question. "Don't let those pretty faces fool you. I've seen them in action. I've seen plenty men go down by their hands. Besides no one even knows they are here. Liam has been watching the texts."

Siobhan looked shocked that Felix came to their defense, but masked her surprise quickly. Jake decided to take Felix's word for it and began to get ready with the guys.

Hopefully, this would all be over tomorrow.

 **AN: Thank YOU Annaharding! My pre reader is all kinds of awesome**. **Siobhan is causing some friction. I mean there was bound to be ONE a-hole in the group right.**


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 29

BPOV

Edward was given instructions by Demetri of what to do in case of emergency, just as a precaution. Maggie and Siobhan went over contingency plans as well. No one expected any trouble here but better safe than sorry.

Felix took the time to give Erin a rundown of what he wanted her to do if bad men came at her like they did our home. She looked a bit worried, but he assured her that this was just practice like the fire drills at school.

After the guys worked out their plan, they begin to get equipment together. Earpieces, guns, ammo, knives, infrared night vision goggles, and more. They looked as if they were preparing for war and it made my stomach churn. I was still in a bit of disbelief that Irina had actually put a hit out on me. It was ridiculous on her behalf and stupid. Murder for hire carried a maximum penalty in a court of law, and the hiree typically got more time than the hitman.

The guys said their goodbyes and headed out, but not before I heard Demetri give Tanya a _behave_ speech. I snickered at the look on her face. She was not in the mood to play nice and rolled her eyes, but grudgingly agreed. I saw Siobhan eye them jealously at his tender kiss against Tanya's lips before he departed. I prayed to all the heavens that we would not have trouble of a different kind while they were gone.

Maggie, Siobhan, and Edward all armed themselves with handguns so that they would be armed all day. Edward looked extra sexy with the holster wrapped around his upper body. I was somewhat uneasy about guns being around Erin in such an open manner, but, I mean, it did make sense. What good was a gun if WHEN you needed it, and you had to run to get it. You can't exactly tell an intruder "hold on a second while I unlock my gun case."

I think Edward picked up on my unease and placed a t-shirt over his so it wasn't visible. After Erin finished watching cartoons, she wanted to take Bandit outside to play. Edward, Tanya and I all got up to head to the rooftop park. Nessie decided to join us, but headed to her room to get her kindle so she could read. The weather was nice, and it would be nice to soak up a bit of sun while Erin ran around.

I could feel Siobhan's eyes on me as we all headed to the roof.

After a few minutes of watching Erin try to teach Bandit a new trick, Edward pulled me to a bench that was a bit further away. Tanya was sunbathing, and Nessie had claimed another bench and was reading.

"Are you sure you're okay after this morning?" he asked with a hint of worry in his voice.

I gave an over-exaggerated sigh. "Edward, look. I have dealt with and had much worse said and done to me. Does it sting a bit and hurt my feelings? Yes. I would be lying if I said it didn't, but it's not enough for me to lose sleep over. I know you are new to this somewhat, but, honey, you're gonna have to develop a thicker skin when it comes to me. If your colleagues and friends find out you, will be surprised at some of their reactions. Some of the nicest people in the world can have homophobia. I'm not a man, never was, but to some I will be classified as a transgender. You and Tanya cannot fly off the deep end every time someone says something offensive to me," I implored.

He frowned, not liking my assessment, but didn't get a chance to comment as we were interrupted by Maggie.

"Uhmmm, excuse me," she began. "I'd like to apologize about my sister; she tends to speak first and think about consequences later. We are here in a professional capacity, and your lifestyle choice is not any of our concern. Our job is to keep you safe."

My eyebrows rose at "lifestyle choice" and cocked my head as she finished her apology. I heard Edward scoff and I squeezed his leg.

"Thank you, Maggie," I said simply and turned to resume my conversation with Edward, trying to dismiss her. She had different plans and continued to talk.

"She didn't mean any harm, but you have to understand that everyone isn't okay with…" she trailed off and waved her hands at us in a condescending manner, a look of disgust on her face.

I barked out a laugh and looked at her incredulously. "Is this really your version of an apology?"

She rolled her eyes.

Edward snapped out, "Look, can you just go about doing your job? You and your sister leave a lot to be desired in the conversation category, so how about you just do what you are being paid for. We don't have to explain ourselves to you, and you certainly don't have to accept us; we aren't friends. Let's just leave it at that." I could tell Edward was agitated, and I was over this conversation with her already.

She huffed and turned to go back inside.

Edward just shook his head in disbelief. "You would think it was 1950 the way people act about something that is none of their business. I've never understood why people are so concerned about something that has no bearing on their own life."

I nodded my head in agreement. "People have the tendency to only tolerate what they themselves deem okay. If anything differs from what they consider acceptable, then it's wrong and no one should do it. It's just the way things are. People are less tolerant than we would hope, but it is what it is," I stated sadly. "I mean, this isn't new. People from different classes marrying in the 1800s was almost unheard of. Interracial marriages were illegal until 1967, and now it's same sex marriage that's the hot button. It will always be something."

"Yeah, but it doesn't mean I have to just stay quiet and accept when someone is talking shit. I know you've had to fight these battles alone, and you've gotten used to turning the other cheek, but I'm not much of a cheek turner." I started to protest when he held a finger to my lips. "Hear me out."

"Bella, the biggest problem with prejudice is ignorance. You may see it as explaining yourself, but I see it as educating someone ignorant of the facts. Sometime, when people hear the truth they come around and sometimes they don't, but if telling people about yourself causes one bigoted person to change their views, don't you think dialogue is worth it?" I had never thought about like that before. I cocked my head to the side as he continued talking.

"Take Martin Luther King, for instance. The man dedicated his life to educating people on the ignorance of racism, all with the eloquence of his words. He made one of the biggest impacts on society known to man with his words and peaceful protest. I can only imagine how many people he touched and made to see the error of their thinking." He stopped for a moment and looked at Erin who was giggling at Bandit.

"Look, all I'm saying is that it's alright to stick up for yourself in the face of ignorant comments. You don't have to run away from those who choose to bully you anymore." He kissed the side of my head, and we sat in silence as I thought about his words.

Is that really what I did? Did I use taking the "high road" as a way to avoid confrontation? I looked back on my life and realized I never truly stood up for myself. Not to Charlie, not to Renee, not to the kids at school, not to Rosalie and Alice; I avoided altercations like the plague. Tanya always swooped in like Wonder woman when things got sketchy; it's almost like she knew I wouldn't fight for myself. That's not what I wanted to teach Erin. I wanted her to be strong.

"I can try," I acquiesced. "I'm so used to trying to stay away from confrontations that it has become ingrained in me to hide away from them. I avoided the kids at school at all cost, and I tried to make myself invisible at home."

"I know, and I'm not telling you to beat a dead horse. If you open up dialogue with someone and they are not receptive and just won't hear what you have to say, screw them. And it's not your responsibility to educate the world. Sometimes you just will not be in the mood to sit someone down and have a heart to heart, and that's okay, too." He pulled me closer to him. "I just hate seeing people who don't know you jumping to conclusions. It irritates me to death, but I will also consider what you have to say about explaining yourself to everyone you meet. I can see how it could get tedious. I think maybe talking to those you feel will be a constant in your life, or those who will have some type of impact on your life, would be a happy medium."

We moved on to lighter topics and laughed at Erin's antics with Bandit for about an hour before he excused himself for a few minutes to call his parents from the secure phone Liam had provided. While he was on the phone, I decided to head downstairs to start lunch. I called Erin and Bandit and let Tanya and Nessie know that we were heading in, and that I was making grilled turkey and cheese for lunch.

Once inside, I pulled out the simple ingredients and begin to grill the sandwiches in the press that Jacob had. A few minutes later I heard screeching in the living area. Erin was seated at the table watching me, with Bandit at her feet. I panicked for a second before I heard Demetri's voice. "I said _shut up_!"

"Fuck you!" was the angry female reply.

Erin's eyes went wide at the crass language, and I immediately plated her sandwich, grabbed a bag of chips and juice for her, and ushered her to her bedroom.

She huffed, wanting to know what was going on. "But, Mom… I need to collect my swear jar money," she protested. I rolled my eyes.

"I will collect your swear jar money, baby. You stay in here with Bandit and watch TV." I pulled out her "Annie" DVD, and put it in the player, turning the TV to the DVD setting. She perked up when I pushed 'play' on the machine. "Don't forget my money," she called out as I shut the door.

I rushed back downstairs to see what was going on. As I hit the living area, I saw all the guys surrounding the cause of all this trouble. Irina Weathers was handcuffed to a chair and was glaring at Demetri. Catching my movement out of the corner of her eye, she looked over at me, and her face screwed shifted to a mask of hatred.

"You did this? You had them take me, you fucking freak!" she screeched.

Out of nowhere, Tanya caught her with a right hook that snapped her head roughly. "That was for hiring a hit man to kill my best friend. These guys won't hit you, but I will, over and over again, if you don't shut the fuck up!" Demetri chuckled, but moved her away from the blonde in the chair.

Irina turned to face me, blood dripping from her now busted lip, eyes cold and devoid of emotion. All I can say is, I've only seen hatred of her magnitude directed at me once, and that was from Charlie. "I lost my kid because of you, my job, my life, everything was taken away. I will dance on your grave when my Laurent puts a bullet in you."

"Well, I see she has flown over the cuckoo's nest," Nessie snorted out. "Craziness, you hired a hitman, and they have evidence to prove it. You will be facing life in prison. You won't be dancing anywhere but in a jail cell with Big Bertha."

The guys all snickered, and Irina paled at the implications of jail time.

"I…I can't go to jail," she pleaded.

Alex just looked at her like she was certifiable, which I think she was. "What did you expect to happen? Did you never consider you would get caught?" By the look on her face it was obvious that she hadn't.

Looking around at the men in the room, she schooled her features. "You guys will never catch Laurent. And I won't tell you anything," she declared vehemently.

Liam laughed at her outright. "Sweetie, we don't need you," he stated matter of factly. "We just needed your phone, and we are just holding you until we catch Laurent so you don't give him a heads up from the police station."

She looked stricken when Liam opened her locked phone with ease, typing in the code as if he made it up himself. Her eyes widened as he sent the text message and began to visibly panic when he received a response.

"He will kill me!" she screamed. "He will think I set him up! You can't do this! Please!" she pleaded.

"Not really our concern, lady," Felix muttered nonchalantly.

"It's set," Liam announced. "We have three hours to rendezvous." Jacob moved forward with a needle and stuck the now hysterical Irina; she passed out almost instantly.

"This will keep her knocked out for about eight hours. I'm taking her to the storage room and locking her in, just as a precaution. There is a cot inside. She should sleep the entire time." He picked her up as if she weighed nothing. "She's gonna have a hell of a hangover."

"All rights guys, let make plans to take this creep down." Alex clapped his hands together, and the crew began to make plans to bring down a hitman.

 **AN: Hey, peeps! Hope** **you enjoyed. The next chapter will be all Demetri** **.** **I mean** **,** **we have to see the action** **,** **right** **?** **Maybe** **,** **just maybe** **,** **we will see inside of Alex's head as well. Stay tuned.**


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 30

DPOV

We arrived at the location that Laurent had specified for "Irina" to meet him. I looked around cautiously to make sure no one had made us. I was fed up with this asshole and wanted to get my life back to normal. The thought of 'normal' made me smile. A few years back this type of action _was_ normal. I can't say I didn't miss the excitement sometimes, but this type of living always came with a cost and I was done paying those dues. I'd had enough of life and death games.

"Everyone check in position," I muttered out as we all had the small building surrounded that Laurent was meeting us in. It was a small business building in which everything was closed on weekends, making it deserted. We were all fitted with earpieces and could talk to one another safely. Alex and Felix were positioned at the two emergency exits, Liam and I had the back and front exits covered, and Jake was inside the building with Siobhan who we decided to add to our little hunting party at the last minute. We didn't want to spook Laurent too early in the game. She was wearing a blonde wig and would be seated with her back to the door. We would be on him before he realized it wasn't Irina.

I truthfully was happy Siobhan was here. I knew Maggie wasn't as awful as her sister, but she felt obligated to back Siobhan up even when she was being a raging bitch. Tanya could only be pushed so far before it would get ugly, and she had a mile long protective streak when it came to Bella and Erin.

I heard Siobhan reply, "The bait is on the hook."

"I've got a clear eye on said bait," Jake gruff voice came through.

"I'm all set." "Same here," came Felix and Alex respectively.

"I'm all good," Liam chimed in.

"Good, now let's wait for the fish to swim into his trap," I muttered.

The rendezvous time was set for another 15 minutes. Laurent was under the impression that Irina needed to see him with info on Bella's connections here in the city. After waiting around 10 minutes, two vehicles pulled up and several men hopped out. The fucker wasn't alone.

"I got eyes on the target. He isn't alone; he has eight men with him, change of plans, guys. Move in now and get in good positions to surround them all once they enter the room. Take the fire escape, it will get you there a lot quicker. Move fast, although they don't seem to be in a rush at all," I commanded the others. "Laurent has no idea what's about to pop off, I'm certain of that."

"Copy that."

The asshole in question looked relax and not jumpy at all; the men with him weren't watching their backs. They were actually joking around, letting me know they weren't on alert.

"Jake, put that ski mask on. We don't want you ID'd by one of these guys when this goes down." I was now running towards the building after giving the hoodlums time to clear the doorway. I didn't want to alert them to my presence, but I needed to be close behind.

"We are in the empty room across the hall, guys. As soon as they enter the room, we coming in hot," Felix's voice echoed in my ear.

Entering the building I saw they left a lookout downstairs. He made the mistake of being preoccupied with his phone, and I head butted him with my gun, effectively knocking him out. I zip-tied his arms behind his back and did the same with his feet, and then I hogtied him. No point in killing unnecessarily.

I drew my gun and peeked up the stairs. I could see Laurent's crew making their way up. I placed myself as flat against the wall as I could and made my way up as well. The second floor held two more guys staying behind as lookouts. I put my gun in its holster and pulled out my knife. My gun didn't have a silencer, and I couldn't risk it going off and alerting Laurent to trouble.

I sighed to myself. So much for not killing, I thought. I ducked back behind a column until I saw one of them turn his back towards my direction. I threw the blade, catching one directly in the chest, killing him instantly, causing the guy with his back to me to whip around with his gun drawn, but I was already on him. I caught his arm mid swing and broke it in one swift move. He dropped the gun and I covered his mouth, muffling the scream. Taking my other arm I wrapped it around his neck and squeezed until he passed out. I dragged him to the corner and zip-tied his good arm to his feet and started up the last flight of stairs.

"I can hear them coming up the hall. I'm locked and loaded, Siobhan is sitting next to cover. Once he makes that it's not Irina this place is gonna light up like the Fourth of July," Jake declared. "Siobhan, you have that window as an exit if it gets hairy in here."

She snorted. "Dude, I live for this type of shit. You can take the window."

"Hurry your slow ass up, D," Felix taunted.

"Fuck you, Felix. I got a bit held up with the three lookouts," I huffed as I took the stairs as quickly as I could.

"Awww, what's wrong, D? Losing your touch? Three guys used to be a piece of cake for you," he snickered.

I quickly but quietly made it up the flight of stairs and stopped at the end of the hallway. Peeping around the corner, I saw two men had decided to stay outside the in hallway.

"We got two stragglers outside the door," I whispered, knowing they could still hear me. The lookouts were too far away from me to get to them without the occupants of the room being alerted. "Alex, can you and Felix take out the stragglers quietly? Gunshots will alert the asshole we want."

I heard Felix chuckle evilly and knew hell was about to be unleashed.

APOV

I took a look at the big guy beside me and grinned. He knew just by looking at me what I wanted him to do. After years of jobs together, we could almost read each other's thoughts. He instinctively holstered his gun; the big bastard didn't need a gun - he was fast and lethal. I've seen him take a bullet and keep moving as though it barely fazed him. He slowly and quietly opened the door just a crack. Holding up three fingers, he began a silent countdown.

3…2…1. As his last finger closed, he opened the door so fast it was like he was moving at superhuman speed. The first guy looked up, and Felix quickly snapped his neck as if it was nothing. I caught him just as he fell to the ground and dragged him to the corner. The second guy barely had time to respond before Felix had his large arms around his neck, and he met the same fate. Felix never let him go but gently laid him down on the ground.

I heard Demetri chuckle in my ear. "Felix, your big ass is getting a little slow there, my brother." Felix responded with a middle finger.

I heard Jake in my ear. "Hate to break up the party, guys, but Laurent's walking in the room." The three of us rushed towards the room to find Laurent reaching for Irina/Siobhan. "Freeze, asshole!" I yelled out, aiming my gun directly at his head. Felix and Demetri had already placed guns on two of the goons. Jake came out of nowhere with his sights set on the third as he begin to reach for his gun. Catching sight of Jake, he wisely put his hands up. Laurent looked up, surprised, before looking at Siobhan who had now stood up. He recognized immediately that it wasn't Irina and reached for his weapon. Before he could get his hands on it, Siobhan had grabbed his hand and caught him with a kick to the chest followed by one to the face. He began to stumble backwards when she roundhoused him, effectively knocking him out.

We all kinda stared, and Felix burst out laughing. " _Welllll_ , this was anti-climatic! I expected a bigger fight than this. Dem, you're losing your touch. You couldn't handle these pansy asses on your own?" Dem glared as he growled at Felix.

We forced the remaining men to their knees and zip-tied them all. Jake stood by quietly as we worked. He caught my eye and stared at me for a long time before he motioned towards Laurent who was still out cold.

I knew exactly what he was thinking. The thugs were all hired hands, but Laurent was a different beast. He would not stop, not even from prison. He would seek revenge on all those he even thought helped to save Bella and put him away. He may not have been directly in the mob, but he had mob ties. At this point, we had all concluded that Laurent had acted independently, so thus far the mob wasn't involved. But if he was allowed even one phone call, that all would change.

"Siobhan, come help me us secure these guys while we wait for the cops. Jake, you keep an eye on sleeping beauty there." I gave him a nod and understanding crossed his eyes. I knew he knew what to do. I instructed Siobhan, who was none the wiser, to help Demetri round up the remainder of Laurent's crew.

We rallied them all together, including the one Demetri left alive, and forced them downstairs. I almost laughed out loud at the sight of the hogtied man when we reached the bottom. My boy hadn't lost his touch despite the fact he was all domesticated now.

"Siobhan, you go outside and wait for the cops. They will be less likely to open fire with you outside; besides, you made the initial 9-1-1 call. Let them know there are eight guys - five alive and three dead - that were responsible for the attack at Bella's the other day, and they are all here, apprehended. Except Laurent tell them their ring leader got away." No one even blinked at my declaration, they all knew Jacob was dealing with Laurent in his own way. We had all been around the block more than a few times and knew the ins and outs, and it was certain Laurent was taking his last breaths real soon. I'm not always so ruthless but this job was a bit personal for us all, one of our own had needed us. Demetri considered Bella and Erin family, and that was all I needed. He was a longtime friend - a brother - and, well, that kid was kinda cute.

As I pondered my thoughts of another job over and done, the sirens sounded in the background.

 **AN : This chapter was extremely hard. Knowing a lot of soldiers I have a hard time making them cold blooded killers…because they aren't, They are men and women trained to protect and sometimes death comes with that but they aren't monsters but quite the opposite. Capturing a military man in action is not easy. Also I've been super busy up in my real life so I'm sorry about the long wait. Thanks Annaharding for cleaning this up and I hope you lovelies enjoy the read.**


End file.
